A reason to live
by kimonoprincess
Summary: SessKag When Kagome is bullied she tries to kill herself.Only to be stopped by Sesshomaru.Can he show Kagome that there is a reason for her to live before it's to late? and what will happen when her power needs to be kept under control?
1. A lost will

"Kagome why are you such a freak?" screamed Kikyo as she advanced on the cornered girl.

"Yea, why can't you be normal like everyone else? Your such a freak!" A girl that Kagome didn't even know yelled at her.

"I..I…I'm sorry," Kagome whispered. She knew that they didn't care if she said sorry. They wanted just to make her feel bad to make her suffer. Kagome had done nothing wrong, but still they always teased her. Kagome was teased whenever someone was bored, and it wasn't just name calling either. She was shoved into lockers, had her hair pulled, kicked, punched and sometimes even had knives drawn on her.

"Well, why do you act like such a freak if you're so sorry! You know, I don't even know why you bother coming to school nobody likes you! We all hate you!" Screamed Kikyo.

Kagome looked down at her shoes knowing that if she looked Kikyo in the eye it would be the same as asking to be beat up. She had learned long ago to keep her head down and say nothing. Defending her self just meant a worse beating. The beatings had almost become a way of life for Kagome, many of her days were spent wondering when it was going to happen and how bad would it be today? The days when it didn't happen were the worst because she would be on edge all day and she would begin to hope that it had all ended. Only to be crushed when she was remembered and beat once again.

Suddenly it seemed that Kikyo got bored with just saying things to Kagome, because the next thing she knew she was on the hard, cold ground and was being kicked unmercifully once again. Taking it as an invitation to join in everyone else jumped in, the kicks came from everywhere. They hit everywhere on her body, not a single spot was missed. The best way she could protect herself was to wrap her hands around her head in an attempt to soften the blows directed at her head. This just exposed every other spot on her body and there was nothing more that she could do to protect herself. Kagome could hear everyone laughing and cheering as she begged for them to stop. All the while she kept saying that she was sorry and that she wouldn't do it again. What she had done she didn't know but she guessed it was something wrong.

"Ok girls, I think that she's had enough now. She has to be able to walk her worthless butt home still," Laughed Kikyo "Maybe you learned your lesson this time Kagome, stop acting like such a freak!" Kagome could hear everyone laugh as they followed Kikyo and walked away, kicking her one more time as they went by.

Kagome waited until she was sure that she couldn't hear the laughs and screams of the girls before she even dared to sit up. When she was sure that they were indeed gone, she sat up and found that her ribs hurt when she breathed. It killed her to sit up but she clenched her teeth and ignored the pain, as it shot up her body in painful jabs. She had been in worse pain before. Like the time that Kikyo had brought out a knife and carved the word 'freak' on her back. It had hurt so much but thank god it didn't scar her, physically at least. Emotionally she was scared not a day would go by with out her reaching and touching where the words had once been.

Kagome sat against the wall the girls had pinned her up against when the whole thing started. She tried to see if everything was ok. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw she wasn't bleeding. Thank god she wasn't bleeding, she had been lucky this time. Usually she would have many cuts on her body but because they had only kicked her this time she was safe. When ever she would bleed it meant having to wear bandages that had to be explained.

When she looked again Kagome saw that large, deep purple and blue bruises were already starting to form on her legs. Common sense and experience told her that if her legs were that bad then her arms and stomach would be just as bad if not worse. Kagome sighed; this meant that she wouldn't be going home tonight. She couldn't let her mom see the bruises that covered her body, she would ask her what happened. Kagome didn't want her mom to know that she was beat up all the time because it was her own fault that she had it done to her. Her mother was such a good person and knowing that her daughter was such a freak would destroy her, she loved her mother too much to tell her. She had done something to make them angry, she deserved it. Or at least, that's what she thought.

Kagome got up, her vision swam before her and she fell down almost immediately after. A tear fell silently down her cheek, she was sick of this. She did nothing but make everyone's life miserable. Nobody liked her and who could blame them? It was her own fault for being such a freak. Angry at her self she tried to stand once again. Once her feet stopped shaking and she felt like she could stay standing Kagome started to walk. She knew where she had to go, whenever she had too many bruises on her body she headed to the forest.

The forest had been her sanctuary when she could go nowhere else. The trees never laughed at her, never hurt her, never even acknowledged her presence. That's was exactly as she liked it, nobody to hurt her she was invisible to them. Just another thing that called their great forest home. Kagomes greatest wish in life had been to just disappear from everyone, to be invisible that way nobody would know who she was. That way nobody could hurt her any longer.

By the time that Kagome reached the forest she was sobbing and her legs had given out on her twice. But she kept going as she walked Kagome pulled the dagger out of her backpack that her mom had her keep there encase someone ever tried to hurt her. Kagome had never once used the dagger; it was her own fault that she got beat up so it stayed in her backpack at all times. Now it would finally be used.

Ashamed and hurting Kagome ran deep into the forest to a place where nobody could see or hear her. Finally when she could run no further she collapsed onto the forest floor and pulled out the dagger. She would end her life so that the burden she had placed on everyone would be lifted. She couldn't go on being the burden to everyone that she was any longer.

Holding the dagger to her leg she pressed and began to draw it down her leg. She couldn't stop the small scream that escaped when she took the dagger out of her body. She could feel the warm blood as it began running down her leg. She then did the same thing to her other leg. This time she was able to hold in the scream that threatened to escape as she pulled it out of her leg once more. She was forced to stop because the pain in her legs was so great that it was making her vision blur. '_I'm so pathetic,'_ she thought dejectedly. '_I hope that when I'm gone everyone can be happy. And then maybe mom can spend the time with Souta that he deserves so much more than me. Maybe everyone else will finally say that I did something right. It isn't right to burden everyone because I keep screwing up because I'm being a freak. I'm sure now that everyone will be happy.' _Kagome let a final tear slide down her cheek and then she quickly brought the dagger to her wrists and without a single thought slashed her wrists. The pain instantly made tears form in her eyes and Kagome just sat there crying. She felt the blood running down her hands and onto the forest floor. Her vision started to get even more blurred and her head became heavy. Finally it became too much for her to stay sitting up and she collapsed on to the forest floor.

Sighing Kagome finally felt something that she hadn't been able to feel since she began school. She felt that she was finally doing something right. Closing her eyes she could feel the darkness closing in on her and gently taking her life from her body. For the first time in her life Kagome finally felt at peace. Not willing to lose the state of serenity she had gain she surrendered to the dark.

Well there's the first chapter sorry it's so short Hope you like it! R&R plz p.s I don't own any of the characters


	2. The first step

Disclaimer- yea yea i know i don't own Inuyasha BUT SOMEDAY I WILL!

Hey everyone well here's another chapter and thankns to everyone for reviewing!

The light was intense and even though Kagome's eyes were closed it was to bright._ Am i dead _thought Kagome, _is that light from heaven? _Suddenly a sharp pain in Kagome's legs told her that she wasn't dead, no she was very much alive. Kagome opened her eye's wondering where she was. Could she still be in the forest? No she couldn't be in the forest the lack of sound to her otherwise. But if she wasn't dead and she wasn't in the forest where was she?

Kagome struggled to get up only to have the pain in her cheast stop her. Kagome layed back down defeated._ Ok where am I? What happend the last thing i remember was falling down. And.. And that voice. Did someone find me? No that's not possible I was deep in the forest noone could have found me. bif nobody found me then where am I? _As Kagome had been talking out loud she heard somebody walk into the room.

"So your awake are you," The question came from what seemed to be a corrner of the room. Kagome tried to sit up to see who had spoken to her. Only to feel somebody aply a small amount of pressure onto her shoulders and push her back down onto the bed. "Don't try to get up your still very weak and your injuries havn't had enough time to heal yet."

The words seemed full of concern and Kagome was not used to someone sounding kind and even concerned over her. It shocked her. _Ok who is this guy and why do i feel like I've heard this voice before? But who could it be? I don't reconise this voice but yet i feel like i know this person. What's going on? Who is this person? Am i dreaming, is it because i'm dying? No that couldn't be it i don't think that i could feel anything if i was dead. Ok so i'm alive now who kept me alive? _Thought Kagome, finally unable to stand it any longer Kagome opend her eye's and what she saw amazed her.

There stood the most beautifull man she had ever seen in her life. He had long,stight white hair, he was tall. Once Kagome got over the shock of what he looked like she look at him closer. Then Kagome realised that this man wasn't human, he was a demon. He had long deadly looking claws on the end of each of his fingers, and dark purple streeks on the side of his face. This didn't really faze her because she had seen demons many of times before so it wasn't really a big deal. No what amazed Kagome were his eyes. They were staring back into her's like they were searching her soul and inspecting her, it was like he was trying to pass judgement by searching her soul. It made a shiver run down Kagome's back. Gasped when she realised who this man was he was Sesshomaru! He went to her highschool he was very popular and all the girls liked him. So why had he saved her? She had never talked to him before in her life, as far as she was concerned he didn't know she was alive and now thanks to him she was alive.

" What happend?" asked Kagome.

"I was about to ask you the same question, why were you doing that to yourself? Why would you try to die?" asked Sesshomaru

"I...I don't want to talk about it. Your name is Sesshomaru right?" Kagome asked. She imeditly bit her lip. How could she ask him such a question she even told him she didn't want to talk! She was sure that he would tell the other girlks of what she said and she would be beat for sure. "I mean... umm.. I...I mean... I'm sorry," Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong. Kagome I don't know what would make you so weary and scared but don't worry you're safe here. If it makes you feel better i won't tell anyone about this," Replied Sesshomaru. Kagome couldn't beleave it he was being so nice to her! And didn't he just say that he wouldnb't tell anyone about this? Kagome struggled to sit up and this time accomplished the task.

" Thank you so much Sesshomaru. It's just been so hard and.. and," Kagome couldn't continue, the tears had finally escaped her eyes. Everything had happend so fast it was all so overwhelming she couldn't take it anymore. Kagome felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her shoulders. She was about to pull away, but then Sesshomaru said something that just made her cry even more.

"Kagome you have to let it all out yoou can't heal, you can't gain your will to live again if you first don't let the pain from the past out first. It's ok to feel the way you do, you can cry all you want. Don't worry i'll be here for you when your readdy to start learning to love living again. I'll help you." Sesshomaru couldn't beleave what he had just said._ 'What the.. Why did i just say that? I just saved her so that she wouldn't die! I don't want anything more to do with her. But if that's so true then why can't I let go of her?'_

Kagome burried her face into Sesshomaru's chest and sobbed those words had freed her she finally felt like, like maybe she could enjoy her life again. She felt like for the first time she could remember, that for this brief moment she could feel safe. _' I can't beleave i'm doing this! I shouldn't be crying! And on Sesshomaru, but yet why do I feel so safe? Why for the first time do i feel like maybe he's right. Maybe I can learn to have the will to live again. Maybe i can learn to be happy again.' _Kagome continued to cry in hopes that if she did she could learn to live.

Well there you guys go i hope you like this chapter! Next chapter will be great I can't wait to write it! So R&R please! Bye for now!


	3. The Truth

Hey everyone here's another chapter I hope u like it!

Kagome sat up and finally stopped crying. She didn't know how long she had been crying but her face was numb so she guessed along time. She looked at the man she had been leaning on. _' Oh my god' she thought ' how long was I crying? This isn't good I don't even know him and now he already thinks that I'm a cry baby' Kagome_ felt her cheeks go red as she blushed.

"I'm sorry for crying like that. Also I want to thank you for saving my life I'm sorry to cause you trouble." Kagome whispered

Sesshomaru looked at the girl. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked like a mess, yet she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He shook his head what was he thinking? Well it didn't matter anyways because soon she would be gone and out of his life for good.

" It's fine I did what I had to." Sesshomaru replied. He got up from the bed and left Kagome in the room alone.

Kagome sat in the bed what had happened to the caring person he was just a little while ago? '_Fine what ever' _thought Kagome. She tried to get out of the bed but as soon as she stood up her feet gave away and she immediately fell to the ground. She looked at her legs to see that the gashes hadn't healed and were bleeding again. _' Oh no this isn't good!'_ Kagome tried to get up but she couldn't even lift herself onto the bed because of the cuts on her wrists. Kagome lay there on the floor for about 5 minutes when Sesshomaru came into the room again. He looked at her lying on the floor and gently picked her up and placed her back onto the bed.

" I thought I told you to stay in bed," Said Sesshomaru "Your wounds aren't healed yet." Sesshomaru then looked at her legs and arms. He knew they had opened again because he could smell it from the other room but he didn't think that they would be this bad. He hadn't really had a chance to look at her wounds because they had stopped bleeding by the time they got to his home and he was exhausted from carrying her to his home. Now that he had a chance to look he knew that it would be at least a week before she could even begin to get out of the bed. The gashes on he legs were very deep and, on one legs it was almost down to the bone. Her wrists weren't that bad though she would have scars but the wounds would heal within 5 or 6 days. Sesshomaru left the room and went into the bathroom where he kept his first aid kit. When he walked back into the room he saw that Kagome was trying to stop the bleeding by pushing onto the gashes on her legs. He guessed she thought the pressure was going to stop the bleeding.

Kagome whimpered because the pain in her legs and her wrists was excruciating and she could see blackness start to creep in the corners of her eyes. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the bleeding to stop. She looked up to see Sesshomaru coming towards her with something in his hand. He sat on the corner of the bed and took her hands away from her leg. He quickly cleaned and bandaged her wounds making sure not to tie the bandages to tight. Kagome tried to say thank you but her lips wouldn't work as the pain became too much and she fell into darkness again.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl that had fallen unconscious again. '_What happened to her? What would cause her to inflict such wounds on her own body? Why would she try and end her own life?' _thought Sesshomaru. Then he noticed that her clothes were ripped and covered in blood. He shook his head '_Well… I can't leave her in those clothes they're ruined beyond any hope of repair. And I don't want her to leave blood stains on my bed.' _Quickly Sesshomaru walked across the room and pulled out a pair of his old pajama pants he had out grown them long ago, but they would fit the girl well enough. Then he pulled out an old t-shirt and walk back across the room to where Kagome slept. He then undid the buttons on her shirt and was about to pull it off when he look at her stomach. He was shocked at what he saw, there were bruises all over her. Some had faded but many of them were fresh. He quickly took of her shirt only to find more on her arms he lifted her up until she was sitting up and he looked on her back he couldn't believe what he saw almost her whole back was covered in bruises it was like her back was totally black and blue. Sesshomaru realized that these bruises had to do with why Kagome had wanted to die. Sesshomaru grew angry how could someone do this to this girl? That's when he decided that he was going to find out how Kagome had gotten those bruises and he didn't care how long it took to find out. Quickly he finished undressing then dressing Kagome again. Then he covered her with the blanket and walked out of the room. He went to the living room and turned on the T.V but he couldn't find anything to watch. He kept thinking about the girl in his room and what could have caused her to be beaten so badly and, how long had this girl been suffering like this? Sesshomaru sighed and gave up on finding something to watch on the T.V. He turned it off and decided to get a book. He went over to the bookshelf and soon found a book he went back to the couch and laid down. Before he had even finished the first page he had fallen asleep.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her. It took her a minute before all the memories of the past two days came to her. The beating, running into the woods, trying to kill herself and Sesshomaru all came back to her at once. Kagome sat up and looked down at her self. '_What the… what am I wearing? Where are my clothes?' _ Thought Kagome. Suddenly Kagome gasped as she realized that Sesshomaru must have changed her. '_Oh no that means that… that he saw my bruises what am I going to tell him? I can't let him know that I get beat up because then he'll want to know why the other girls beat me up. I don't want to tell him that I'm such a freak and a screw up!'_ Kagome could feel the tears start to form. But she wouldn't let herself cry. She had done enough of that already. She could only hope that he wouldn't ask her about them and that hopefully he thought she did them to her self. Kagome knew this wasn't true Sesshomaru was to smart to think that. _' Maybe he won't ask. I can only hope.' _ Just then Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"Kagome tell me how you got all those bruises on your body. I want to know and tell me the truth," demanded Sesshomaru.

Kagome stayed silent. She knew that if she tried to lie he would se through it she tried to think of some excuse but nothing came to her.

"Kagome tell me," Sesshomaru demanded again. "Who's beating you and why?"

Kagome took a deep breath this was it. She couldn't lie to him he had been so kind to her. She had to tell the truth.

" They do it because I'm a freak," whispered Kagome.

" Who Kagome who does it to you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Them… all the girls at school," replied Kagome

" Kagome why would somebody call you a freak?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"Because… because Kikyo says that I am. So they yell at me and hit me so that maybe I'll stop being such a freak. It's my own fault they do it. If I stopped messing up and being a freak they wouldn't do it to me." Whispered Kagome.

Sesshomaru stood there in shock. She was beat up at school and she thought it was her fault? This wasn't right he had seen her in school before she kept quite and never said anything to anyone. She didn't deserve what they did to her. She did nothing wrong and now because of them she thought it was her fault he knew it wasn't her fault. But the question was could he convince her that it wasn't her fault?

Well there u guys go I hope u liked this chapter plz R&R


	4. Fighting For Freedom

Well here we go again another chapter. P.s I may not own Inuyasha now BUT SOME DAY I WILL!

Kagome panted as she ran through the forest, desperate to get away from what was chasing her. The branches of the trees whipped her as she ran. She felt the pain from the scratches they caused, but ignored them. She just kept on running. Kagome didn't know what she was running from; all she knew was what her instincts told her. They told her that she had to get away. Even though her legs screamed at her for rest and, her lungs burned for air Kagome kept running. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks while she ran, blurring her vision. As she ran she tripped over an exposed tree root, she screamed as she felt something slice into her legs. Now she panicked, who ever was behind her was sure to catch up soon. She struggled to get up but her legs refused to move. Something was wrapped around them. She looked down at them and, saw that a black chain had wrapped itself around her ankles making her unable to stand or run. Kagome sat up and tried in vain to loosen the chains on her ankles they just became tighter. Panicking even more Kagome looked around her. A thick fog had rolled in making her panic even more. Then Kagome heard the worst thing she could have ever heard. She heard the laugh of Kikyo as she came into view.

" Well, what do we have hear?" sneered Kikyo. "It has been along time Kagome,"

Kagome continued to struggle with the chains around her ankles. Wishing that this was a dream, and that she would wake up. But she had no such luck.

"Oh Kagome do you detest me that much?" Laughed Kikyo. "Well I want to talk to you and I need you to pay attention. So I guess were going to have to stop your pitiful attempts on getting away from me." Kikyo smiled then snapped her fingers. More black chains shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around her wrists. Forcing her onto her back and making her panic even more. Then the pain came. Kagome screamed as she felt something digging into her wrists, and her body felt like it was on fire. New hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

" Please, please, I'm sorry Kikyo," Sobbed Kagome.

"You may say that Kagome, but you know what, I don't think that you really are. If you were you would have stopped being a freak a long time ago," Replied Kikyo.

Sesshomaru ran into the bedroom when he heard Kagome scream. He ran over to the bed where Kagome laid sleeping. She was shivering yet she had beads of sweat on her forehead, and her breathing was shallow and ragged. He put a hand on her forehead to find that she was burning hot. _" _Damn it," Cursed Sesshomaru. He left the room and returned quickly with a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. He placed the bowl and cloth on the bedside table. And looked at the woman with growing concern, her fever was getting worse by the minute. Dipping the cloth into the cool water Sesshomaru rung it out and placed the now cool damp cloth on Kagome's forehead. He left the clothe on her forehead and went to the closet to get another blanket for the now freezing Kagome. Only after he had tucked her in securely did he turn his attention back to the cloth on her forehead. His concern rose when he felt that the cloth had already warmed up from the heat on her burning forehead. Sesshomaru quickly dampened the cloth and again placed it back on Kagome.

" Ha, ha, ha you know Kagome, I take great pleasure seeing you like this," Scoffed the greatly amused Kikyo. " But you know there's something not quite right, yes something is definably missing." Kikyo pondered for a moment then walked over to where Kagome lay, Gasping as a new sea of searing pain swept through her body. Then with a nasty smile on her face Kikyo made a well-aimed and powerful kick at Kagome's ribs. The scream Kagome made was horrible, it was full of: fear and pain but more than anything it was full of desperation.

"Ahh, now that is some much better, it's not the same watching. You have..to.. get ..involved." As Kikyo said each word she kicked Kagome to prove her point.

Kagome couldn't speak, she couldn't say anything, she barley had enough energy to keep breathing never mind talk. Pain shot through her body, burning and making her cry out in pain again and again. " please.." Kagome managed to gasp. "stop…"

Kikyo just laughed at Kagome's pitiful begging, couldn't she see that Kikyo was having far too much fun to stop. No, she was just getting started, Kagome's torture had only just begun. And she would make it last for as long as she could. Kikyo smirked, indeed she had all the time in the world.

Flashback

Kikyo was walking down the park path with her head held high. She felt great she had just had a great time 'playing' with Kagome and was sure that the pitiful girl wouldn't be showing her face in school for at least a week. That was if she dared show her face in school. Stretching, Kikyo sighed, and sat down on a bench. Yes she had indeed, had a great time, but she was annoyed, she had to stop 'playing' with Kagome sooner and sooner each time she had fun with the unlucky girl. This was a problem the girl it seemed, was able to stand less and less each time they uncounted each other. And that was no fun, she had to space them farther apart as well and that made Kikyo even angrier.

" What am I going to do?" Kikyo thought out loud. She was shocked when she heard someone's sinister reply.

" What's wrong? You seem disappointed, and disappointment does not fit such a beautiful woman such as you, Kikyo."

" What makes you think that I will reveal my reason to a strange voice." Kikyo Replied shortly." And how is it that you know my name?"

"You are very untrusting, but I guess that is to be expected. I only wish to talk with you and nothing more." Replied voice, it was a dark voice. Kikyo could tell that this man indeed was one of great power. _' I see no harm in talking with him'_ thought the Woman.

" I will talk with you if you have things of interest to say," Said Kikyo ice laced her words, promising pain if the man did not gain her interest in what he had to say soon. " "But I will not sit here looking like a lonely fool who is talking to my self. If you wish to speak with me then do so without hiding."

" Very well," Consented the man as he walked on to the path in front of Kikyo. Kikyo gasped the man was breath taking, he wore baggie black pants with chains attached onto them, his shirt was also black but tight fitting but not so that it didn't leave something's to the imagination. But also it was close enough to promise a beautiful body underneath his clothes, that Kikyo was sure of. The very air around him told her he was indeed a man with great pride and power. His hair was thick and black and reached between his shoulder blades. This man was indeed beautiful, but it wasn't any of this that held the woman's attention, no it was his eyes. The man had eyes of blood red and, but even through they were the color of fire they were as cold as ice. It sent a shiver down Kikyo's back, his eye's bore into Kikyo's as if they were searching for something, trying to find something out. It was almost as if he was looking into her very soul and judging it. The man smiled, showing perfectly even white teeth, his smile as cold as his eye's. " My name is Naraku. Kikyo how would you feel if I told you that I can solve your problem with Kagome?"

"How do you plan on solving my problem?" Asked Kikyo. "It is not as if I can stop Kagome from growing weak."

" No that is true we cannot, But what if I told you that you can have all the fun you want with her, without her ever gaining tired." Naraku smiled as he spoke, he knew that he would catch the woman's interest now.

Indeed he had. " How can you promise this?" She asked suspicion laced her voice.

" With this my, dear" As he said this, Naraku pulled out a small bundle and handed it t the curious girl. Kikyo gasped as she unwrapped the object and it rolled into her palm. In her hand was the most beautiful dream catcher Kikyo had ever seen. It was black and deep red and had a silver chain wrapped in the middle. Kikyo was again amazed as the object shrunk and became a necklace with a silver chain. " This is the soul trapper it has great power."

"How does it work," whispered Kikyo.

"Here I will show you." Answered Naraku. He walked forward and took the necklace from Kikyo. Walking around her, he put the necklace on her. As soon as the clasp closed around her neck Kikyo felt a great power rush through her body. It was cold and dark and covered with evil intentions. Naraku smiled when he stood in front of the woman and found that the darkness of her soul had indeed been enough to subdue the necklace. At last he had found one strong enough to withstand the immense evil power the dream catcher held within it. '_Yes, _he thought _' She will do nicely'_

End Flashback

Kikyo clasped her hand around the dream catcher around her neck. Naraku was correct the necklace was perfect. It allowed her to trap Kagome in her dream, and take control of everything. She could have as much fun with her as she wished, and Kagome would never tire.

Sesshomaru studied Kagome, it was obvious that she this was not a normal fever. Something wasn't right about it, this wasn't an accident somebody was doing this to her. But who could it be and how could they be doing it? If only she would give some kind of clue as to what was going on he might be able to help her. Sesshomaru thought about what to do as he replaced the almost dry cloth on Kagome's forehead with a fresh cool one. Sesshomaru decided to try and get her temperature to go down before he tried anything else, it was still rising and he didn't know how much more she could take. He decided that he would have to wake her up so that she could drink some water. She would die from dehydration before the fever at this rate. Grabbing her shoulder in his hand Sesshomaru tried unsuccessfully to wake the sleeping girl. _'Well, now we know that this sure isn't a normal fever'_ thought Sesshomaru. Something was definitely not right when he tried again and again for the next half and hour to wake her up. Panic started to rise in his chest, he had to figure out what was wrong with Kagome before it was to late.

Kagome screamed a yet another sea of pain enveloped her. She didn't know what to do and panic gripped her mind. Franticly she tried to free herself but that only caused the chains to tighten there hold even more. As they tightened they dug further into her skin, sending yet another fresh wave of pain shooting up her arm. The burning in her body seemed to grow with each passing minute, it was so hot that Kagome could hardly breath as every movement cause her endless amounts of pain.

"Stupid girl, have you yet to realize that you cannot free your self?" Said Kikyo." I am in control here so there is no way that you will get free." Kikyo reached down and grabbed a fist full of Kagome's hair and pulled up on in and brought her face level with hers. " You really don't think that I would let you leave when I am just beginning to have fun." And with that Kikyo balled her hand into a fist and punched the Kagome's face. Immediately a deep bruise formed from where the punch had made contact. A pleased smile made it's way onto Kikyo's face as she saw the dark blue bruise form.

Sesshomaru looked in shock at Kagome's face; right before his eyes a fresh bruise was forming right under her right eye. _" How is this happening? She has not been struck, ' _Thought the concerned youkai. Sesshomaru felt his back stiffen when he realized just what it was that was causing Kagome's illness. "Damn it," he cursed. Her fever was not natural he had known it when it kept rising at such a swift pace and, when she would not wake up it made him suspect it. Now that his suspicions were proved correct, Sesshomaru started to feel greatly worried for the girl. He couldn't help her, trapped in her dreams she was just beyond his reach. Sure her body was right in front of him but her soul lied trapped with in a terrible nightmare that she could not control. Somebody else was controlling the nightmare for her.

Kikyo stood back watching with great amusement at her victim. She could see when fresh waves of pain hit the girl and took great pleasure in causing them. A smile spread across her lips, she had everything she could ever want at that moment. And because Kagome was trapped she could have all the fun she wanted to whenever she wanted to. Walking over to the girl, Kikyo made one swift, powerful kick to make sure that her play toy hadn't passed out from the pain. She gave a satisfied smile when she heard Kagome scream out in pain once more.

At that moment Kagome's world was nothing but intense pain. She didn't know how much more she could take; she didn't even know how she got there. The only thing that she knew for sure was that she wanted the nightmare to end. She cried out again and again as pain hit her over and over again. Long ago had she given up the hope of somebody saving her, or waking up and finding out that this had all been nothing but a terrible nightmare. All those hope had been given up when reason had settled in, for a brief period. Nobody would save her because know one cared. Why should they? As for the thought that she would wake up well she was pretty sure that you couldn't feel pain this intense in your dreams. Or so she thought.

" You know I can't really remember the last time I had this much fun." Laugh Kikyo. As she bent down so that she was again face to face with her victim. " But I'm bored with this, I want to test my true abilities. You my dear are going to help me find out was strong I really am." Laughing Kikyo stood up and walked several steps away from the helpless girl. "Lets find out what I truly can do!" Placing her hand around the dream catcher Kikyo pulled in off her neck. Instantly the dream catcher became its regular size, and pulsated with the evil energy in contained. Smiling Kikyo let the dream catcher drop, but it didn't drop. It hovered in front of her, placing one hand on each side of the object close but not quite touching it Kikyo guided it so that it hovered directly in front of her. Closing her eye's Kikyo concentrated on making the evil energy of the item flow into her body. Power shot into her body, with incredible speed and within a few minutes the exchange was done. The dream catcher fell into the outstretched hand of the now dark priestess. Every bit of its power now absorbed into the body of the dark priestess, now it was nothing but a normal dream catcher. The power she felt was incredible, it filled every part of her body it made her feel complete. Now truly she had everything, all that was left to do was test her powers.

" Now I am truly powerful," Said Kikyo. " I wonder what I can do now, shall we test it out?" Walking towards Kagome, she could feel the power that was within her body.

"Kagome be happy, you will be the first one to feel the extent of my new power," Said Kikyo. Touching Kagome with a finger, she was happy to here the girl scream in intense agony. Pleased with this outcome she decided to have some real fun. Placing her hands just above Kagome's stomach she made sure that the girl would never be happy again.

A new pain flooded through Kagome's body. The pain that she had felt before was nothing compared to the new pain that had flooded through her. Not only did it torture her body now it tortured her mind. Memories flashed in her mind all the times she was beat up every name that she had ever been called. Suffering in the cold during the nights when she was forced to sleep in the forest so that her mother wouldn't find out about her bruises. Every bad thing that had ever happened to her flashed before her, and there was no escaping them.

"NO…. STOP…PLEASE…STOP!" screamed Kagome. As panic gripped her body tighter.

" Kagome, Kagome your fine. You just have to wake up! Open your eyes and wake up" Yelled Sesshomaru as he shook her shoulders again and again. Trying in vain to wake her up. Panic started to grip the youkai he felt so helpless. He knew there was nothing he could do, but he was still going to try.

A voice called to Kagome, but she didn't recognize it , but she knew that she had heard it before. She didn't know what was being said be she heard urgency and concern in the persons voice. It felt as if something was holding her back, stopping her from remembering who this person was that was calling out to her. Like a barrier was stopping all the memories from coming to her, this only made Kagome's panic rise.

" Come on Kagome wake up, I know that you can do it. Fight it, open your eyes , your strong enough top do it. Wake up Kagome, wake up!" yelled out Sesshomaru, if he could only reach her maybe, just maybe, he could pull her out of the nightmare she was in.

'_That voice, I know that voice I've heard it before I'm sure that I have._' Thought Kagome. '_If only I could remember who they are. If only I could understand what they were saying.'_ Desperation raced through her body maybe if she could just find a way to remember whom this person was they could help her escape.

"Kagome.." the voice cried out faintly." Wake up…"

Kagome felt something in her mind began to falter, it was if the barrier that kept her from her memories was weakening. New hope rushed through her, maybe she would be saved after all.

Kikyo stood in shock at what she was hearing. Nobody could break through the barrier around Kagome's mind nobody, yet someone had. Shock quickly turned into angry as she stared at the girl, obviously this girl stronger than she thought. _' You may be strong but, you cannot possible hope to escape me. I will not allow it' _

Kagome screamed as the pain again grew, she felt the voice start to fade away and with it all her hopes of escape.

"Hold on Kagome," shouted Sesshomaru. Tear threatened to form in his eyes, but he didn't care at the moment. The only thing that he cared about was getting Kagome to wake up.

'Hold on,' Kagome heard the voice cried out, but that was all that she heard because the voice had been drowned out by the pain that bombarded her.

"NO, COME BACK, PLEASE COME BACK," screamed Kagome as desperation and panic filled her mind. She had to escape she couldn't stay here any longer it was too horrible she wouldn't let the voice go. " COME BACK!" Suddenly something in Kagome's mind broke, all the memories of the person came flooding back to her. It was Sesshomaru, he had been calling her, and he was there for her.

Kikyo looked at the girl, she was breaking free from the spell. It was too dangerous for her to stay there no she had to flee before she became trapped in Kagome's mind.

" You may have beaten me this time, but do not think that I will let you escape without a fight. Just because I must leave does not mean that my spell will be broken." And with those final words Kikyo vanished from Kagome's mind.

Kagome screamed as the pain hit her again. What had happened to Sesshomaru he couldn't have left her! Panic took over Kagome, she had to get out, she had to leave. Screaming as another wave of intense pain washed over her.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called, he had to reach her no matter what.

'Kagome.." Relief rushed through her body when she heard Sesshomaru's voice, but it quickly ended as she felt it start to disappear again, as yet another wave of pain rushed her. Something screamed at her that if she lost it, that this time there was no getting back

"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE! "She screamed in desperation, " I WANT OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!" Kagome felt something sweep through her, as the seal that kept her bound was shattered. The chains disappeared, and the intense waves of pain finally stopped.

" Kagome," called Sesshomaru softly, "Wake up Kagome," Gently he shook her shoulder and to his great relief, she finally opened her eyes.

"S..Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome weakly, as she slowly sat up. "Is it really you? Am..has the nightmare ended?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, in response he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He didn't know why he did it, and he wanted to immediately push her away. He was about to when, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. An unfamiliar emotion swept through him as he held her, it wasn't a bad feeling, so he ignored it.

After a couple of minutes they separated from each other, Kagome's face slightly red, and Sesshomaru's a mask that showed no emotion. Placing his hands gently on her shoulder's he gently pushed her back down on the bed.

" You have to rest, you body and mind are very frail right now. You could do further damage to yourself if you do not rest." Said Sesshomaru softly. He got up to leave the room when he felt Kagome's hand gasp his wrist.

"Please don't leave me alone," begged Kagome, as a involuntary tear ran down her cheek." I .. I can't deal with being alone. When ever close my eyes I…I see her face."

Sighing, Sesshomaru sat down beside Kagome.

" I will stay only until you are asleep," he replied.

Kagome nodded, and turned on to her side so that her back was to him. Just knowing that he was going to be with her for a little bit made her feel safe. She heard Sesshomaru sigh and then lie down beside her facing the opposite direction. That was fine with her, now that she wasn't going to be alone she relaxed and soon fell asleep.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's breath even out, meaning that she was asleep. Yet he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Flipping over he was shocked at how close she had moved towards him, her body was right up against his. He was going to get up and finally leave the room when Kagome snuggled right up against him. So close that her back was flat against his chest, now he knew for sure that he would be spending the night with her. Pulling her closer into him, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her protectively. Her scent assaulted his sensitive nose, she smelled of dry blood and tears. He knew that she did but underneath all of that he smelt her true scent. She smelt of the forest and of flowers at the same time, it was intoxicating. It was a scent he would never forget. Again that same feeling entered his body, but this time he knew what it was, and it shocked him, He had become attracted to Kagome. _' I don't know how or when it happened,'_ he thought, _'but I have fallen for you Kagome,' _ Looking down at the girl he held protectively in his arms Sesshomaru realized something else, he **liked** this feeling. Warmed by this new information about himself, Sesshomaru fell into a peaceful slumber.

Well :whew: I'm finally done this chapter it took me 3 days because of all my skewl work but it's finally done. So now it's your turn R&R ok? O ya incase I didn't say it before Sesshy I the tinyest bit ooc. But I kinda like it this way. But don't worry ppls he's still gonna be the one we all know and love . So I hope u liked this chapter and don't forget to R&R


	5. A Light shining in the Dark

Disclaimer – No I do not own inuyasha but soon ever so soon grins

Kagome opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder looking at the spot where Sesshomaru had been the night before. _'He's gone just like he said he would be'_ thought Kagome. Sighing Kagome flipped on to her back and stared up at the ceiling. _'Last night was horrible; I still can't believe that it was all a dream. It felt so real, but it was all a dream so there's nothing to worry about.' _ Kagome tried to convince herself that the events that happened the night before weren't real. Yet she couldn't quite make herself believe it, they felt so real. Closing her eyes Kagome thought about the nightmare, She remembered everything so clearly. Running through the forest from Kikyo, the chains and what she remembered most vividly was the pain. It hurt like nothing else she had felt before, it was like her whole body was engulfed in flame but it hurt some much more than that. A shiver ran down her spine, she would never forget that dream as long as she lived.

The door opened and Sesshomaru came into the room. He looked tired to her, his hair was in a loose braid that ran down his back and he had bags under his eyes and, his face was paler than usual. Sitting up, Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, remembering the feeling of safety she felt when he laid down beside her the night before. That was another thing she would never forget.

"Good morning Sesshomaru," Said Kagome "I want to thank you for staying with me last night. I really do appreciate it." A blush made it way into her cheeks.

"I only did it so that you would rest, your body and mind have been under a lot of stress lately." Replied Sesshomaru.

" Oh…" Said Kagome. She couldn't think of anything else to say so she looked down at her hands. Her eyes widen in shock as she looked down at her wrists, they were bruised and swollen. She couldn't take her eyes off them, there was no explanation for how they got this way. No reason except for.. no it couldn't have been real. IT was just a nightmare, wasn't it?

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome discovered the state of her wrists. By the look on her face it was clear that he would have to explain how they got that way. He pitied the girl, she lived her days in fear, and now he had to tell her that she couldn't even have the comfort of sleeping with out that fear. Sesshomaru was just about to speak when, to his surprise Kagome spoke first.

"The dream I had last night, it wasn't real, was it?" Kagome asked, looking into her eye's he could tell that she wanted desperately for him to tell her that it wasn't real. He wished he could ease her fears and say it wasn't, but that just wasn't possible.

"It was and it wasn't," replied Sesshomaru, by the look of confusion she gave him he knew he had to explain further.

" Your were locked with in your own mind." Seeing that the look of confusion didn't leave Kagome's face. Sesshomaru sighed and explained further. "Your body remained in this bed, but your soul was in a dream, which you were unable to escape. Somebody kept you locked within your own mind, it was like you were dreaming. Except that you could feel everything that happened to your while you remained trapped. Every time you were hit it was like you were being physically hit and so a bruise would form, but the difference is that you were being hit mentally. So really you were attacked in your own mind."

Kagome could believe what he had just told her. she had been attacked within her own mind! That wasn't possible, but the proof was there right there on her wrists. It did happen, she was tortured even as she slept. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks but she wouldn't let them. She had done enough crying over the last few days, she was sick of it. Forcing the tears back Kagome managed to find her voice.

"Who?" she asked so softly that Sesshomaru had to strain to hear it.

"Who ever it was that was in your dream, is the one that was controlling it," he replied "Only one person can enter the dream or the spell is broken. That's how you escaped, you broke the barrier around your mind enough to let someone else in. So the world shattered. Who was it Kagome?"

" K..Kikyo," She barley managed to gasp out. Now Kikyo haunted her in her dreams. There was no safe haven for her anymore. Her sleep had always been a comfort to her, no one could get to her there that was, until now.

"Kikyo, are you sure about that Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome just nodded, she knew who it was, she could never forget that laugh. Thinking about Kikyo made another shiver run down her back, as one tear rebellious tear ran down her cheek. She didn't even bother to wipe it away , she didn't care anymore. It was all too much for her to handle, it had all become too much for her to bear. She was beyond tears now, she was too depressed to even cry. It was hopeless, why was she even alive? She didn't want to live any more, she didn't care.

Over the next few day's Sesshomaru watched as Kagome sank further and further into darkness. She had no appetite, she didn't talk and she was covered in an overpowering scent of despair and hopelessness. He could tell that she had lost all of her will to live. The worst part about it was that he would have to let her go soon, her wounds were almost all completely healed and soon he would have to good reason for her to stay. The worst part was a night, he could smell her tears as she cried herself to sleep. All he could do was watch as Kagome suffered alone. And soon he would even be able to watch over her, she could stay in his room forever. School wasn't a problem he had called in and said that they wouldn't be attending for the next 2 weeks. Even though he had the school call her family and tell them that she was fine, he was sure they wanted to see her. What could he do? He had to find someway to help her, but how?

Kagome stared up at the ceiling, she felt numb and empty, nothing mattered to her anymore. It all felt so hopeless, at night she could sleep, and during the day she hid under the cover's pretending to sleep. She knew that she was almost completely healed, yet even knowing this brought her no joy. Kagome didn't know how much more she could take.

"Kagome I'm going out for a couple of hours will you be ok on your own?" Sesshomaru asked. He needed to get some fresh air and they were running out of food, also he thought that maybe a walk might help him figure out a way to help her.

Kagome just nodded.

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked down the street, his arms weighed down by groceries. He had taken a little bit longer than he had intended to, in hopes that the fresh air could help him figure out a way to help Kagome. He had come up with nothing, he didn't know what to do next. He had to figure out some way to help her. As he walked down the street her looked in the shop windows, hoping to find something to help him. As he walked past a shop window he froze, he couldn't believe his luck. It was perfect, he knew that it was exactly what Kagome needed. Quickly he went in and bought the object.

When he arrived at home Sesshomaru quickly unlocked the door and walked in. Dumping all the groceries on the couch he went into the bedroom where Kagome was.

"Kagome, I'm back." Sesshomaru said. He was not surprised to when he didn't hear an answer so he continued. "Kagome you can't keep hiding in the dark, you have to come out and face the world sooner or later." Kagome remained silent. " Kagome at least turn around and look at me."

Kagome complied and sat up and turned to look Sesshomaru in the eyes. Her eyes were so full of pain that he was sure that he could feel it to. She was so sad, she had lost all hope. He knew that he had only one chance left to help her. He preyed that he could do it.

" Kagome I bought this for you," He said as he pulled out small black notebook and pen. He tossed the gifts on to the bed. " it's your choice whether you use them or not." When Kagome didn't responded he just sighed and walked out of the room, he was tired from worrying about her and he needed a nap.

As soon as Sesshomaru left Kagome laid back down and closed her eyes, she couldn't sleep but she knew that she had to. Her body couldn't take the lack of sleep much longer but, her thoughts just would leave her alone. She saw Kikyo every time she closed her eyes, and then the memories would flood back to her. Fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks but, she didn't even try to stop them, she just didn't care anymore.

Kagome stayed like that for hours, around 1 in the morning the tears finally stopped, but Kagome still couldn't sleep. Kagome tried to shift into a more comfortable position when her foot hit something head. She looked down at her foot and saw that the black notebook was still there. She started at it for what seemed like ages, finally with a sigh Kagome picked up the notebook and pen and began to write.

The Knife 

I look in the mirror

And try to look past

The pain that caused me

To hide behind a mask

My life was shattered

On that day

I must have done something

For which I had to pay

The price I had to pay

Was one that ruined my life

I didn't want to live

As I held up the knife

It went to my wrist

And I started to slash

In hopes if I was dead

I would forever lose my past

And then the blood

Became a puddle on the floor

I let a tear fall

Because I would be no more

I looked in the blood

And in it saw my face

The blood had shown me

That this wasn't my place

On a note quickly

I wrote I love you all

I started to feel dizzy

Then I started to fall

Then I felt happy

Because now my life

Was slowly disappearing

Because of the knife

Breathing became hard

As in front of my eyes

That dark man came

Who comes for all that dies

He said that it was over

And that I was no more

I shed a last tear

And watched it hit the floor

I looked at the knife

Which was still in my fist

I loved it so much

For it gave me my bliss

I thanked the knife

It was my only friend

It had done as I asked

And made my life end

Kagome sighed and closed the book. She felt better now, it was like the pain that had been suffocating her so much had been lifted. She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. And for the first time since she tried to kill her self she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Returning Home

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha YET

Sesshomaru opened the door and walked into his bedroom, his eyes widen in shock at what he saw. There was Kagome in his bed, and she was sleeping! It wasn't a light sleep either it was a deep slumber, for the first time in day's Sesshomaru relaxed. Walking over to the bed his foot bumped something on the floor, bending down he examined the object. It was the notebook he had given her, opening to the first page her found that she had written in it. The poem she wrote was great, it seemed that she really had some talent. Setting the notebook on the nightstand he looked at the sleeping Kagome. She looked beautiful; she looked so peacefully as she slept. Her face was almost totally healed; the only thing that could be seen was the faint bruise under her right eye. Shaking his head he remembered why he had come in to the bedroom, it had been 2 weeks and she had to return to her family today. They were no doubt worried about her, and would be relieved to see her safe and sound. He placed his arm on her shoulder and shook it gently. When she did not wake up he decided that she looked too peaceful, he would tell her when she woke up.

Kagome opened her eyes and stretched, she felt better. The pain was still there but it seemed as if it had died down somewhat. At least enough for her to venture out of the room she had occupied for the past 2 weeks. It took a lot of courage for her to walk out; she was leaving the safety of the dark room. After what seemed like ages she reached the door, her hand trembled as she reached for the doorknob. She wanted to run back to the safety of the bed but something stopped her, something inside her say that she could do it. So quickly she grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. A bright light made her squint, but soon she became use to the light. Looking around she saw a small living room; it was small but very cozy. Looking around she found what she was searching for; there on the couch was Sesshomaru, staring back at her.

Sesshomaru had been reading on the couch trying to think of away to tell Kagome that she had to leave today, and what her reaction would be. He was going to go in and wake her up when he heard the soft padding of feat in the other room, and then the door opened and there stood Kagome.

"Good morning Sesshomaru," Said Kagome quietly. As she slowly walked over to the couch.

"Good morning, it's good to see you out bed," he replied. " Sit down," Motioning to the Black leather Lazy boy behind her.

" I want to thank you again for all that you have done for me," she said as she sat down in the chair.

" Your welcome, I have to tell you something Kagome," he said calmly.

Kagome froze when she heard this, and panic started to grip her. Taking a deep breath, she just nodded not trusting her self to speak.

"It's nothing bad," he quickly assured her when he saw the panic enter her face, " Kagome you have been here with me for 2 weeks now, and you have to go home now,"

You have to go home now…. Those words repeated themselves over and over again in her mind. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. She couldn't burden Sesshomaru any longer, it wasn't fair to him.

" Ok," she quietly replied. Getting up she went to the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Leaning against the door for support Kagome couldn't help but feel sad. She didn't want to leave, she felt safe here with Sesshomaru. Feeling her knee's weaken, she slid down the door and onto the floor. She didn't know how to react to this new information, she wanted to see her family but, she also wanted to stay here, even though she knew it wasn't possible for her to stay. Gathering up all her courage, she stood up and went over to the table where her notebook and pen were. She opened the book to write something but she couldn't. she didn't know what to write everything was to jumbled up. After looking at the blank page for a little while she closed it with a sigh. She just had to except the fact that Sesshomaru didn't want her here, and that it was time for her to leave.

Taking a deep breath she turned around and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen, but from the aroma coming from the kitchen it was obvious that he was cooking. Walking into the kitchen she saw that he was boiling water for ramen.

Seeing Kagome walk into the kitchen, he filled the 2 cups of ramen with boiling water and brought it over to where see was standing.

" Your family is worried about you Kagome," He said as he handed her the cup of ramen.

"I miss them a lot," she replied and she took the cup of ramen.

"I'm sure you do, it's been 2 weeks since you've seen each other," he said, " After lunch we'll leave."

" Umm, Sesshomaru what happened to my school uniform?" she hadn't seen the outfit since she arrived and woke up in Sesshomaru clothing.

" It was ruined so I threw it away," he said calmly. Kagome started to cough violently when she heard this.

"Wh..what, why…" Kagome stopped in mid sentence, of course it would be ruined it had been on the day Sesshomaru found her. Moaning Kagome set her cup of ramen down on the table and walked into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru didn't know why the loss of one uniform would cause her such grief. The school gave each student 3 uniforms at the beginning of each school year, and you could always buy another one if you needed to. "Don't you have another uniform?

" No I don't, all my other ones were ruined." She said this so softly that Sesshomaru had to strain to catch them and even with his sensitive ears it was hard for him to catch. He didn't ask how they got ruined it was obvious, they were ruined when she got beat up by Kikyo.

"Come on I'll take you home now," he said as he walked to the door.

Nodding Kagome followed him, she was going home now. It took them 15 minutes to walk to the ancient shrine her family lived on. Neither spoke during the walk, so an uneasy silence fell between them.

When they arrived at the shrine gate Kagome turned around and faced Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I'll wash your clothes and return them to you tomorrow at school." Kagome mumble.

" Sure, and sorry for throwing out your uniform, I didn't think," he replied.

"It's ok," turning her head Kagome looked up the steps to where her home was, and then looked at Sesshomaru in the eyes. "Good- bye Sesshomaru."

" Good-bye Kagome," he softly replied stared back into her eyes.

A blush made it's way into Kagome's cheeks, feeling it she turned and started running up the steps, determined not to cry.

Sighing Sesshomaru turned and walked back to his apartment. Maybe now that she was gone he could relax, and finally get started on the huge pile of homework that awaited him at home.

" MOM, SOUTA, GRANDPA, I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled as she walked into her house.

" Kagome your back," said her mother. " We've been worried about you, are you ok honey?"

"I'm fine mom, I just had an accident and a friend took care of me," She quickly lied, hoping that Sesshomaru hadn't told her mother why she wouldn't be returning home for 2 weeks.

"That's what the school told us," Her mother answered, as she walked toward her and pulled her into a hug.

" M..Mother are you ok?" Kagome stuttered, she could feel tears start to soak into the shirt she was wearing.

" I was so worried about you Kagome, I thought that something terrible had happened to you. I'm just so glad that you've returned to us." Her mother sobbed, after a couple of minutes her mother seemed to regain her composer and let her daughter go. "where's your uniform?"

" It got ruined in the accident, I'll have to buy another set from the school tomorrow." Kagome said " I'll go pick up a set as soon as I get there." Yawning she looked at mother. " I think I'm going to go take a shower and than go to bed"

Her mother nodded and moved out of her way. "I'll make sure that grandpa and Souta leave you alone,"

" Where are they?" She asked as she noticed for the first time that neither had come to say hello her.

" Souta's at Sutoru's house, he's been spending a lot of time with him since he came out of the coma. And Grandpa is out looking at some supposed magical item."

"Ok thanks mom I appreciate it," Kagome sat as she ran up the stairs to the bathroom. She sighed as she felt the warm water hit her face and body, it was so great to be home. She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold then reluctantly got out. Drying her self off with a towel she looked at Sesshomaru's clothes on the floor. Looking at the she remembered that she had to wash them and return the nest day. Picking them up she exited the bathroom.

"MOM," She yelled from the top of the stairs.

" What?" her mom called up to her as she came to the landing to see what her daughter wanted.

" Could you wash these for me? I promised Sesshomaru that I would wash and return them to him tomorrow." She called down.

" Sure throw them down." Her mother called to her.

"Thanks mom you're the best," she said as she dropped the clothes over the railing to her mother, then she walked into her room, and collapsed on her bed. Soon she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked into him apartment, it was so quiet with Kagome. Ignoring the large pile of homework on his desk Sesshomaru walked in his room. As he did something caught his eye on the floor was Kagome's notebook. _'she must have forgot it here. I'll return it to her tomorrow at school.'_ Picking up the notebook and setting it on his desk, he walked over to him bed and closed his eyes. Even before he had a chance to take of his clothes he was asleep. His dreams filled with images of Kagome.

There you go I hope u like it sorry if it's to short I don't have a lot of time. So R&R ok? Thanks


	7. Back To School

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update but I've been really busy lately. Thank u to everyone who's reviewed I have 28 now and don't worry Kagome will not stay weak forever. So here we go. P.s I don't own inuyasha yet…

Kikyo shivered as she walked to the park bench where no doubt Naraku awaited her. She hadn't talk to him since that night when she entered Kagome's mind, and had been forced out by the girls' will. She didn't know what this meant though, she was still getting used to her newly gained powers. She was shocked when Naraku told her to meet him at the park, why would he want to talk to her now? Walking up to the bench she sat down and thought of what Naraku had said the last time they had spoken.

Flash Back

"It appears that the girl was able to break your spell," Naraku said, from where he was hidden in the brushes.

" I told you before If you wish to talk to me then talk to me face to face do not hide like a coward," Hissed Kikyo.

" I see that your still as feisty as ever, one day that's going to get you into trouble," Naraku said as he appeared as if out of thin air in front of the woman.

"You lied to me, you told me that Kagome would be able to break free and she did," Kikyo said as she stood up and walked forward so that she was standing only a few inches from Naraku.

"I had no idea that the girl had the powers of a miko, it was you that awoke them within the girl," He replied, "You got out didn't you and you had you fun, but now I must forbid you from ever entering that girls mind again." Seeing the confused look on her face he continued. "You have much to learn and are just learning how to use your powers, if you were to enter the girls mind you would become trapped within her mind forever. I don't need you anymore so go you have served your purpose and I have no need for you anymore."

" What? You knew that the girl could break free didn't you," Kikyo seethed and she glared at the man.

" Don't get cocky, be happy that I don't take your powers back right now and kill you in the process. Be content with what you've been given, and be ready I might need you sometime in the future. Should I call for you make sure you come, for if you don't the consequences will be grave." And with those final words Naraku disappeared. Leaving Kikyo alone with her thoughts and wondering if she would be called on again.

End Flash Back

'He said that he wouldn't need me anymore,' thought the dark miko. 'Yet he called for me anyways, what could he want from me…?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a cold voice.

" So you came a very wise choice," A voice called from the darkness.

"Do not talk to me while you hide I told you that before," she said already becoming agitated.

" Of course," As he said this he stepped out from the shadows of the trees and came face to face with the dark miko.

" Why did you ask me to come here Naraku?" Her voice was cold and impatient. It was obvious that she did not like the fact that she was used last time and was still sore about it.

" Kagome will be returning to school tomorrow, I need you to do something for me." He said simply.

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

Naraku laughed inwardly and the girls' mistrust, she was very smart not to trust him. He had to give her some credit she would not be fooled twice. He would have to tread lightly if he wanted her to do as he wished. " It is nothing big, but I'm sure you will enjoy doing this for me,"

Kikyo grinned she knew what he meant she was going to have some fun with Kagome the next day she couldn't wait.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Groaning Kagome rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, when she saw the time she groaned again. It was only 6:15 she wasn't used to getting up so early. the 2 weeks she spent with Sesshomaru had really done a number on her sleeping habits. She would have one hell of a time staying awake in class today. She sighed and pressed the off button on her alarm clock. Rolling over she was already almost asleep and would have been able to sleep. Except for one thing.

"KAGOME GET UP, IT'S MORNING AND WE HAVE SCHOOL!" yelled her little brother, Souta as he jumped on her bed.

"SOUTA, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She bellowed at her little brother, picking up her pillow and getting ready to throw it act his head. Souta shrieked and ran out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen, laughing loudly the whole way. Groaning one last time, Kagome dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower she got in, and almost fell asleep, until again her sleep was deigned by a sudden rush of cold water that hit her and instantly woke her up.

"SOUTA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed, even above the sound of the water she could hear her brother laughing at his prank. Quickly finishing up her shower she got out and tried to look at her self in the mirror. Seeing that it had fogged up she went to wipe it off. As she reached she caught a glimpse of her wrist, the cut was gone but it still hurt everyone once in a while. Shaking her head she wiped the fog from the glass and quickly brushed her teeth and hair. Pushing the tears back that threatened to leak from her eyes, she didn't need that right she had to get ready for school. Wrapping the towel around herself tighter she left the bathroom and made her way to her bedroom. She didn't have a uniform because it had been ruined so she wore the closest thing she had to her school uniform. A short black skirt, and a white form fitting t-shirt, looking into the mirror she wished that the t-shirt wasn't so tight, but it was all she has until she got to school and bought her new uniform.

" KAGOME, BREAKFAST," Called Souta from the bottom of the stairs.

" OK," Grabbing a sweater to cover her shirt Kagome looked down at her legs they were still healing and would be noticed. So quickly she rushed over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of very high socks that went passed he knee's and a few inches bellow her skirt.( A.N. Her skirt is as short as the one she usually where in the show.) Successfully covering the marks on her legs, sighing in relief she ran down stairs to the kitchen.

" Thanks for breakfast mom," She said cheerfully as she picked up a piece of toast and bit into it. " This is great."

" Thank you dear, oh I wash those clothes that you asked me to last night there in your backpack already," Said Mrs. Higarashi as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

"Thanks mom, I don't know what I would do without you," she said gratefully.

" You know there's a legend, about.."

BAM

" Grandpa nobody wants to here another one of your boring made of tales." She said, as Souta laughed as their grandfather rubbed his head where Kagome had hit him.

" There not made up, every single one is true." He said sourly.

" Suure Gramps," Said Souta sarcastically. "I'm sure that the legend about the flying squirrel is true, or the one about the hoard of purple monkey that once plagued this land, or…"

"Ok Souta, that's enough eat your breakfast" Said Mrs. Higarashi calmly. " You have to leave soon or you'll be late for school, you too Kagome you better finish up. The money for your school uniforms' is on the counter."

" Ok mom, thanks again," She said, as she picked up her plate and put it in the sink, picking the money up off the counter she walked to the door. "I'll see you after school everyone bye," Pausing to put on her shoes, Kagome picked up her backpack and walked out the door.

The sun was bright as she walked down the steps from the shine, it was a great day. But she didn't even notice it she had other things on her mind, like how was she going to catch up with all her missed school work and, explain why she had been gone so long or, why she wasn't wearing her school uniform. '_Hopefully if I'm quiet people won't notice I'm back' _ she thought but she already knew that it wouldn't work. She started to worry even more with each step she took. Why did she have to go back to school? She stopped walking when she found her self-standing in front of the school, panic gripped her. She couldn't do it, she couldn't go back in there it was too horrible. She was about to turn around and run when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

" I hope your not thinking of leaving already," Said a soft voice. Kagome knew immediately that it was Sesshomaru blushing she turned around to face him.

" I..I.. was just um…" She stuttered unable to think up a good excuse.

Sesshomaru laughed softly as she stuttered, she really was no good at hiding things. "Come on let's go in, classes will start soon," he said calmly as started to walk towards the door.

"Ok," she said softly looking down at the ground she started to follow him inside.

She couldn't here people whispering as she walked down the halls catching the odd word.

"That's Kagome, there's Sesshomaru, where have they been, did they get sick, I heard they got hurt, they've been gone for a long time." People whispered.

Feeling her cheeks grow hot she started to walk faster, and bumped into Sesshomaru.

" Sorry," she apologized her cheeks growing if possible even more red.

"Relax everything will be fine," he assured her as he turned around. Seeing that she was staring at the ground, he realized that people would be saying things. "Follow me,"

"O..ok," She muttered and walked silently behind him, wondering where he was leading her to.

When they arrived in a deserted area of the school, he turned around to face her.

"Kagome listen to me, you have to ignore people when they start talking about you,"

he said softly.

" I can't," she replied still looking down at the floor.

Sesshomaru lightly grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him, her eyes were full of fear mistrust and pain. " Kagome listen to me, you have to go through with this sometime, you can't run from it."

" I know I have to but, I don't want to," She answered.

Looking down at the pain in her eyes there was nothing he wanted to do more in the world at that moment than to take her away from this place. Somewhere where he could make sure that she was safe, but he knew if he did that then she would never be able to get over it. No matter how much he wished she didn't have to do it, or how much he wished he could take her away, she had to do this.

" Kagome I have soothing for you," he said as he bent down to his backpack, opening it up he pulled out the black book she had written her poem in a couple of day's earlier. "When things get bad just pull this out and write something, ok"

Reaching out she slowly took the book from him, and started to relax she remembered the feeling of calm she felt when she wrote in the book. "Ok I will," forcing herself to smile she turned and started to walk down the hall towards her first class.

Sesshomaru watched her until she turned the corner, then turned and walked the opposite way to his class. He wished he could be there for her but it was better if he wasn't this was something that she had to face on her own. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't be watching out for her, she was under his protection and if anyone did anything to hurt her he would show everyone what happens if they hurt her.

Kagome opened the door to the office and walked up to the counter and waited patiently while one of the secretaries go off the phone.

"Ok thank you for calling in I hope she feels better soon good bye now…." Hanging up the phone the secretary looked a Kagome. " And what can I do for you young lady?" She said kindly.

"Umm.. I need 3 new uniforms please," she said softly. "I outgrew my old ones."

" Sure but your going to have to wait until the end of the day, were all out right now, but we should have some in by the end of the day ok?" the secretary answered.

Kagome froze, the end of the day that would be that she had to walk around for the whole day in her regular clothes. She couldn't do that; she wanted to blend in today not stand out! Taking a deep breath she nodded and quickly walked of the office. _'Oh no, what am I going to do?' _she thought _' I can't walk around the school with out a uniform on, people are going to ask questions. This is the worst thing that could have happened to me today.'_ Before she could think of something to do the first bell rang signaling that classes would be starting soon. She rushed to class to grab a seat so that she didn't have to walk into the class late and have people stare at her even more.

She rushed into her class and grabbed a seat before anyone else got there. She pulled her books out of her backpack and set them on her desk. As people started walking into the class she grew more and more nervous. So she bent down and grabbed the black book at of her bag as well. Just having the book on her desk calmed her enough during the class that she could pay attention to what the teacher had to say. Finally when the bell rang and the class packed up their book she decided that she would have the book out all day. With the book close to her she was able to make it through the day, it calmed and reminded her that if she ever needed it that she had the save haven of the pages within the book. Finally the final bell rang and she had went and picked up her knew uniform's. As she walked home she felt relieved, the day had gone smoothly nobody asked her questions about anything. But the day wasn't over yet.

She didn't know it but somebody was waiting for her in the shadows.

There done, I hope u guys enjoy this chapter and plz plz R&R ok?


	8. Determination

Hey everyone I'm back I'd just like to say WOW I never thought that I would get so many reviews thank you guys everyone of you so much and plz tell all your friends about my story! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK!

Shivers ran up Kagome's back as she walked though the park making her feel uneasy '_Why or why did I have to stay so late after school_?' she thought. She sped up her pace something inside her was telling her that she had to walk faster, something was wrong, something was very wrong. Walking faster than before she cursed the fact that she had to take a short cut home. The short cut took her though a secluded part of the park, a part that she didn't like being in alone especially now that the sun was starting to set.

Suddenly Kagome felt hands circle around her waist followed by a violent jerk as she was thrown to the ground. When she landed on the ground she hit her head on something causing her vision to swim before her. She tried to get up but when sit up her wrists we grabbed and roughly pinned above her head. Causing her to gasp as pain shot through her arms. After a couple of seconds Kagome could feel her panic start to rise, she knew what was going on someone was trying to rape her! She knew that she had to get out into the open; she had to let someone know what was going on. As she opened her mouth to scream she gagged as she felt her salient quickly cover her lips with his own.

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked though the park; it was going to be lonely now with Kagome around him. He knew that it had to be this way, and anyways he didn't want her near him anyways. He was a youkai and she was nothing more than a soft human, she was inferior she meant nothing to him. Yet Sesshomaru couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right, he didn't know what it was all he knew was that something inside him said that there was trouble close by and to watch out. Learning along time ago to listen to his superior instincts Sesshomaru stood on guard ready for anything.

That's when _her _scent assaulted his nose. It was Kikyo and she wasn't alone someone was with her and they were close by to, strain Sesshomaru could barely hear it but they were talking about something. He was going to walk the other way when he heard something that sounded like 'Kagome' being said. Immediately he started making towards the two talking a within seconds could hear what was being said.

" Have you done as I've ordered Kikyo?" said a cold voice.

"Yes, but why did you ask me to do such a thing?" The girl know as Kikyo asked.

"Why what ever do you mean my dear?" you could almost hear the smile on the mans lips as he said it.

"You know what I mean what good would it do to have the snake youkai attack her? What could you hope to accomplish by ordering such an attack you know that the demon will surly kill her. Not that I mind if he does though." Kikyo's voice was laced with malice it was clear she had not gotten over her defeat from the last time she had encountered Kagome.

" Keh, keh, keh, curiosity killed the cat you know, being so nosey won't do u much good. You would do good to remember that my dear Kikyo." He cooed to the clearly frustrated dark miko. "You will find out that my actions are not in wasted, we need to find something's out about this Kagome before we can do anything more."

" I don't like it when you play games like this, why is it that you send others to do the work you could so easily do yourself?"

"My dear one, I am much to powerful to sully my own hands with the stench of the blood of such a inferior human. Those are not worth my time. We'll see how she does with this challenge, that is if she can survive there fun that Kato as planned for her."

Now the miko was confused. "What do you mean fun? I was under the impression that he was to kill her."

An sinister chuckle escaped his lips." Yes he will but Kato seems to prefer those that have been sullied, for some reason virgin's upset his stomach, so he will have to fix that slight problem, for you see the maiden is just that, a maiden, she is untouched… for now,"

Sesshomaru was sure that Kikyo had answered the man he yet to identify, but he didn't hear her, he was already running through the park. He could smell it was very faint but he was sure it was Kagome's scent she was scared he wouldn't be to late he just couldn't be. She had already gone though to much as it was one more thing and she would be to deeply scared beyond repair. He didn't know what it was that drove him, but something told him that he had to find her. He would no longer deny it Kagome had become important to Sesshomaru she had become … a friend.

Kagome struggled against the restricting arms that now help her arms high above her head hurting her. As the hand of the snake youkai made short work of her shirt as he used a sharp claw to rip it down the middle. No matter what she didn't it was hopeless and only served to make her salient angry.

"Stop moving wench," he said as he backhanded her. She could taste the coopery taste of her own blood from the cut that had now formed on the side of her mouth. The beast roughly grabbed her breast as she fought desperately to get him off her. She couldn't let him do this, she would let him do this to her. Tears traced down her cheeks now. She couldn't believe this everything just seemed to go right and this is happening? It all seemed so hopeless like there was nothing that she could do and she was probably right there was nothing she could do. No she would think that way she wouldn't quite fight until she died fighting, she was sick of everything. Sick of being the one that got pushed around the one that always got shoved aside and ignored. Treated like she was nothing lower than dirt, always put last. She had not known it before but now she did she **was** worth something. Images flashed though her head he mother her brother Ji-chan and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru he had cared for her while she was lost in the darkness of her own mind he had taught her that she had strength within her self. That she was strong and she didn't have to be ashamed with her self. She was her own person and she wasn't about to let some filthy snake do this to her.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed, as the feeling of power that had helped her when she was trapped within Kikyo's power, once again enveloped her. Her pure powers finally broke though the hold that had been holding them back from her. Shattering the barrier that stopped it from helping it's mistress, now the power was free. It surged though her body and she could smell the youkai burning above her. She was sick of being the one put last sick of it all she was not going to weak any more she was not going to be the damsel in distress she was sick of it. She was going to do something she was not going to be the one that needed rescued all the time. No this time she was going to rescue herself. Her power as if sensing her determination surged though her body like a wave causing her body to go from a faint oink glow surrounding her to a hot white light that seemed to emit from the place her heart was. Suddenlt a a creature fromed from the light that had surrounded her takeing shape above her. Leaving her drained, the last thing she saw was a powerfull beast riping the snake off of her body before she finally gave into the darkness that had crept into he corners of her eye's.

I hope u guys like it, I didn't like the fact that Kaogme seemed week that kinda throws me off about the show u no wat I mean? now she can defend her self and I'll explain it more in the next chapters.and thank u to all those of u that read my story I aprricate it and don't worry the next chapter will be longer I just had to leave it off her cause well u'll see why next chapter. It's kinda a cliffy but not that much rite? Hope u guys like it!


	9. Protector

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews that I've been getting! I can't believe it only 8 chapters and I have over 50 reviews YOU GUYS ALL ROCK THANK YOU SO MUCH!** Pocky rains down from the sky **eat all you guy's want! O ya and before I forget I have to tell you guys that if you or anyone you know are Kouga lovers I'm writing a Kouga Fanfict It's called Heartache R&R for it plz!

Sesshomaru raced through the park, searching desperately for Kagome. He could tell that she had been hurt the scent of her blood and tears was the only thing that led him to her. He had been slightly relived when the scent of burning snake youkai reached his sensitive nose and then the disappeared entirely. Unfortunately his relief was short lived because as soon as the smell of burning youkai left another scent became noticeable. What worried him was the fact that he couldn't name this scent, it wasn't a demon or even a half demon but it wasn't human either. It smelled like energy pure energy and but most of all it smelled like Kagome. Now he had started to grow angry, thing would pay dearly because the only way for a creature to smell like another being would be through mating. This would mean that it forced it's self upon her because he smelt no arousal from her, but the air was thick from the scent or a male's arousal. Quickening his pace he became even angrier this beast had taken Kagome's virginity, and that was something that could never been given back, and she was sure to greatly traumatized and after all the things she went through he would be surprised if she would make through this without losing her will to live once again.

As he reached the sight of the attack his eyes widen in shock, there was no demon but there was a strange beast hovering over Kagome's body. As he stepped closer the 'thing' noticed his approach turning around it growled and stood protectively over her body. He took a step closer to her; as soon as he did the beast growled louder and bared its teeth. Since the 'thing' would let him close to Kagome's body he stepped back and studied it. The thing was as large as a wolf and it looked like one yet it had some important differences that made it look almost like a very large dog. A dog the size or a horse was what described it best, it was white and on closer inspection he found out that the thing was glowing. He drew in a sharp breath as he realized what this thing was; it was a miko's last defense. It was her spirit, but because there were so many animals in the world it was very rare for a person to have a spirit that was human. Hers apparently took the shape of a very large dog, but it wasn't the spirit that surprised him more, it was the fact that she had some how been able to call it out. Yet she had only ever used her miko powers once before, only the most powerful could draw out there spirits, and it usually used up so much energy. That the beast could only stay out for no more then a couple of seconds, yet hers had been out for at least 10 minutes.

He would think about that later right now he had to get her spirit to let him take her away form this spot, before Kikyo came. Thinking he decided to wait until Kagome's powers ran out and it would have to return to her body. After he waited for 10 more minutes, after that it became apparent that the spirit wasn't going anywhere, and that truly amazed him. He was sure that it would have to return to her body by this time, yet there it stood not even wavering for a second. He would have to think of something else it couldn't be good for Kagome the beast would be using too much of her energy. After a couple more minutes of thinking he became frustrated when he could think of nothing, these spirits couldn't be reasoned with. They had only one purpose and that was to protect the miko that had called it forth, it's mistress. Just as he was begging to think all was lost Kagome started to stir she some how waking up, but that was impossible her spirit would have used up so much of her powers now that she shouldn't have been able to even move for at least a week. Yet there she was moaning and trying to open her eyes, instantly he tried to move closer to her to help her sit up, but as soon as he took a step the spirit bared his teeth and growled. It still wouldn't let him anywhere close to its mistress.

The first thin Kagome saw when she opened her eyes was the body of what seemed like a very large wolf standing over her growling at something as if it was protecting her. Following its gaze she saw what it was growling at, there stood Sesshomaru. Apparently her protector she called it wasn't letting him close to her. Sitting up (to Sesshomaru's amazement) she placed her hand on the animals' leg, instantly a bright flash of light surrounded it and it vanished back within her body. All she felt was soft warmth where it had disappeared over her heart. Looking up at Sesshomaru she could only think of one thing to say. "How?"

How that was a good question and it would be answered, later. First his only thought was getting her away from this place. Walking over to her he looked down at her for the first time since her had found her. Hr shirt was completely torn to shred and bra had been ripped down the middle, exposing her breasts. He bent down and noticed that she was shivering, sighing he took the jacket he was wearing and draped it around her shoulders. Then he picked her up (bridle style) and began to walk to her home, the walk was silent neither knew what to say, and so they settled with a comfortable silence. That was until she noticed that she was taking her to her home.

Panicking she started squirming in his arms until he let her down, facing her with a look of utter confusion on his face. "Sesshomaru I can't go home!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, why couldn't she go home? "Why not? I'm sure you wish to be with your family after what you've been through,"

Looking down at the ground she spoke quietly. "No Sesshomaru, I can't go home. If I do than my mom will want to know what happened and then I'll have to tell her!"

Now he was really confused why didn't she want to be with her family after her ordeal he was sure that most people would. "Why would telling your mother what happened to you be a bad thing?"

Looking up at him, he was surprised to see fear and a great sadness in them yet there were no tears. That made him somewhat proud that now she didn't cry as often now, she had indeed grown stronger and had not been broken like he thought she would be. "If she knows then she'll make me go to the police and I can't really tell anyone that I kinda (yes it's supposed to say kinda) melted the thing and a huge animal appeared out of no where and protected me. I would sound like a total freak, and I don't need any more people thinking that. Sesshomaru please, please don't take me home I'll go anywhere just not there." She looked up at him her eyes were pleading him to understand and do as she asked.

Sighing he scooped her up again and turned around walking back to his place with out saying a word. Tonight would be a long night and he would have a lot of explaining to do.

When they arrived at his place he set her down on the couch and told her to wait there. Returning a couple of minutes later with a set of pajamas for her to change into. "Go change while I make you some tea, I'm sure you have something that you want to ask me."

Nodding her head Kagome stood up and walked into the bathroom. As she took off his jacket she noticed all the bruises on her body as well as the many cuts. Most of them had stopped bleeding by now, so they weren't a big deal. After she changed she finally gathered up enough courage to look at her face, when she did she gasped at what she saw. He face was covered in small little bruises and the corner of her lip was scabbed from when the demon had hit her, worst of was the fact that she had a huge bruise around her left eye from when he had backhanded her. It was a deep purple now and it would go away for a few days she knew that for sure. Dreading what her mom and family would think if they saw this she decided that she would not be returning home for at least 4 days. He family wouldn't mind they were used to her disappearing for a couple of days every now and then, not that they liked it but they knew that she would do it whether they liked it or not, so they had grown used to it and eventually accepted it. Walking out of the bathroom she walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Sesshomaru to come with the tea. As she waited questions began running through her mind, what had happened, what was that thing, and why was it protecting her? Patently she waited for him to come into the room and answer her many many questions.


	10. Explanation

Hey everyone I want to say thank you so much. I mean wow I never thought that I would have this many reviews. And only 9 chapters up! Wow u guys all rock thank you very, much. I hope you like this chapter, I've decided since this story seems to be such a hit that I'm going to make the chapters longer. I hope you enjoy it and thanks again to all those who are reviewing for my stories. You're the best also don't forget to check out my other story heartache as well as my poems that I've written.

Sesshomaru walked in to the room and sat down beside her. Handing her a cup of tea he waited for the many question she was sure to ask him.

She took a deep breath and began. "Why?" that was all she said. You could tell by the way she said it that she was sad, but her eyes shone with determination. It was obvious that she didn't want to cry, she was trying to put on a brave face, and was doing a pretty good job. It was further proof that she had grown stronger over the past couple of weeks.

He was shocked; he was expecting many questions. It took him a minute to answer her. That one word asked so many questions, more than she could have asked even if she had asked each question separately. This one word questioned the answered the answered that he could give her. And in shock for a couple of seconds he let his mask slip.

He eyes widened when she watched him. After she had asked him her question it became obvious that he wasn't expecting that one word. To her surprise as well to his she watched as his mask slipped. The mask that her always wore, the one that never betrayed what he was feeling had faltered. His eyes that were always cold and unfeeling were overflowing with sadness and pity. The air of authority that surrounded his dropped and was replaced by one of intense guilt. His usually cold and unfeeling features dropped, replaced by the intense pity and sorrow he felt at that moment. Even though the fact that his grief was so immense that it caused his mask to fall meant that he had nothing good to tell her she was happy. He liked her enough to be sad for her, maybe she was starting to melt the ice that surrounded his heart of stone. Then before she could think anything else the mask was back up.

" I can't answer that, there's something's that I don't understand," he admitted. It angered him, the fact tat her couldn't answer all her questions, or really question.

She nodded her head, she hadn't been expecting him to have all the answers, and she had to try though. "Ok then what was that thing, the glowing shining thing that looked like a huge wolf. What was that?"

He knew she would ask him that and why wouldn't she? Taking a deep breath and setting down his teacup he began. "Every living thing has a spirit. The spirit is harbored deep within a person's soul. It's a person's primal instinct almost, and it comes in many forms. Most are animals like yours it is very rare for somebody to have one that is human. Many people don't know about it and never will because only those that are pure can call upon them. So this means that only Miko's can because every miko is pure, hence the ability to purify demons. It is a last defense for a miko to call out her spirit, and it takes a lot of training and it takes a lot of training and an intense amount of energy for it to become a solid creature. But once a spirit is called forth it protects it's mistress fiercely it only has instincts, and the need to protect the one that called it forth over comes all it's other instincts including saving it's self. So what you saw was your spirit and it came in the form of a giant dog."

Kagome blinked a couple of times as she took in this new information and she set her teacup down beside Sesshomaru's. Unfortunately all Sesshomaru's explanation did was give her more questions to ask him. "You said that I would need training to be able to call forth my spirit, but I have never been trained in my life, how is this possible?"

" I don't know, you are very powerful to be able to bring it out like that, but the thing is that you shouldn't be able to talk to me right now. You should be fighting just to breathe," He saw her stiffen at his words, and before she could say anything he continued. " As I said it takes an enormous amount of energy to call out one's spirit, usually a miko only has enough energy to sustain the spirit for a couple of minutes at most. You on the other hand were able to have yours out for nearly half an hour it's unheard of. At the very least right now your body should be completely drained of all of its energy. You should be bed ridden yet you are not and that's very strange."

" I didn't even know that I called Shito out," she whispered. " I can't believe that I have that kind of power." She looked down and stared down at her hands in awe.

" What did you just call your spirit? Why did you name it?" he asked. This girl fascinated him she was different and for some reason it made him want to get to know her even more.

Kagome looked up at him with a smile. " Well why not? It's part of me yet you said that it has a mind of it's own. So why not give it a name." A look of concern made it's way onto her face, it was apparent when she talked. "Sesshomaru if I didn't call out Shito purposely than that must mean that I have absolutely no control of my powers. And that there's a lot of power for me to not control. What am I going to do? I could purify you of any other demon without meaning to do it. I don't want to do that. I want to be able to choose when to or when not to use my powers."

He nodded in approval at her concern her was surprised that she had been able to figure that out so quickly. Clearly underneath all that self-doubt a truly spirited, smart and strong person struggled to break free. " I will be training you, there are not a lot of miko's left in the world and the ones that still exist pale in comparison to your power. And in your case they could not be of any assistance."

She was confused now; he was a demon himself wasn't he? " But Sesshomaru you are a demon as well. Isn't there a chance that I could purify you?"

" There is no chance of that happening, I am to powerful to put myself in such a situation." Looking down at her he gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him in the eyes. "It's is also a risk I'm willing to take to ensure your safety. You have drawn the attention of a power demon. I don't know who he is. But you have peeked his interest and now he will be after you. I will not always be around and the demons will not be as weak as Kato was. You need to learn how to protect yourself." He said as he released her chin. "We will start your training tomorrow, meet me in front of the school once classes end."

Nodding Kagome stood up and headed towards the door she was tired and she had to think things over. " ok then I'll see you tomorrow," she tried to grab the door knob but before she could reach it Sesshomaru stepped between her and the door.

"You will stay here for the night, it's to dangerouse for you to go home tonight. That demon is out there and will be looking for you, it's in your best interest to stay here."

Too tired to resist she just nodded and turned around, and began to walk over to the couch to sleep for the night. But again Sesshomaru bared her way. " what now? I'm tired I really want to go to sleep."

"You shall sleep in my room like you did before," he said simply and he gently began pushing her towards his room.

" But it's your room. I can sleep on the couch," she protested but before she could say anything else she had been pushed into his bedroom.

"Goodnight Kagome. I will see you in the morning," he said as he shut the door leaving Kagome alone with her confusion. Sighing she walked over to the bed and before her head even hit the soft pillow she was asleep.

Well done I know it's not that long but you know wat I tried. I promise to make my next chappie longer. And I'll be updating my other sotry very soon I hope you enjoy this chapter and plz. R&R!


	11. Holding Hands

Ok here u guys go. A longer chapter. Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Kagome bolted up a cold sweat covered her body; breathing heavily she tried to calm herself down. The dream had been so real; it felt like she had really been there. Pulling her legs up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them and tried not to cry. The moonlight shone threw the window illuminating her body. As she sat their images of the dream flashed through her head.

0-0-0-0-0-Dream0-0-0-0-0

Running through the forest Kagome tried to get away from her. She didn't want to be here, she couldn't believe that she _was_ here _again._ As she was running suddenly two strong wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her into the bushes. As she struggled she realized that the arms belonged to the snake youkai. Fear ran through her as she fought with everything she had. Then the dream skipped. Now she was lying down on her back with Shito standing over her protectively, he was growling at someone. Looking over she saw it was Sesshomaru and it looked like Shito was going to attack him at any moment. Screaming she tried to get Shito to stop but it wouldn't, and before she could do anything her protector had attack the man who only wished to help her. Lunging Shito attached it's self to Sesshomaru's throat, as she watched in horror as the only friend she had ever had was purified before her eyes, the ashes that were once Sesshomaru carried off by the wind. As this was happening Kagome screamed as loud as she could, apologizing to Sesshomaru, saying that she didn't mean to, that she was so sorry. Falling to her knees in agony, she begged Shito to let him go. When the beast refused to release Sesshomaru she let out a heart-breaking scream, her tears flowed down her cheeks in streams. As she begged him to forgive her. When she was finally able to look up all that was left of Sesshomaru was his head, and all he said was _I forgive you Kagome_. Then before her very eyes, his head tuned to ashes and the ashes carried away by the wind.

Another flash and the dream again skipped. Now she was standing in front of someone she didn't know, tears still ran down her cheeks but she some how found the strength to stand. She tried to see who the person was but they stood in shadow hiding their feature from her. As she stood there he began to laugh at her. His laugh was cold and heartless it held no pity for her. "Ku, kuku. Kagome what did you do? You just purified the only person ever to befriend you. What kind of freak are you?" While he said these words he somehow drew closer to her, yet he still remained in shadow. Bending over he whispered in her ear. "Run Kagome, run from everything you hold dear. Run from me because, _I make your worst nightmares become reality,"_

Kagome ran, she ran as fast as she could, he ran from the images that still bombarded her, but most of all she ran from _him._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0End Dream0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

It had been so real, she was so scared she wanted to cry but she couldn't she wouldn't let her self-cry. Turning her head she looked up at the moon, it was a beautiful full moon tonight. She didn't know how but by looking at it, it somehow helped her to relax.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sat up, he could smell Kagomes' fear and unshed tears. He assumed that she had, had a nightmare it was to be expected after what she had been through. Swinging his legs over the side off the couch he stood up and began walking towards his bedroom. As he drew closer he could smell the cold sweat that drenched her body, the nightmare must have been truly terrifying for her. He could hear that her breathing was laboured and fast truly she was scared. Grabbing the door handle, he turned it and opened the door. The sight that awaited him was breath taking; Kagome was sitting u with her legs pulled up to her chest and he arms wrapped around them. Her head was turned, as she was looking out the window at the full moon that hung over head. The light from the moon hit her face, making it look pale almost like porcelain. As he took a step closer she heard his soft footsteps and turned her head, he hair whipped around resting on her shoulders perfectly as the moonlight reflected off her raven locks.

"Kagome, are you ok?" he asked. He could smell her fear becoming more and more faint, her breathing returned to normal and she seemed to have calmed down.

Smiling she looked at him in the eyes and said. "Yeah I'm fine it was just a dream,"

"You have been through a lot lately, I can smell your unshed tears. Why won't you let yourself cry?" he asked as he walked to the foot of the bed and sat down.

" Well why would I? I have done so much of that lately, I don't need to anymore, and anyways I'm tired of crying. I always cried when I got beat up, I cried because I was scared. I don't meant to say that I'm not scared anymore because I'm terrified, but I think that if I can stop crying then maybe I can change," As Kagome said those words her eyelids grew heavy and she laid back down and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Good night Kagome," He said as he got up and walked out of the room. As he lay down on the couch he couldn't help but think about how much she had changed. She wasn't crying anymore and, she was learning to stand up for her self. She may not give herself credit for it but she had changed, she was growing stronger everyday.

Kagome woke up to the sound and smell of bacon sizzling in a frying pan. Sitting up she swung her legs over the bedside and stood up. Walking out into the living room she was not surprised to find that Sesshomaru was already up, she had figured that it was him making the bacon. Walking into the kitchen she found him leaning over the stove cooking eggs and bacon in a frying pan. He was already dressed in the black school uniform they were required to ware, and he had his long, silver hair tied back in a long braid that reached just to his knees.

Without even looking up he spoke to her. "Sit down breakfast will be ready soon, and then you can shower and change."

Nodding Kagome took at the seat, looking down at the table she found that a glass of orange juice had already been poured and set out for her. Reaching over she took the glass and drank some, the juice was delicious and as she drank Sesshomaru set down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her and told her to eat.

Once she finished eating Kagome brought her dishes to the sink, she began to run the water to wash them but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Just go and have your shower. I'll do the dishes we need to leave for school soon," he said calmly as he took the sponge she had in her and began to wash the dishes, she could do nothing but do as he said. It would be rude of her to refuse after all he had already done for her. So she simply went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. (People usually tell you what she did in the shower. But come on people it's JUST a shower. Don't worry I won't leave anything significant out by not telling you exactly what she did in the shower.) After she had showered she realized that she had forgotten her clothes, come to think of it her uniform was ruined. And they had left her backpack at the park. Wrapping the towel tightly around herself she stepped out of the bathroom. Only to bump into something hard, she was about to fall but a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist effectively stopping her descent. When he brought her back up she realized that he had in his hands her backpack that had her other sets uniforms.

"I went to the park and picked it up," he said as he handed the backpack to her. As she blushed furiously at what had just happened.

"Thank you very much," she whispered, then she backed into the bathroom and quickly closed the door. As she got changed she realised that the bruises that should have covered her body weren't there, in fact she had no marks on her body. It was as if the events of the night before had never happened to her. She made a mental note to ask Sesshomaru about it later. When she had finally finished she walked out of the bathroom to find that the kitchen was total clean, and Sesshomaru was standing patiently by the door waiting for her so they could depart.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as she began to walk towards the door.

"Yes lets go," as she said this she walked towards the door and opened it walking out with her head held high and a brave look on her face.

The walk to school was silent, neither talked and a comfortable silence settled between them.

As they approached the gates to the school Sesshomaru watched Kagomes reaction. All she did was lift her head up high and walk forward. Her face was full off determination and all her features told of this, she was determined to do this. She was indeed trying to change, and she so far was doing a good job to.

As soon as Kagome took a step into the school her determination began to fade, she began to wake smaller steps and her head fell as she stared down at the floor. She had only been in the school for 2 minutes and already she had gone back to her old self. Hiding in the shadows trying to be invisible and draw no attention to her self. As soon as she had stepped through the doors her pitiful defence had crumble, she was again exposed.

Noticing that Kagome had crumbled Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of to help her. Walking beside her he reached down and with a clawed hand took hold of hers. Giving her a very rare, but beautiful smile when she looked up at him. He squeezed her hand gently, hoping that maybe if she had someone walking with her, someone showing her that they cared enough to be seen with her. That she would be able to gain the confidence she needed to become visible to everyone, and maybe build up those walls that had crumbled.

Kagome had been shocked at what Sesshomaru had just done, what he was doing. He was holding _her_ hand. She didn't know why but as she felt his fingers enclose hers she couldn't help but feel more secure. It wasn't much to most people but to her it meant everything. Finally after a couple of minutes she was able to find enough courage to close her fingers around his. And the wall that had fallen began to build it's self up again, it was painstakingly slow but yes it was happening. As they reached the doorway of her first class Sesshomaru released her hand.

Bending down he whispered softly in her ear. "You don't walk alone anymore Kagome, I'm here I will always be here," and with those words Sesshomaru walked off to his class.

When Kagome stepped into the room she saw that were people staring at her. She was late coming to class and because of that everyone had seen what Sesshomaru had done. Blushing a deep red she rushed to a seat in the back corner away from all the eyes that watched her. Taking out her books she hid behind them hoping that they would just stop. The teacher cleared his throat and began the lesson, and everyone's eyes returned their attention to the most important thing in the classroom, the clock

Soon the class was over and she was back in the halls. She tried to remember that she wasn't alone, and to keep up he defence but it didn't work. She felt like she could feel everyone watching her, whenever someone laughed she thought they were laughing at her she couldn't take it. Just 20 steps down the hallway she again crumbled, she was angry with herself. She tried to stay strong but she couldn't do it, it was just too much for her to handle. Walking down the hallway Kagome again began to become invisible, she was pushed around, shoved to one side and nobody cared. Suddenly a hand reached out and seized hers in a strong yet gently grip looking she saw Sesshomaru again walking beside her, holding her hand. Silently reminding her that she no longer walked alone. Closing her hand once again around his, they walked down the hall. This time people moved out of the way, they did not just push past her, they moved to one side or the other. It wasn't like people made a pathway for them, it was just that they now seemed to care enough **not** to run into her. To Kagome though, it was just the same as if they really _had_ cleared the hallway for her. The walls that protected her fragile spirit (not Shito, like her happiness and such) built themselves up even higher. This continued all day, whenever she was just about to break Sesshomaru always seemed show up showing her that he really would always be there. By the end of the day Kagome was almost able to walk threw the halls without breaking down, but nobody could get over what she had been through in just one day. She was still very fragile and dependent on Sesshomaru, but slowly she was growing stronger, slowly she was learning how to stand alone and stay standing.

((A/N: I was sooo tempted to end it here it seemed like such a good ending. But alas I promised u my reader's longer chapters so, I will give u longer chapters.))

After school had ended and Kagome was putting her books in her locker closing the lock she thought about how much she was looking forward to training with Sesshomaru. Just as she turned around and began to walk away Kikyo stepped in front of her. She wasn't alone either she had a group of girls with her, and she seemed angry.

"What are you doing freak?" Kikyo snarled. He 'clones' formed a semi circle around them effectively blocking off any forms of escape for Kagome. "What makes you think that you can walk around holding hands with Sesshomaru? Don't you remember Kagome? YOU'RE A FREAK! I really think you have to be reminded of that fact."

0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru paced as he waited for Kagome, looking again at his watch he began to grow worried. She should have been out there 10 minutes ago. Fearing that she might be in trouble he ran into the school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome just stood where she was, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't a freak and she knew it, so she wasn't about to apologise for something that she wasn't. But she didn't have enough strength to say it all she could do was stay silent. Preying that they would just go away.

'Didn't you here me freak. Aren't you going to say sorry, you know you're a freak and your not going to say sorry?" Demanded Kikyo. When Kagome still stayed silent she became enraged and went to punch her, but the punch never connected.

Kagomes' eyes opened widely at the sight before her. Kikyo had tried to punch her but the punch hadn't reached its target. Sesshomaru had appeared out of thin air and grabbed Kikyos arm in mid swing.

"Don't you ever try to hurt her again," As Sesshomaru said this he flipped Kikyo around and painfully pinned her arm against her own back. "She has done nothing to you," After a couple of seconds Kikyo began to whimper in pain so he released her. Walking over to kagome he grabbed her hand and calmly walked though the group of girls, Kagome was shocked to see that they all moved to one side clearing a path for her.

As Kikyo watched them go she grew more and more angry. "One day she will pay, I will make her suffer I'll make her BEG for her death!" vowed Kikyo as she turned and began walking her clones follow behind her in a wave of short skirts and very low shirts. (To show tons of cleavage)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they walked out of the school Sesshomaru began to understand what Kagome had been going through. She had done nothing yet she was punished, he wondered how long she had been dealing with this, and why had she not told her parents? How could she live every single day in fear? It disgusted him kagome was sweet and she had life within her, but it was never seem. She had hidden everything in fear of angering Kikyo; somehow he was going to help her.

"Sesshomaru where are we going?" asked Kagome as the walked out of the school.

"You'll see when we get there, but it will take us a long time to get there at this pace," He replied.

"Oh, ok then do you think that we should run, or can we take a bus to get there?"

"There's only one way to get there," He smiled slightly as he told her this, making Kagome feel both happy and uneasy. What could be causing **Sesshomaru **to smile?

"There is? How?" She was afraid to ask but at the same time she was intensely curious so she asked anyways. In response Sesshomaru picked her up (bridle style) and began running. The speed at which Sesshomaru was running made Kagomes eyes water. Building and trees flashed by them as he ran past him. The whole event left Kagome breathless and excited, but before it even started it had ended.

As Sesshomaru set her down Kagome took in her surroundings. They were far from the city lights and sounds now. Where they were she didn't know but she could no longer see Tokyo even if she tried. They stood in a large clearing full of wild flowers and woods surrounded them on 3 sides. On one side there was a cliff with a steep drop, the sight was beautiful as a small breeze made the flowers sway back and forth.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she began to slowly spin around on the spot, trying to take everything in all at once.

"Were at my training site, nobody knows about this place except for me and now…you," As Sesshomaru talked her walked over behind some of the trees and came out a few seconds later holding a outfit in his hands. "Go change into these, you can't do anything in that outfit,"

Nodding kagome took the clothes and walked behind some off the trees and began to change. Once she had changed she looked down at herself, she had on red baggy pants, a white baggy shirt that had long baggy selves, and she had a white ribbon in her hair to keep it out of her face. She realised that she was in the garb of a miko.

Coming out from behind the tree Kagome saw that Sesshomaru also had changed he now wore Black baggy pants and a tight black muscle shirt. His hair was finally freed from its tight braid and cascaded over his shoulders framing his body perfectly. His body was not ripped as one would think for his immense strength, instead he had a flat stomach he was not skinny but not that buff to her it was perfect. (Just like most anime guys I don't really like the ones that are like Mr. America.)

Nodding in approval Sesshomaru spoke. "That's much better," Walking into the centre of the clearing, telling her to follow him. Once they were in the centre he had her sit down. "You have a lot of power and so we must teach you how to control it. Since I myself am not a miko I cannot teach you the way a miko would." Putting his hand into the pocket of his pants he pulled out a small vile. In it were about 20 small pink pills; taking one out he gave it to Kagome.

"What is this for?"

"It's a pill designed to dull your senses. Sight, hearing, touch, taste, all of your senses will dull to the point where you can no longer feel them. All that will remain will be your miko powers, you need to be able to sense them before you can use them in anyway. They are nothing if you can't understand how they feel." Sesshomaru explained.

"Ok if you say so," With those words Kagome swallowed the pill, almost immediately everything grew dark. She couldn't hear anything, no longer was she able o smell the wild flowers that surrounded her, she couldn't feel the grass beneath her. She was in a place of total darkness, only nothing ness existed. After what felt like a couple of minutes Kagome sensed something within her body, it was warm and calming. It was just beneath her skin always moving swirling in a mass of immense power. Then just as fast as she had fallen into the nothingness she awoke from it. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see that the sky was full of stars, already night had fallen. Sitting up Kagome looked for Sesshomaru, and found him a little ways away training with a deadly looking sword.

"Sesshomaru," She called to him as she stood on wobbly legs.

Putting the sword in its sheath he walked over to her. "So your awake, were you able to sense your powers?"

"Yes I was, but how long was I like that for? It felt like only 5 minutes," Looking up at the sky she saw that the moon was again full and bright.

"When you lose all of you senses you have no way to tell the time. It has been 4 hours since you descended into the darkness. Now you have done enough for today we must return home now. Go and change back into your other clothes now," as he said this Sesshomaru walked behind the trees to change his own garments.

Once they had both changed Sesshomaru picked her up and they set off towards the city. When they reached the steps to the shrine house where Kagome lived, she was already asleep in his arms. Shaking her gently in his arms he woke her up and watched as she groggily climbed the many steps to her home. As he watched her go he felt a pang of loneliness hit his heart. It shocked him he had no idea why he felt that way but yet no matter how he tried to brush it away it stayed. Confused he ran back to his house and collapsed onto his bed. He didn't know why he felt this way all he knew was that he did. And right now he was too tired to think about it he would deal with them in the morning.

0-0-0-0-0-

There you guys go I hope u like the chappie. Plz R&R!


	12. A little note

Hey u guys! Thank you so much for the reviews I love them all! I never thought that I would get so many reviews it's like amazing I love it! O yea and if u want read my other story! It's a Kouga and Kagome one! Anyways here's the long awaited (not really but still) update! Enjoy and plz R&R!

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes immediately hissed and shut them again. '_Damn sun,_' she thought. '_Why does it have to be so bright?' _Throwing the covers over her head she tried to go back to the land of dreams she had been forced from. She had almost accomplished her task sleep was just welcoming her into it's dream filled embrace, but all dreams must end.

"**KAGOME!**" screamed Souta running he launched himself on to her bed. Effectively causing the air to burst out of her lungs when he landed heavily on her stomach. Getting up he crawled to where her head was covered by the blanket and slowly pulled it down off her face. Gulping when he saw her eyes, which were glowing red. Within 2 seconds he had jumped off the bed, run out of the room and down to the kitchen. Where wisely he ran behind his mother's legs.

Mrs. Higarashi knew this tactic. Souta had woken up Kagome, and none to nicely she guessed by the way he was now cowering behind her. Sighing, and covering her ears with her hands she braced herself. Realizing that she would be standing between a very angry Kagome and her 'prey' Mrs. Higarashi gracefully step sided. Exposing (to his horror) Souta to what would be the full fury of his sister. The expected eruption took place, as Kagome bounded down the stairs, screaming bloody murder.

As Kagome reached the doorway flames surrounded her body. (A/N Not really but u get the point) Spotting Souta out in the open she launched herself at him cursing and vowing immense pain. Within two minutes it was all over, (A/N You really think that? If you have a brother or sister you KNOW that it wouldn't be that way) Kagome had pinned a screaming Souta to the kitchen floor and was holding an old, shriveled up fish/monkey (supposedly) paw over his head. The only good think about ji chans addiction to the odd, the gross and the freaky, was that they could be used as torture. Know body wanted to have those things near them. Apparently it was said that if you wished on paw your wish would come true. That was currently being proved wrong, because at that moment Kagome was wishing that she could shove the repulsive thing down Soutas scrawny throat. Remarkably though Souta was holding her off. With the use of both hands he was holding his enraged sisters hand away from his face.

Sighing Mrs. Higarashi took a step forward and snatched the 'heirloom' from her daughters grasp. Even though it was entertaining to watch her father-in-law would have a fit if he ever saw the way his grand children treated the old antique.

It took the two a couple of seconds to realize that the object of terror/torture had been removed from Kagomes' hand. Both blinked a couple of times. Recovering from the shock sooner Kagome took the opportunity to spin Souta around and put him into a headlock. Soon he was kicking and screaming begging his sister to release him. After a couple of minutes Kagome felt that she had gotten her revenge and released him. Smiling she stood up and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Grouch," Souta whispered to Kagomes' back, he didn't know but he had said it louder then he intended to, **much** louder.

Turning to face Souta Kagome glared at him. "What did you just say worm?"

Paling to the color of a ghost Souta replied in a high-pitched squeak. "N... n...nothing,"

"That's what I thought," Turning around Kagome walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom.

Once Kagome had left the kitchen Souta let his breath go and relaxed. It had been along time since his sister had done that. It was a relief to see her acting like her old self again, and to have her home where she belonged. After the death of their father just a short time ago Souta wasn't sure that he could stand to lose his sister too.

Once she had changed and showered kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of toast that had just popped up out of the toaster she began to walk towards the door.

"Kagome aren't you going to stay and have breakfast with us?" asked Mrs. Higarashi when she spotted her daughter leaving the house.

"I can't mom, I have to get to school early. I have to get to the library," Kagome replied as she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

As Kagome ran down the street she shook her head. True she did have to get to the library; because of her training she had been too tired to do the massive amount of homework she had. That wasn't her only reason for wanting to get to school early, she wanted to get to school before everyone else did. She couldn't help it, she was still afraid; anyways it was a bad habit. At least that was what she told her self.

Sesshomaru stood in front of the school waiting. School didn't start for another hour and a half but some people were already arriving. And as he had expected Kagome was one of them. Her face was turned down towards the ground like it always was when she walked. He was not surprised to find that she had come earlier; actually he would have been very surprised if she had not. Kagome was still very self-conscious and probably didn't like to come to school when everyone else did. As she approached the steps to the doors Sesshomaru stepped in front of her.

"Your early Kagome," He said softly. Jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um, yes I wanted to get to the library. I missed a lot of school I need to study. Anyways I didn't get a chance to do my homework, I was really tired when I got home," Kagome preyed that Sesshomaru would believe her, it was the truth. Just not the whole truth.

"I see," was all Sesshomaru said, more to himself than to her. He didn't believe that studying and homework were Kagomes' only reasons for coming in early. If fact he knew that they weren't but, he didn't expect her to tell him that. She was trying to change so probably, she didn't totally think that her real reason **was** the real reason.

Deciding not to question her further Sesshomaru turned around and began to walk up the stairs. He would accept her answer for now, but soon she would not be able to use it. Sesshomaru had a plan to take away all of her reasons.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Sesshomaru had accepted her alibi. She hated not telling him the whole truth but she wanted to change. So she said nothing about her fear of coming to school with everyone else, she would overcome it herself. '_I hope,' _she thought as she followed Sesshomaru up the steps and into the school.

Once they arrived in the library they sat down in one of the many tables. To Kagomes' dismay they were right near the entrance. This meant that everyone would be able to see them when they walked past. Thank Kami they had come in early, so not many people would see them not yet at least. Putting that out of her mind Kagome opened her math textbook and began to work. Math was her worst subject, she just couldn't grasp it and, the fact that she had been away for 2 weeks didn't help her at all. Now she was so far behind that she doubted that she would ever be able to catch up. She used to have a 75 in the class, now she just hoped that she would be able to pass the course.

After 5 minutes of staring at one question Kagome was ready to give up. The numbers made no sense to her, and there was even a letter no 2 letters in the question. Refusing to give up she tried to do the next question, but that made even less sense to her. She had no idea how to do the question she was going to fail she just knew it. And if she failed that meant she had to take summer school courses. Which meant going to school for an extra month! She didn't think she would be able to handle it; she just had to pass the course.

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome kept on staring at one question in her math textbook. The piece of paper she had out to do the work on remained untouched, her pencil hovered over the paper. It was obvious she had no idea how to do the work in front of her. Moving his chair closer to hers he looked at the question, it was simple enough for him to solve. So he took out his pencil and turned the textbook so that it faced them both. Kagome looked up at him in shock, she didn't realize that he had moved so close to her. Giving her a very small smile Sesshomaru asked her. "What don't you understand?"

Returning his small smile with a grateful one of her own Kagome replied. "I can't understand any of it. Math has always been my worst subject and being away for 2 weeks didn't help either."

"Ok then we'll start from the beginning," said Sesshomaru as he began to explain to Kagome how to solve the questions. She was a quick learner and soon had it mastered. Sesshomaru didn't know why but seeing her so happy made him happy as well.

Unfortunately her happiness vanished as she came to the next group of question. They were different from the others and again Kagome had no idea what to do. She wanted to ask Sesshomaru for help but he had just helped her and was now back to reading his book. She didn't want to disturb him so she tried to figure them out by herself.

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was again lost. The new group of questions were completely different so he had expected it. He wanted to help her, but she needed to learn to ask for herself. If he kept on just helping her without being asked she would never gain enough courage to ask people for help. She would just grow used to him always noticing and helping her whenever she needed it, but he wouldn't always be there. If she could learn to ask him for help, then eventually she would be able to ask other people for their help. So he sat there and played the waiting game, and after 10 minutes he heard the question.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry to ask after you just helped me and everything, but could you please explain this to me? It don't understand it at all," Kagome, asked him so softly that he had to strain to hear her. It didn't matter though because she had asked him and that was all that mattered. He was so happy that she had been able to ask.

"Of course I'll help you Kagome, I'll always help you if you need it," He said kindly. Leaning over he read the question and began to explain the process for finding the answer to her. It took her a little while longer to grasp the concept but after 30 minutes she had it learned. She still made mistakes but each time she did Sesshomaru correct her and explain what she had done wrong and how to get the correct answer.

About 5 minutes before the bell was supposed to go Kagome closed her books and put them back into her bag. Turning to Sesshomaru she gave him another grateful smile. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate your help. I think I might do ok in that class now, well for now at least."

"No problem, I didn't mind helping you. Now I think we should be getting our things to out lockers. The bell will be ringing very soon," Sesshomaru said as he began to gather up his books.

Shocked Kagome looked at her watch. The bell would be going in 3 minutes she would never be able to get to class on time. It wasn't like she would be a minute or two late either, her class was on the first floor and her locker on the third. "Oh no what am I going to do? I'm going to be so late; by the time I get there the class will have already started! Everyone will be staring at me when I walk in."

"Why don't you just put your stuff in my locker. It's right across form your first period class so you won't be late." Said Sesshomaru as they stood up and hurried out of the library.

Kagome stopped in mid stride when she heard Sesshomaru's offer. She couldn't believe it. "Really do you mean it?"

"My dear Kagome. I would not have said it if I did not mean it," Grabbing hold of her hand Sesshomaru guided her to the locker. Just after they had placed her stuff in his locker the bell hang. Panicking Kagome rushed off to her class, she entered just as the class was settling down so she was able to slip in unnoticed.

Grabbing her normal seat in the back corner of the classroom Kagome took out her books and began to copy out the note the teacher was writing on the board.

During class Kagome got the biggest shock of her life. As she was writing down the note the teacher was writing on the board a little folded up piece of paper landed on her desk. Thinking that she had to pass it on she glanced at the name written on the front. To her surprise the note said 'Kagome.' Silently she opened it up with shaking hands, wondering who would want to write to her. As she read the note Kagomes' nearly died from the pain the note caused her heart to feel. Crumpling it into a ball she gathered up her books and walked/ran out of the classroom.

Racing down the hall and out the front door. Kagome ran blindly, tears clouded her vision; pain and intense sadness fueled her. She had been trying so hard to change, so hard to over come all of her fears. And maybe be able to overcome her past but it had all been for nothing. It didn't matter what she did she was always going to be 'Kagome the freak' and nothing she could do would change that.

After running for what seemed like hours Kagome collapsed onto the hard earth. She didn't really care where she was; all she wanted was to be alone. Sobbing, she felt herself sinking into darkness again. The feeling of intense loneliness returned, Sesshomaru hadn't been able to help her this time and now she didn't know id she wanted to be helped.

* * *

As the bell rang Sesshomaru walked quickly to the class Kagome had. When he arrived he found that people were just beginning to leave the class. Guessing that the teacher kept them all a little late, he waited patiently at the door. He was sure that Kagome would be one of the last out the classroom, as people past him he heard snatches of conversation.

"I've never seen her run so fast,"

"It was hilarious,"

"Who sent the note?"

"That was my idea. Kagome was getting too strong for her own good. When I claim her I don't want her acting all high and mighty…" The guy didn't have a change to finish what he was saying before Sesshomaru had him by the throat, 4 inches off the ground.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Demanded Sesshomaru. Looking at the person he was currently strangling he recognized him to be Onigumo. Onigumo was a horrible person he believed that all men are superior to women. So nobody was surprised when he had shown interest in Kagome. She was weak and always being pushed around, the perfect girl to Onigumo's' twisted mind. He had become angry that Sesshomaru had become closer to 'his' Kagome, and that she began to act stronger. ((A/N I've decided that since we don't really know much about Onigumo's personality I would make him a little bit like Kouga. Only to the Max while Kouga knows when to back off Onigumo doesn't and he's not very nicest all. Kinda like an extreme Kouga except that he doesn't have and of Kouga's good qualities. I'm a HUGE Kouga fan if u can't tell I have a story about him.))

So h had decided that he would change her back to the way she used to be.

"I changed he back to the way she was after **you** corrupted her!" yelled Onigumo. Unfortunately for him that was the worst thing he could have said.

Tightening his grip on Onigumo's neck Sesshomaru began to choke him. "Where did she go?"

"D..don..don't know," choked out Onigumo.

Growling in anger Sesshomaru threw him into a wall and ran out of the school. His only thought on finding Kagome. "Please be ok," he whispered searching frantically for Kagome's scent.

Once Sesshomaru found it he was alarmed to find that it was very weak. Looking up he was upset to find that dark, gray clouds covered the sky promising a heavy rain.. he had to find Kagome soon, once it started raining the scent would be washed away. Taking off he followed her scent hoping that the rain would hold off until he found her.

Kagome's shoulder shook with the sobbed racked her body. what had she done? Everything had been going so well for her and now the small amount of happiness life had granted her had been taken away. All with that one note. She felt so helpless lost in the darkness again, but now she was prey that someone would save her. after 10 minutes of crying, she stood up and began to run again. Where she was going she didn't matter all she wanted was to run. As she ran a light rain began to fall, the drops missed with her tears as they ran down her face. But still she continued to run forward.

Cursing the rain, Sesshomaru ran faster. her scent had been getting stronger, but the rain was making it even more faint then before.

A soft rain quickly turned into a raging storm. Droplets of rain blocking Kagome's view. Her instincts screamed at her to stop, she didn't know where she was running to or where anything was around her. ignoring the voice she continued running forward, she didn't care all she knew was that she wanted to be alone. Suddenly air was whipping around her as she felt herself falling. Screaming she twisted her body around and, some how managed to grab a tree branch that stuck out from the cliff and hold on for deal life. Rain continued to pound. Hammering her body and running down her face making it hard to breathe. She opened her mouth to try and breathe but water just gushed in, instead of air. Panicking Kagome did the only thing she could think of to do, taking the deepest breath she Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Preying that someone would hear her.

Sesshomaru was almost ready to give up, all that had been left of Kagome's already weak scent had vanished when the rain had changed into a storm. Unable to smell, see or hear anything but rain Sesshomaru didn't know what else to do. It was dangerous for him to run blindly into the storm, he was high up and the ground could run out underneath him and any moment plunging him to him doom. He decided that he would search for 5 more minutes and if he couldn't find her or the rain didn't let up he would have no choice but to turn back. he didn't know where kagome had run to and there was a good chance that she had decided to wait out the storm or return home. At least that's what he told himself. Yet something deep down told him she was in danger, she needed him. He didn't know what told him this, but it carried with it the feelings of loss and something he again could not name. The feeling drove him onward and long after the 5 minutes were up he still ran on.

Kagome was feeling dizzy now. Her arms hurt, she couldn't breath and she was shaking like mad. Which didn't help her with the constantly loosing grip she had on the branch. The rain still pelted her it wasn't a warm rain, it was cold and froze her with every drop that landed on her now blue skin. Her uniform clung to her body adding more weight for her arms to hold. Realizing that she couldn't hold on much longer Kagome gathered up all the strength that remained in her body and let out one final scream for help. Knowing that of nobody heard her, and came to her rescue she would fall to her doom. So Kagome screamed, she screamed with every little bit of energy she had left.

* * *

Don't you just hate me? Such a cliffy! But don't worry I will soon be updating. I have the next chapter already started! Anyways plz R&R! 


	13. Poll

Hey everyone it's me. I'M REALLY SORRY for posting this and I HATE DOING A/N but don't worry as soon as I get the next chapter up I'm going to be taking this down. But I have a serious question t ask you guys. I am writing another story but don't worry it will not be taking away from all my others but I have been suffer from writers block because this story has just been rolling around in my head. But I need your help because I need you guys to tell me something's ok and plz plz review and answer it would mean a lot to me!

#1) what pairing would you like to see? (Sorry no yaoi or Yuri couples I have an idea for one of those but it's in progress. tell you about it later)

#2) would you like Kikyo to be in it? (As a bad guy of course. Or btw I refuse to write a Kikyo anyone fanfic but that's the only one I won't do)

#3) would you like they're to be lemons? And if so what degree? Please rate from 1 to 10. 1 being a kiss and 10 being sex with the full very detailed graphics)

#4) do you want the story to take place in Present day times, or in the feudal era?

#5) If you pick the feudal times do you want Kagome to always having to be saved or do you want her to have grown a lot in strength or would you like to have her having to be rescued once or twice in the story but able to defend her self.

#6) I you pick modern times would you still like kagome to be a miko?

#7 what rating do you want the story to be? Pg 14+ and so on all the way up to R.

#8) How long you like the story to be? Short 10-15 chapters, medium amount, 25-30 chapters or long 40+

#9) how long would you like their chapter's to be? Short 1000 words, medium 2500 words, or long 4000+. Keep in mind the longer the chapter the longer it would take me to update. But I'm gonna try and keep my updates more frequent.

#10) would you there 2 be and oc? (Oc means original characters Ones that you make up your self)

Ok those are my only questions and plz answer I really would appreciate it. And remember it's benefiting you and if you could please get your friends to answer this quiz I'll post my result in my next chapter so you to as a fellow author can see what other people want in a fan fiction. So it is important that we get as many people to answer these questions so that we have a wide spread answers. Thanks sooo much for5 doing this and I promise to make the next chapter extra long for doing this! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! O ya P.s I might be changing my pen name tell me what you think of that as well (if you want!) THANKS!

HEY GUYS sorry for reposting this and some ppl getting 2 e-mail I'm sorry. But I have had people asking me what are the names of my other stories. So I'm going to tell you them ok? I hope this clears up and I'll even tell you what the pairings are! (Aren't I so nice? ) A reason to live this is a Sesshomaru Kagome story if you want a quick way to get to it then all you have to do is click on my name and go to my bio. (But you already knew that right?) My other story is Heartache This one is a Kouga and Kagome story. I also want to thank everyone that has already reviewed and also thanks all my reviewers I have reached 101 reviews (A reason to live) and I can't thank you enough you guess really are the best THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I LOPVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! and my other story is not doing to bad at all 4 chapter and 29 reviews I am honored thank you guess so much!


	14. So Right

Hey everyone sorry for the slow update. : Runs and hides behind tree: I'm sorry! But here the next chapter and I thank you everyone that reviewed for my little poll it was a great help. I'm not going to tell you much but…. If you guys review and if you want I might drop like a little bit of the first chapter at the end of my next update. And I promise that this one will be faster. Anyways thanks a lot! O ya and thanks so much!

-0-0-

I dedicate this Chapter to my best friend in the whole world my Courtney Kun! LOVE YOU!

00-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru ran onward; every step seemed to be yelling at him. Find her, find her, find her. He knew by this point that there was no turning back, Kagome was in danger and he would not rest until he found and held her safely in him arms. Unfortunately he was running blind to say the least, none of his superior senses were any help to him. The rain made them useless. He now ran forward on hope and luck, he needed something so he could find Kagome. It only he could catch just a small trace of her scent or any sign that she was near. Running onward Sesshomaru did something he had never done before, he preyed.

"Please let me find Kagome in time," He preyed out loud. Hoping that maybe, his prayer would be answered.

To Sesshomaru's astonishment his prayer was answered. As soon as the words left his mouth a scream shattered the heavy sound of the rain. Running with renewed energy Sesshomaru searched for the owner of the voice. He knew it was Kagome the moment it reached his sensitive ears. He felt a little bit of relief now that he at least knew that she was alive. Unfortunately like all the other times that relief was short lived, because as he ran towards the source of the scream it became obvious that he was running towards a cliff. The forest had thinned out and the ground was beginning to slope upward. As he neared the edge Kagomes scent hit him, it was salty from the tears she had shed but for once he welcomed the salty scent because it over powered the rain. (Kagome had stopped crying but salt water is a very powerful scent so the scent stayed on her)

As he neared the edge Sesshomaru felt his heart beat faster and faster. Kagome couldn't have fallen over the edge is she had… he wouldn't think of the outcome it was too horrible for him to think about. But as he got closer and closer to the edge Kagome's scent disappeared, it was like it vanished into thin air. Taking a tentative step forward he tried to find solid ground beneath his foot, to his horror there was none. Panicking Sesshomaru got down on his hands and knees, looking over the edge he felt his stomach lurch. There was Kagome hanging on a branch about 10 feet down the cliff. Her image was blurry because of the rain but even with the rain he could tell that she was shaking violently.

"**KAGOME!"** he screamed, hoping that she would answer. That she would ask him to help her, any kind of sign that told him that she was ok.

All he got in reply was silence. Heart beating hard against his chest Sesshomaru tried to figure out a way to save her. She was too far down to grab and obviously not strong enough to hold onto a rope. That only left one choice open to him, but he would have to do it quickly.

Sesshomaru screamed Kagome's name once more in hopes that she would reply. He didn't know why he did it; he felt that he had to make sure she knew that he was here and that he was going to save her. "Kagome, hold on I'm going to save you!"

Something was calling her, she had thought it was the wind at first, but when they called her name again she knew that she had been found. Lifting her head she ignored the rain as it shot up he nose and into he mouth. She didn't care she just had to know if it was him. Ignoring the pain that hit her eyes when she opened them Kagome looked up at the person who was yelling at her. Her heart soared when she recognized Sesshomaru's long silver braid over his shoulder. He had come to save her, but just as she felt that she was going to be ok a fit of coughs racked her body. Causing her to choke and be unable to breathe, she had tried so hard to hold on hoping that someone would save her. Now she could hold on no longer her eye's rolled into the back of her head and the darkness consumed her and finally Kagome let go of the branch. Falling into the darkness below.

(A/N I was so tempted to stop it here but I'm not mean and any ways the chapter would be too short)

When Sesshomaru had seen Kagome move he had been so relieved, she knew that some one had come, and she would hold on. But again his relief was ripped from his body as he watch in horror and she began to cough violently and let go of the branch. Screaming her name Sesshomaru took action. His body began to change and red seeped into his eyes all he knew at that moment was that he had to save Kagome. Without a second thought he launched himself over the edge.

(A/N again another great place to stop but alas this also would make the chapter to short.)

Cold, she was so cold and yet her back was so warm, a fire crackled near her and the sound of rain could be heard outside, Outside? Kagomes eyes shot open. Where was she? It was dark save the small area of light that fire made. Once the confusion of where she was subsided, the realization that she was leaning against something furry set in. Screaming she crawled away, she had no idea what it had been but what ever it was it was big.

Turing around her first thought was that the creature was Shito, but it was soon apparent that it wasn't Shito. It was like a huge dog just like the spirit but this one was bigger and was white.

The dog had shot up its head when she had screamed and was now staring at her with golden eyes. 'Golden eyes?' thought Kagome. 'The only person I know with those color eye is Sesshomaru!' that's when it clicked, Sesshomaru was a dog demon so that meant that he could transform from human to demon when ever he pleased. She remembered learning that s long time ago it was common knowledge, but the shock of seeing Sesshomaru in that state had not really allowed her to remember the common fact.

Crawling close to him, Kagome put her hand on his head and scratched him behind the ear. She didn't know why she did it but it seemed like the natural thing to do. At once she was rewarded with a happy growl from demon, as she scratched him, she looked at her surrounding's. It appeared that they were in a cave, but that was all she could tell. The light from the fire was not bright enough to show any details about the cave. Returning full attention back to scratching the demon kagome began to shiver, Goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs. Her clothes were soaked and offered no warmth actually the made her even more cold. She knew that the smartest move would be to move towards the small fire and what little heat it provided. But she just couldn't bring herself to leave the side of her rescuer.

It didn't take Sesshomaru long to notice that she was shivering and even though Kagome had chosen to ignore it he would not. She had much training to get through and schoolwork to catch up on and if she got sick then she would fall further behind. Unfortunately the longer he stayed in this form the sicker she would become. His fur did keep him warm but that same fur also her colder. It hadn't dried off and wouldn't for a very long time because of how thick it was. So with a final purr of delight he aloud his body to change back into its human state. But before he could do that he had to move away from her. He would be naked when he changed back, his school uniform wouldn't fit on him when he was in his dog form. So standing up he walked over to the clothes, which were drying by the fire and resumed changing back.

Realizing that Sesshomaru was retuning to his human state Kagome quickly turned around. Blushing a deep cherry red as she did so. Once she was sure that he was done changing she again turned around. Only to turn even redder if possible. When she turned around Sesshomaru was still buttoning up his shirt. Something, which appeared to be a difficult task for him because of his claws. Noticing that he needed help Kagome walked over and began to do up the buttons.

As her hands reached his mid chest Sesshomaru's hand quickly grabbed hers. Wondering what was wrong Kagome turned her face up to Sesshomaru's and immediately blushed. Sesshomaru was looking into her eyes so deeply that she became lost in their amber pools. Her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest her breath became short. A shiver ran through her body. One part o her said to back up and get away right now, but another more powerful part told her to stay so Kagome stayed put. For a while they just stood like that each staring into the others eyes, the rain pounding the roof of their sanctuary.

Sesshomaru didn't understand what was going on. This girl was a miko that he had to train that was all. That was the biggest lie that he could have ever told himself. If that was true then why did he take her in for 2 weeks, hold her hand, save her life more than once and above all care about her enough to chase after her in the pouring rain. Truly he did care about her. He cared enough to say that her loved her; he could no longer be so close to her yet so far.

By this time they were about a couple of inches away from each other. Unable to stand it any longer Sesshomaru quickly closed the distance between them. His lips captured her and he couldn't believe how right it felt. Then the feeling that he had felt so many times before, that feeling of loss and loneliness finally he knew what it was he was in love wither. Him Sesshomaru a mighty demon had fallen in love with Kagome. Yet no matter how hard her tried to think it as wrong he couldn't it felt too right.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening. She was kissing Sesshomaru. What did this mean? Soon all thoughts were pushed away as she gave into the kiss. Pulling her hands free from Sesshomaru's Kagome wrapped them around his neck. His soft silver hair getting tangled up in her fingers in the process.

Now that his hands were free Sesshomaru wrapped one around her waist and the other he used to wrap around her neck supporting her as he decided to deepen the kiss. His tongue ran along the edge of her bottom lips asking for entrance which Kagome gladly aloud. Their tongues were soon fighting for dominance. A quality that shocked and aroused Sesshomaru, the shy Kagome was not so shy after all. Soon though she had submitted to him. The rain could be heard, outside thunder and lightning announced the arrival of a huge storm, but the two remained oblivious to everything. Too caught up in each other, to such a point that neither noticed the humming and magical aura of a recently removed spell.

A/n you know I could have had let's see 1..2..3 THREE chapter's in this one grr but I'm not that mean and anyways I promised you guy a really good chapter and so far I hope it's good.)

No matter how much heat their bodies created it couldn't stop the shiver that ran up and down Kagomes back. she was still very cold and being in such wet clothes standing up away from the fire wasn't going to help her warm up.

Her shiver seemed to bring Sesshomaru back to his senses. As he ended the kiss and looked at Kagome her skin was almost blues and she was again shaking and her teeth now separated from the heat of his mouth began to chatter. The only thing that didn't turn blue were her lips, which remained pink and tender. Oh how we wanted to capture those lips with his own again the feel of her tongue was a sensation that he would never forget and he was sure Kagome wouldn't either. No matter how much he wanted to touch those lips again he refrained. She was cold and would become ill if she didn't warm up soon.

Walking away from Kagome and to the side of the cave Sesshomaru picked up a large pile or wood and tossed some of it onto the fire. Setting the rest down beside the flames, which now fueled, roared to life.

Kagome immediately walked over to the heat if the fire. Soon her face and legs had warmed up, but her mid body and chest area would not warm. Soaking wet clothes made it impossible.

"Take off your clothes," Said Sesshomaru calmly.

Kagome couldn't believe what he was hearing she knew it was a great kiss, but she wasn't ready for that. He had the nerve to tell her to take off her clothes, in this cold, dark and damp cave! "What! Excuse me buddy but I'm not taking off my clothes they're perfectly fine where they are. **ON** my body!"

"And because those clothes are on you body you're going to get sick. Even you should know that if you stay in soaking wet clothes you can get even more sick," Snapped Sesshomaru. 'Well this is a side of Kagome I didn't know existed, I'll have to look into it…later."

"Yes, but I don't think it could be much better for me to walk around stalk naked," replied Kagome heatedly.

"I never had any intention of you walking around naked you will be wearing my school jacket,"

"Oh… well why didn't you say so sooner?" Kagome said much softly then she did before.

'So she does have spirit. She's not one to be pushes around. yet it's happened to her all of her life. Imagine this was just a small glimpse of what she could have been like had she not been so emotionally scared.' Thought Sesshomaru. True she had gotten used to him gotten used to him she had let her true personality shine. It was one that would be able to light the darkest nights. If only her light hadn't been smothered so long ago.

Looking up at the object of his thought Sesshomaru noticed that she was still in the soaking wet clothes. "I thought I told you to take those clothes off," He snapped at her.

Kagome shrank back, what had she done make him snap at her like that? Maybe it was because she had argued with him. 'I've done it again haven't I. I keep forgetting that I'm different. I shouldn't have argues with him I mean why would he have wanted to do anything with me? Not that I would have it's just…'

Realizing just what she was thinking Kagome blushed and snapped out of it. remembering the reason Sesshomaru was angry with her Kagome began to undress. Her whole body growing hot as she blushed again. Soon she stood behind Sesshomaru in only her bra and panties.

Sesshomaru had turned his back to Kagome so that she would undress and after 5 minutes after he was sure that she undressed he looked over his shoulder and at the ground. Scanning until his eyes found the pile of wet clothes on the cave floor. Turning around again he stood up and turned to face Kagome. The sight before him was extremely arousing. There stood Kagome blushing with each arm trying to cover her underwear. Unfortunately she was very unsuccessful it was ironic that in her attempts to be modest she was actually looking even more attractive.

Since Kagome's eyes were cast downward Sesshomaru took the opportunity to quickly scan her body. she truly was a beauty, her legs long and slender and she had a perfect hourglass figure. Her breasts were the perfect size not to big but not to small just tight for her body. her ivory skin seemed to glow in the firelight and was a sharp contrast to her dark raven locks. Truly she looked like a goddess.

Sesshomaru began to walk towards her, it was like his body had a mind of it's own and for once he was listing. Walking he stopped right in front Kagome. Noticing she was shivering more violently he place his jacket gently on her shoulders.

Kagome was so busy being embarrassed that she didn't notice how close Sesshomaru had gotten to her. when he placed his jacket on her shoulders she snapped out of her daze, as the feeling of warmth spre4ad through out her body. looking up she locked eyes with Sesshomaru. Her body began to grow hot and it wasn't from the heat the jacket gave her.

As soon as Kagome looked into his eyes Sesshomaru's mind went into over drive. It was weird how just by looking at him the way she did made him want to take away all her problems. Made him want to kill every person how had ever said a cruel word to her. grabbing the selves of the jacket he pulled Kagome to him in a tight embrace. He couldn't explain the way she made him feel why did his heart pound so hard against his chest whenever her saw her? why did she make him want to hurt every person who had ever wronged her? what was this feeling he felt? Why was it that when she was lost in the rain if he wasn't by her side. Before he knew it he had for the second time that night taken her lips in his own. All he could think before his mind turned into the kiss was. 'Damn, why does this feel so right?'

00-0-0-0-

Ok ya I'm finally done YES! I hope you guys like this chapters I hope you do! Please R&R!


	15. Koichi

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter forgives me. I promise I won't wait that long ever again I'm so happy with all the reviews I've gotten as well thank you so much you guys have been so supportive. You're the best in the world!

I've now decided to answer my reviews. So now to each person I will write a response if you have a question. Thank you guys so much for everything you are the best ever!

Your Authoress Kimonoprincess aka Yumi.

* * *

**Miyuk**i- thank you for the review I think your right. It has been a long time since I updated. He he sorry again but thanks to you I'm not going to forget anymore I will no be updating often. Thanks for the reminder that people were waiting I hope you like the chapter!

**BinkaWV**- Thank you for the review do you mean you want me to finish the story? Sorry can't do that but I will update more so the end will come soon I dunno maybe like… 9or 10 more chapter. I dunno depends. Thanks for the review!

**Ayome**- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

**Hiei-Youko-Fan **– I know I didn't update as soon as you would have hoped but I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thank you so much for you review! P.s you might want to check out my new story it's a Yoko/Kagome fic. Yyh/IY crossover.

**Kawaiikim- **I'm glad you like it thank you for the review!

**Inuyashasgirl74- **Yay My story's kool yay! Thank you for the review!

**K.A.W.- **thanks for the review sorry I didn't update. But I hope the chapter was worth the wait. Thanks again!

**Xiangyun- **thanks I liked it to! I'm happy you enjoy the story. And yes Sess/Kag so rules! Thanks for the review!

**Serenitygirl13- **ya I have a bad habit of taking forever to update I'm sorry. I'm really happy you liked the chapter sorry I didn't update fast enough I'll make sure to update soon. Ok? Thank you again for the review!

Shadows stalk during the deep of night- thanks for the review. I'm guessing you liked the kiss thanks for the review you're the best! 

**Inuyasha's hun-** thank you so much I'm happy you liked the story! You'll now know what happens! Thanks for the review!

**Natasha- **ya I'm going to keep writing my chapters long I'm happy you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Lucy-fic**- thanks for the review I'm happy you like it!

**Princesslequesha-** I'm so happy you like it. Thanks so much for the review you're the best! Thank you so much I'm happy you like the life-likeness of it. Thanks again!

Sesshoumarus-Little-Princess- Thank you. I'm happy that you read my story even if it is a Sesshomaru Kagome and you don't like those. Thank you and I hope I don't let you down! 

**moosegirl13-** Thank you for the review!

**Hermonine- **Hey thanks for the review!

**Onebadarrowshootingirl- **sorry but I had to end it. I'm happy you put my story on your fav list thank you so much! Thanks for the review!

**Waxynixo-** yes you will find out what the note said eventually don't worry. Thank you for the review!

**Sesshoumaru's Miko-** I can't tell you what it is. You'll have to read and find out. Thank you for the review!

lin

Thanks for reviewing you guys you're the best! I just wanted to let you know that I have yet another story out it's called the perfect rose it's an Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. The pairing is Kagome Yoko Kurama I hope you guys like it to! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

Ok there is going to be a lime in this chapter just so you guys now ok? So you've been warned Lime ahead!

* * *

** Koichi**

The soft chirping of birds announced the arrival of the morning. Kagome's eyelids slowly fluttered open. It took her a moment to realise she wasn't wearing anything except a large jacket. A jacket, which she might add, didn't belong to her. Still half asleep Kagome decided to get up and get her clothes on and then figure out where she was and what was going on.

Yet as soon as she tried to sit up something tightened around Kagome's waist, keeping her down. A fierce red blush covered Kagome cheeks when she turned over and realised just what or just who was keeping her down. Sesshomaru lay beside her staring up into her chocolate brown eyes with his own golden orbs.

Those eyes how Kagome loved those pools of liquid amber, and yet how much she loathed them just the same. Behind their beauty lied the Sesshomaru that never saw daylight. The part of him that showed emotion hate, love, fear, pain. All hidden behind those eyes which Kagome loved so dearly. These eyes hid those feeling they were nothing more than a pool of amber, which threatened to swallow her in their molten depths.

"And where do you think your going Koichi?" asked Sesshomaru. Bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

'Koichi since when does Sesshomaru call me Koichi? What happened last night?'thinking back began to remember the events that occurred just the night before. 

** Flashback** This is where the lime starts people!

Panting Kagome and Sesshomaru finally separated. What was this the 5th no 6th time tonight that they found themselves kissing each other once more?

"Sesshomaru… don't you think that we should go to bed?" panted Kagome. They had long ago begun the task of walking to the pile of grasses formed into a makeshift bed. Yet the simple task of walking there seemed more difficult t then they originally thought. It seemed that every 5 steps the two found them selves kissing once more. Kagome could remember some of the reasons that led to the sweet kisses. A brush of the arm… she stumbled once. And what was the reason for the kiss she had just received? Come to think of it kagome couldn't think of a reason. She didn't know if you could call them reasons anymore it seemed that they were both looking for an excuse to lock lips one more time. Not that Kagome had a problem with it in fact Kagome quite enjoyed it.

Once again they tried to walk over to the bed. While they were walking Kagome stated the obvious. "At the rate were going were not going to reach the bed until morning."

A growl made it's way to Kagomes ears and before she knew it Sesshomaru had placed one strong arm under both her knees and the other around her waist. And began walking towards the makeshift bed.

Setting her down gently on the bed Sesshomaru began kissing Kagome once more. His body on top of hers and some how her wrist's were being held above her head by one of Sesshomaru's hands.

At first Kagome was nervous the only other time she had this happen to her was when she was attacked by the snake demon. Her hands were placed above her head and his body on top of hers just like the snake had done. Even though she knew who this person was and she trusted him Kagome just couldn't help it her mind told her that it was ok. This wasn't what happened before but yet her instincts screamed at her to get him off her. it was to much like what had happened before she was in to vulnerable of a position. She would be raped for sure. This caused an internal struggle part of her wanted him off but the other part knew that she could trust Sesshomaru he wouldn't do that to her. In result Kagome couldn't stop it when a shudder ran through her body.

Sesshomaru noticed the shudder and immediately stopped his kisses. He had been watching for sign's that Kagome was uncomfortable. And he wasn't surprised especially after what had just happened to her. Letting go of Kagome's wrist he lifted himself onto his elbows. Bringing his mouth close to Kagome's ear Sesshomaru whispered to her "What's wrong Koichi?" his hot breath tickled her ear as he talked.

"K.. Koichi," panted Kagome "since when…. do you call …me… Koichi?" Kagome hoped that Sesshomaru didn't figure out why she had shuddered. I mean what if he thought she was afraid of him or something. Which wasn't true in fact she thought the exact opposite of him. Sesshomaru had helped her through so much. He had saved her life more than once and always been there for her. Over the time they had spent together Kagome couldn't help the growing attraction she felt towards him.

Laughing softly Sesshomaru began to nibble on the bottom of her ear. "It just seems like the perfect name to call you," Sesshomaru than began moving his kisses lower leaving a trail of fire where his lips touched Kagome's sensitive skin. Once her reached the part of her neck close to her collarbone Sesshomaru stopped his kisses and began to nibble on Kagome's neck gently. Immediately causing Kagome to gasp with pleasure from the new sensations Sesshomaru was causing. Soon the nibbling turned to soft bites and kisses, as Sesshomaru began sucking on the sensitive skin than biting once again a little harder than before, than returning to sucking on the skin once again. Before Kagome could stop it a soft moan escaped her lips.

Kagome was confused she didn't know what Sesshomaru was doing to her. She felt things she had never felt before she felt lie she needed something what it was Kagome didn't know. But something primitive inside her said that only Sesshomaru could give her what she needed.

Than just as fast as it had happened it ended. Sesshomaru stopped his kisses and rolled off her. Settling down beside the still panting Kagome.

"Wh..Why did you stop?" asked Kagome as she struggled to get her breathing back down to normal. Turning on her side she faced Sesshomaru once more.

"Koichi you're not ready for this, your still getting over what happened with the snake. Don't worry though I will gladly wait." Leaning over Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "I'll wait until I can make all your nightmares go away,"

Backing away he waited for Kagome's reply, the reply he got was one he would have never expected. Kagome launched herself at him, lips clashed together as h smeltt salt and could feel the tears as they ran down Kagome's cheeks. Once they separated Sesshomaru was shocked to see Kagome looking up at him smiling. It wasn't the fact that she was smiling it was what was contained with in the smile that shocked the demon. Her smile wasn't one just to please. No this was a smile that was meant just for him, one that reached up to her eyes where tears continued to flow from. But these were not tears of sadness these were tears of joy.

Kagome couldn't believe what he had just said. Sesshomaru understood, somebody actually understood the pain she was going through. And even though he knew what was happing to her and how much pain she was in he was still there. Was he still there but he was willing to help her, he was going to make sure that she got through it. Finally somebody was going to help her.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Kagome said as she continued to cry.

"Koichi, now that I'm hear your never going to be alone again," Pulling her closer Sesshomaru whispered once more in her ear. "go to sleep I'll make sure you never have a nightmare again,"

So enclosed in Sesshomaru's warm embrace Kagome slept. And just as he promised she had not one nightmare, just happy dreams of a certain dog demon that had stolen her heart.

End Flashback

A soft blush made it's way into Kagome's cheeks once again. "shouldn't we get up Sesshomaru? We have to get ready for school. That is if were not already to late," said Kagome

"Do you want to go?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

The question stunned Kagome. Just last night hadn't he been saying that she had to get better because she was so behind in her schoolwork? Yet now he here was asking her if she wanted to go. "I…I don't know," Kagome stumbled over the words. Did she want to go? Of course not school was the last placed she wanted to be right now. Going back after what happened.. It made her nauseated just thinking about that place. Not only did her classmates laugh and make fu of her but also she would have to face Kikyo who did more that tease her, she beat Kagome up. Or now her newest problem Muso, the person who had made her run in the first place the start of all this pain. Going back meant being alone again she would no longer be near Sesshomaru. Kagome would be exposed to the cruel words of everyone once again. Nothing would make Kagome go back there, not yet she couldn't face everyone not yet.

"No.. No I don't ever want to go back there again," whimpered Kagome. Burring her dace into Sesshomaru chest she began to cry once more. She hated crying so much, she felt so weak for doing it but she was hurting and afraid. It had been made quite clear that nobody wanted her in the school. Kagome didn't want to go through that pain again not now, not after she was just getting over what Muso did to her.

"Koichi what happened? What did Muso do to you?" Sesshomaru asked her, his voice barely above a whisper. Sesshomaru knew that Muso had said something to Kagome meant to hurt her. He wanted her and didn't like the closeness between her and him. Not only did that fact that somebody else wanted **his** Kagome enrage Sesshomaru but what made him even angrier was the fact that he wanted Kagome yet treated her like crap. Never once coming to her defence when she was being teased never once offering to help her instead Muso just laughed along with the rest and at times even participated in the 'fun'.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly Sesshomaru help the crying girl to him. Wishing, Preying that his protective embrace might force away all the demons that plagued her, both in mind and in the real world.

After 3 minutes past and Kagome had still not given a response. Sesshomaru gently asked again. "Koi, what did he do to you," his voice was a little firmer than before. Yet it still held caring and concern and nothing but sincerity that he just wanted to help her.

Pulling her body away from Sesshomaru's Kagome sat up. Taking a deep breath she got ready to tell him. But even though she knew that he only wanted to help her she couldn't bring herself to look at him. So she kept her eyes cast downward.

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was avoiding eye contact because she was afraid and ashamed. But he didn't ask her to lift them. It would be hard enough for her to tell him in the first place. So for now he would allow her to look down.

"He sent me a note in class and it...it said…" Sesshomaru couldn't hear anything after that Kagome had begun talking so low that even with his superior hearing he couldn't make out the words.

"Koi you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand," As much as he did want to know what the note said he would never force her to tell him. If it hurt her this much to talk about it than Sesshomaru wasn't sure that he wanted her to tell him.

Kagome was touched once again; she knew that Sesshomaru desperately wanted to know what had happened. But because it was hurting her so much to talk about he was letting her keep silent. He wanted nothing more than for her to get better and if it meant not telling him and relieving the past than he was willing to go on not knowing. Because he cared so much Kagome wanted to tell him. She knew that he just wanted to help her, he was worried and Sesshomaru would never hurt her. And because of that Kagome decided that he had the right to know. So taking a deep breath she began.

"No I want to tell you. You deserve to know," Taking in a deep calming breath kagome began her story once again. "Muso sent me a note in class and…" a deep breath then she continued trying to keep her voice steady as she talked. "It said to stay away from you, and because he claimed me and I was to listen to what he said. I'm.. I'm not supposed to speak to anyone especially guys, and I was to be near him at all times. And if I disobeyed his rules than he would have to punish me." When Kagome finished she let out a sigh.

Sesshomaru was seething. **How dare** Muso say that to Kagome! How dare he make such demands on the one he supposedly loved, claim her as if she was an animal. Put such rules on her, than threaten if she didn't follow the rules she would be punished. It was wrong and Sesshomaru would not stand for it. "Kagome if he's claimed you than I think we have a problem."

Kagome's head shot up. She could not believe what Sesshomaru had just said. Basically he had just agreed with Muso! "What is that?" Kagome hoped that he wouldn't answer she already knew what it was. She had broken the rules and so was he right now. So he would have to take her back and they could never speak again. She knew that that was what he was going to say but she didn't want to hear it she didn't think she could keep on living once he said those words. Once again she cast her eyes down. Of course it was going to end everything was too good to be true. The kisses had meant nothing to Sesshomaru yet why would they. She was just a nobody, a nobody who didn't deserve the man she had grown to love he was too good for her and she knew it. Maybe she had known it all along. After all freaks don't deserve happiness, she should just be grateful for the little bit of happiness life had granted her.

Cupping her chin gently in his hand Sesshomaru lifted Kagomes chin up but her eye still stayed glued to the ground. "Look at me Kagome," he demanded softly. He had to make sure she understood what he was about to tell her.

Kagome was helpless she couldn't deny Sesshomaru's request. She didn't think she had ever been able to. So she raised her own chocolate orbs to meet him amber ones. Gasping when she saw the look in his eyes. They weren't amber instead golden eyes replaced the amber. But it wasn't the colour change that shocked Kagome it was the raw emotion that the showed. Concern shinned from their golden depths it was impossible to miss. And not only concern but sadness, anger, pain, joy but most important love. All the raw emotions that he had hidden over the years let loose at once. For once their was no mask just Sesshomaru, this was the true Sesshomaru.

Once he was sure Kagome was looking Sesshomaru began. "As I said, since Muso said you're his we have a problem Kagome," Pausing he watched as Kagome's face hell even further. But before she could look away Sesshomaru brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered. "I love you,"

To say kagome was shocked would be an understatement. Sesshomaru in love with her? She couldn't believe it; it was to good to be true. She loved him so much and to know that he returned her feelings made her so happy she felt like her heart would burst with joy. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy.

She was going to say that she loved him too but he never gave her the chance. Because when she opened her mouth to tell him he quickly covered it with his own.

The kiss was soft and caring, and so full of love that Kagome couldn't help but be touched. He truly did love her nothing anybody said could convince her of less. But as quickly as it started the kiss ended.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and stood up. Offering a hand to the confused Kagome. "Come you have training to do today,"

Line line line line line line line

Birds chirped merrily as Kagome sat in the training field, waiting for Sesshomaru to return. He had said he was going to get them some food, which was good because Kagome was starving since she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the day before.

While she waited Kagome opened the small, black notebook Sesshomaru had given her earlier that day. Apparently he always kept one on him because he was constantly writing things down. But for now she was to write something to help clear her head and relax herself. She had been through a lot and writing had helped her before so he was sure it would help her again. And so hunching herself over the book pen in hand, she began writing furiously as words seemed to flow onto the paper. After 3 ripped pages and 5 scribbled out sentences Kagome had a poem complete.

** From Within**

I sit in the dark  
And I close my eyes  
You might not know  
But I'm trying to hide

You may ask  
Why I just lay there  
I have a reason  
It's because I'm scared

I'm afraid of the painThat's trying to capture my soul  
I no longer can say  
I'm a person who is whole

My heart is black  
It has turned to stone  
Because I realised  
That I'm all alone

I don't know  
How it got this way  
But now I'm wishing  
That I would die on this day

That darkness it seems  
Has become my only friend  
There is a lifeline  
But it's something I wish not to send

So I'll continue to fade  
As my life falls apart  
But then I realise  
It didn't even start

The darkness comes close  
It comes from within  
But I now give up  
I'll now let it in

I'll turn away  
From everyone  
My life it's over  
That's it I'm done

A satisfied smile made its way onto Kagome's lips she felt much more relaxed now like a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders. For the first time in ages she felt calm and relaxed, for the first time in ages Kagome was unafraid.

"Do you feel better now?" asked a deep voice from behind Kagome. Startled she whipped her head around looking at the owner of the voice.

Flashing Sesshomaru a smile Kagome replied. "Yes I feel so much calmer now. Writing a poem was a great idea thanks."

"I thought it would be you looked so stressed before. Apple?" Said Sesshomaru holding up a giant red apple.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes please! I'm starving,"

Sitting down beside her Sesshomaru handed Kagome one of the apples he held in his hands. "Are you ready to do some more training today?"

"Yep I'm going to give it my all. I want to be able to control and master my powers as quickly as I can you never know when might need them. And with Shito not under control it could be even more dangerous. I figure the quicker I master them the better, for everyone's sake." A calming silence fell between the to after that each thinking about their things. No words needed to be said to confirm what Kagome said to be true they both knew it was.

Once they had finished eating Sesshomaru pulled out the vile containing the pills once more. "Ok last time it took you about 4 or 5 hours to sense your powers. That's because you were thinking to hard, you have to relax and clear your mind of all thought. Just let your miko powers flow through your remember they're just as much a part of you as everything else." Handing the Pill to Kagome after he had finished.

"Ok got it. You'll be watching over me right? You won't leave?" asked Kagome as she stared at the small pill in her hand. She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about falling into the inky blackness once more. It was unnerving.

"I won't leave you, don't worry I'll be watching you the whole time," He reassured her.

"OK," Taking in a deep breath Kagome swallowed the pill. Almost immediately the pill took effect, the last thing Kagome Remember was Sesshomaru lowering her to the ground and then darkness.

One by one her senses faded once more. Soon leaving Kagome completely alone and unaware of anything but the blackness around her. Than she sensed it something lying dormant beneath her body, constantly swirling just under her skin. Than suddenly as if it sensed Kagome becoming aware of it there it froze. Then to suddenly break loose it was like a tidal wave had washed over her. Her power was trying to franticly escape her body pulling every which way. Causing Kagome an immense amount of pain she could feel it trying to get free but Kagome wouldn't let it. Something told her to keep it in cheek to not let it go free no matter how much it hurt her she couldn't let it escape. She had to gain control. Than as quickly as it came the pain left, leaving Kagome alone once more. All that was left was a constant tingling beneath her skin once more.

Kagome bolted up breathing heavily as she fought to keep herself calm. Looking over she spotted Sesshomaru kneeling beside her. "What happened?"

"You just won the most important battle you'll ever fight Kagome. The battle with yourself."

* * *

Whew I'm finally done. This is my longest chapter I think I did a pretty good job and I hope you guys like it. Please R&R.

Until next time.

Your authoress Kimonoprincess


	16. Demon & Angel

Hey everyone. I haven't been updating often like I should be and I realized. That if I don't update well then people lose interest in my story. I'm losing reviews so now I'm going to try and update every 2 weeks. My chapters are still going to be just as long and well done as before, but this time I'm going to write a little bit each and every day. That way I can be sure that I update sooner and keep all you faithful reviewers happy. I'm gunna do this with all my stories. Thanks you guys for being patient with me and I hope you like this way better. (I think you will) Also I want you to know that this story is drawing to a close it will end probably with in the next…. maybe…. 5 or 6 chapters. Unless I don't think it should end yet. I'm just giving you fair warning but if you guys think that it should go on longer than that please tell me and I'll think about it. But I won't know anything for sure until I get a little farther with the story. In your review please tell me what you think. it is really important that I get feed back on this because if I don't then I don't know what I'll do. So please tell me what you this I take your reviews to heart. Thank you guys so much! And keep reading my stories I will be updating them all! Yay . Plus I might be writing another story soon but don't worry it won't be until I've got this one well under way and I have my writing schedule up to date. Thank you guys you're the best!

Reviews---------

AnitaThePapermaster- thank you very much for you review. I will check my spelling better now.

SesshoumarusSisterFate- I'm happy you liked the story. Koichi means dearest. It's something thing like when a guy calls a girl hunnie. Or something like that kinda like adding the word –kun. Thank you for the review. 

kawaii-baka4life- I'm really happy that you like my story tell all your friends about it! Thanks so much!

SesshiesKamatotoGirl- I'm happy you like. Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the review.

LosingReality- I wouldn't dare not continue with the story. People would be really mad at me I think. Thanks for the review.

April- thanks for the review I know this isn't that soon but I'm working on it now!

Sesshoumaru's Miko- I'm really happy to hear you say that. It makes me feel good that people recognise that. Thank you for the review and I hope this chapter meets expectations. 

Hermonine- thanks for the review good to know that you like my story. I hope you like this chapter.

Inuyasha's hun- I don't think you have to worry about that. Sesshomaru adores Kagome. I'm happy that you think he was caring. I think that love can really change a person and with Sesshomaru's case…ya I think it has but I don't think that he's ooc. There's a good balance. I love the review thank you so much!

Shadows stalk during the deep of night- I'm happy that you liked it. I thought that that part was pretty well done. I've been working pretty hard on my chapters now I think that with all the experience I'm gaining that I can make this story a lot better than it used to be. I'm happy you enjoyed it and I hope you like this chapter too!

Midnight Faerie- thanks you so much. Don't worry I'm going to be updating sooner now so you don't have to worry. Thank you very much for the review and I'm glad you liked the story!

* * *

Thanks all you guys! you're the best thank you so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter too and don't worry I plan to keep up my updating pace. Unless something humongous comes up. But I don't see that happening in the near future so you can look forward to more updates! YAY!

Your faithful authoress Kimonoprincess

* * *

Chapter 16- A Demon and an Angel

It was dark tonight, not even the moon or stars shone their iridescent glow this evening. **He** was out tonight, everyone feared him. Just his name struck fear into the heart of many souls. Nobody dared to defy him even the moon and stars stayed hidden from him. Nobody would ever dare to defy him, no one that is except her.

**Her,** why could he not stop think about that wench? She was cruel, dishonest and greedy. She was cold and thought only of herself and worse took great pleasure in other people's suffering. God she was perfect. From the way her long, onyx hair would sway in even the slightest breeze. To the cold laugh she made whenever she was doing something cruel or a twist of fate had ruined somebody's life. Sometimes both caused by her. Maybe that was why he was so drawn to her. The object of all his desire, Kikyo.

She didn't know it yet but soon she would be his, but before he could claim her he had to get rid of her current infatuation with the youkai Sesshomaru. All he had to do to take the proud youkai down was find his weakness, something that wasn't easy to accomplish. Sesshomaru kept himself well guarded against things that could be his down fall. He never let someone or something get to close to him. For it could and most likely would be seen as a weakness and used against him. Unfortunately he had let someone get through his cold barriers. Now, after years of searching Naraku had found his weakness. Ironic it happened to be the very girl Kikyo had an obsession with beating upon. He felt sorry for the girl she had no idea what she had gotten herself into. But the pity didn't stretch far enough to some how get around hurting her. She was the key to getting what he desired. And there was no room in his cold twisted heart such a sympathetic emotion. That was reserved for humans not for demons such as himself. Hell would freeze over before he would be accused of such a moral act.

"Naraku, where are you? Come out right now!"

How he craved to wrap his hands around the neck and squeeze until she had no life in her body. The girl who would dare call his name out like that. Demand something of him; one day she would learn her place and who was in charge. His hands itched to do it but something told him that if he were to almost kill her she would never bend to her will. And that was something even he wasn't willing to sacrifice.

Sighing he swallowed the urge to wrap his hands around her neck. In an attempt to calm down he reminded himself just who he was. He was the great Naraku, he had fought demons 3 000 times stronger than this girl. If he could do that, then he could put up with her for just a little bit longer.

Stepping out of the none existent shadows Naraku walked onto the stone path that ran through the park. In doing so he came face to face with the object he both hated yet lusted after, Kikyo. God she was beautiful her onyx hair swayed in the breeze just to rest on her shoulders once it stopped. She looked almost like an angel, almost but not quite. Even though she carried her self with the grace and the prestige of angel her eyes told a different story. They were cold and held no warmth. No regret for any wrongs she had committed they had been replaced by hatred and deceit. No she wasn't an angel, she was a fallen angel a once pure maiden tainted by the world around her. To Naraku that made her all the more desirable. He now knew that he must have her, the angel that had fallen of the path of purity and into the darkness. The need to get rid of that damned Sesshomaru grew even more intense.

He had no doubt in his mind now Sesshomaru must die.

(A/N Ok I could have stopped there but not only would it be way to short and you guys would kill me but I know I could do way better. But you must admit that's a pretty good ending!)

"You brought him," the words were cold and sharp meant to be a warning. One that many people were not so lucky to receive.

"Of course I did," snapped Kikyo. She either completely ignored the graciously given warning or didn't even know she had been given one. Either way didn't matter because she just continued on, either completely ignorant or completely stupid. "Now stop playing your stupid mind games and tell me why you called us here."

Turning, Naraku faced the man whom he had Kikyo bring before him. Completely ignoring her question he walked forward so he stood no more than 5 inches away from the mans face. "You want Kagome Higarashi don't you," it was more of a demand than a question. Naraku did not ask questions he didn't need to.

Muso couldn't stop the cold chill that race down his spine. When this _Naraku_ spoke his voice was so cold that he was surprised that it didn't freeze the air between them. What scared him was the knowledge that the air **should have** frozen. Even though it was spring the nights were sometimes cold. And even though all the snow had melted there were still days like today when winter overcame spring to reminded everyone that humanity had not escaped his icy, cold grasp yet. Whenever he or Kikyo spoke a puff of oxygen froze as soon as it hit the cold air. Yet this man's breath did not. It was like his lungs were frozen just like his heart. His voice held no warmth. Yet despite this knowledge Muso was too proud to be intimidated by Naraku. Rolling back his shoulder's he brought himself up to is full height of a daunting 6 ft. about the same height as Naraku and spoke boldly. "I have no need to want her she is already mine."

"Ku ku ku," chuckled Naraku. This human was truly amusing he actually thought himself worthy of Naraku. This was perfect not only was he extremely possessive of Kagome, he was extremely stupid and egotistic. This meant that he would be easily manipulated to suit his needs. "You think that by telling her that you owned her would mean anything? She has changed even that you should be able to see. She won't fall for you that easily, I doubt that she would ever would have even before the change took place. Also you forget about Sesshomaru, I sure he would be insulted to know that you forgot about him that easily. Do you not think that he also harbours feelings for the girl? You've already lost Muso. A pity that you didn't even get to play the game and already you lost." As he said this Muso's cheeks began to redden. Obviously he was hitting a nerve, anxious to see a reaction from the enraged human Naraku kept pressing further. "As we speak your woman and only romantic rival are alone in a cave. Both have confessed their love for each other, your to late."

The look on both Kikyo and Muso's face was golden. Muso's jaw dropped as the blood rushed to his face turning it bright red as his anger rose. Kikyo who hid all her true feelings behind a protective mask, the one who like Sesshomaru never showed emotion cracked. The mask quickly forgotten as intense anger danced in her eyes, it was a welcome change to the usual icy ones she usually had. Seeing as now they danced with a fiery rage at the new found out knowledge. Blood was soon dripping from her closed fists; she had clenched them so tightly that she had punctured through the tough skin that covered her palms. Unfortunately for Naraku Kikyo soon had control over her emotions and was staring blankly at nothing in front of her. '_Pity_,' thought Naraku.

"That BITCH!" screamed Muso in anger. Obviously he was not as good at keeping his wild emotions in check, unlike the present company. '_But then again how much could one expect from an idiot?'_ Naraku thought. "I told her she was not to talk to anyone! **Especially **that bastard, she will pay dearly for this."

Naraku had been waiting for this. Muso had just unwittingly given him the chance to take advantage of his anger, and in the end succeed with his already well thought out plan. "Why not make them both pay? Sesshomaru is the only thing standing in your way and with him gone you could collect what you so rightly deserve. Teach Kagome who is in charge and remove your only rival in the process." The words left a bitter taste in Naraku's mouth. He felt like he had been sucking up to the pathetic human. Feeding his already over enlarged ego. It sickened him to think that he had made the human feel superior in any way.

Muso's eyes narrowed. He was suspicious about this Naraku character that had just proposed such a vile act. Nobody could beat Sesshomaru, so revenge seemed impossible. "Yes, but how do you propose I do this? I cannot defeat Sesshomaru he could defeat me as if I were a fly." Muso rubbed his still tender neck thinking of the events that had occurred earlier that day.

Flashback

"I don't want her all high and mighty…" Muso didn't get a chance to continue before he felt a strong hand enclose around his neck.

"What did you do to Kagome," demanded a pissed off Sesshomaru as he began to lift Muso off his feet.

Everything that had happened next had been a blur to him. The next thing he was able to remember clearly was being thrown into a locker and Sesshomaru running out of the school in search of that stupid girl.

End Flashback

Muso had been enraged and still was. Sesshomaru had embarrassed him beyond belief. For the rest of the day where ever he went people would always call out after him.

"_Oooh watch out Muso! Sesshomaru's comin' for you!' _and _'Your not so tough now eh' Muso!' _(a/n yes I proudly say eh because **_I AM CANADAIN_**)

It was like that all day. The vicious reputation he had worked so hard to earn was ruined so easily. All because of that wench and damned Sesshomaru. Renewed anger flowed through his veins. _'If it's the last thing I do Kagome **will** be mine!'_ he swore. Before he was snapped back to reality by Naraku's cold voice.

"I can help you take care of Sesshomaru. Work with me and I promise you Kagome and you revenge on Sesshomaru." The words were smooth and almost hypnotic.

Muso didn't even think about it. He knew what he wanted and here was someone promisinghim what he most desired. "Of course I'll help."

Those words could have sealed his fate had Naraku chosen take them. But he didn't, instead he said something that nobody could ever believed he was capable of saying. "Don't be so hasty. Once you agree there is no backing out. Think about it and return here a week from today. Have your answer ready."

"Fine, what ever you say." With those final words and a cocky smile Muso did an abrupt 180 turn and walked down the darkened path. Walking with a gate that screamed over confidence an ego that would someday be his undoing Muso had soon left both the park and it's 2 inhabitants behind.

"Naraku why did you do that," Kikyo's words were quiet and cold obviously she had understood the complexity of the situation enough to take it seriously. Naraku did not just let someone go like that he had already had Muso's word and could have held him to it. Yet he chose to let the fool go and insist that he think it over. This puzzled her greatly it was too…kind for the corrupt demon. He had given Muso a way out.

"Even if he agrees to help us what use will it be if he chickens out half way through? He would ruin everything and put both the mission and us in jeopardy we need his full determination on this," Naraku turned his body so that he was facing the dark priestess. "We cannot afford to have any weak ends when going after Sesshomaru. It will spell our undoing."

"And what if he chooses to drop out? He could sell us out before we even get a chance. We could lose everything!" Kikyo all but screamed her retort.

"If he chooses to go against us than we will just have to 'get rid' of him. If he wishes to live than he will join, if not than he will just have to die." Naraku's voice held no emotion. He didn't care if he killed or not, this was work and he had a goal to obtain. He would rid the world of Sesshomaru, if he had to kill a few people in the process then so be it. He held no remorse, no guilt. If killing meant succeeding than he would just have to kill. Not to mention the added fact that taking someone else's life was extremely entertaining to him.

Turning his back to the dark priestess Naraku began to walk away. "Come next week, we have much to discuses and planning to do," with those final bone chilling words Naraku simply vanished into the darkness of the night.

Turning on her heel Kikyo began her long walk home. "Soon Kagome, soon you will be gone and Sesshomaru will be mine,"

7 days later with Sesshomaru and Kagome

"Try again Kagome. Remember relax, let your power flow," explained an exasperated Sesshomaru. Rubbing his temple with his two fore fingers in small circles. In a attempt to halt the impending migraine.

For the past week Kagome had been practicing the same thing over and over again.

Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Letting it out slowly as she felt the familiar warmth that came whenever her powers came to the surface. The power was constantly moving just beneath her skin, a wave of power held back only by sheer will. Concentrating she began to direct the flow of power towards the tips of her fingers. After 5 minutes of work she could feel the warmth reach her fingertips and remain their, its constant movement ceasing. Soon the warmth travelled into her palm, as each new part of her hand became charged with power the tenser Kagome became. Soon she was taking quick and shallow breaths as she began to panic. She could feel the power building, pushing against her will as it tried to get free. An invisible wall the only thing keeping it in check.

"Relax Kagome, if you continue to panic your going to lose it," '_again,'_ Sesshomaru added in his mind. This had been happening every single time Kagome tried this. She would be doing so well but as soon as the power began to build she would panic. Causing her to lose control and she would fire a ring of purity. Forcing Sesshomaru to run and jump high into a tree and wait for at least 10 minutes before the aura of the power would die down enough for him to safely approach Kagome once more. But in most cases she would panic and draw the power back into her body and having to start back at the beginning.

"I…can't..do it…" panted Kagome. She couldn't continue she had already been unable to control it twice already. Both times Sesshomaru had been able to escape the ring of power that had erupted, but it was only a matter of time before he was caught off guard and instantly purified. She couldn't do it the fear of losing him over came the urge and need to use the powers she had been 'blessed' with. A silent tear ran down her cheek as she opened her eyes. Immediately the gathered power went back to normal. Once again flowing just beneath her skin, a cruel trick to hide the immense power it held.

Falling to her hands and knees Kagome hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry I just can't do it. Why don't we just stop this it's foolish to think I can do it," she said in defeat. She had been trying for the past 7 days yet she had gained no ground. She felt so helpless and pathetic if she was supposed to have this great immense power why could she not use it? Why was she blessed with this if it meant almost killing the one she loved? Was it a cruel joke played by fate? She wouldn't put it past fate; he had an obsession in making her suffer.

Bending down in front of her Sesshomaru gently cupped her chin with his hand. Tilting her head up so that she was forced to once again look into his eyes. It pained him so much to see those beautiful brown orbs showing such defeat. He knew she had been putting everything she had into the training. But it didn't matter how much she tried, if her whole being was not in it she was doomed to fail. It hurt him so much as he thought about what had caused her hesitance. She had no confidence I herself and because of that reason she was failing. Sesshomaru once again caught himself thinking about what it might be like had she not been tortured her whole life. If only her spirit had not been shattered she would not be failing at something she was desperately trying to succeed in.

"Kagome I know your trying but your power relies on all the will that you posses it's part of your instinct. If you are uncertain than your power will read into in and become uneasy itself. It's not your enemy but it does hold a mind of it's own, which is only to protect you. When you start to direct your power your forcing it to go against this and so it relies on your confidence for reassurance that it's ok to obey. It is a give and take thing you must give your assurance that you want this and in return it will listen. You know that it is it's own being you've seen Shito your self. You must have confidence in yourself if you don't then Shito will have none in you. You were able to do it before when you stopped it from breaking free when it wanted to. You were unconscious a yet by sheer will alone you were able to keep your powers with in your self. Kagome I know you can do it. I believe in you now you just have to believe in you."

"All my life I've been told the same things over and over," she whispered and tears began to well up in her eyes. "_ 'Kagome your worthless you don't deserve to be alive.' 'Nobody likes you Kagome nobody cares what you do. Just stop being so selfish and do the world a favour GO DIE!' _No matter how much I tried to change or how often I told them I was sorry. That I didn't mean to be such a failure and that I was really trying my best to meet their impossible standards, it didn't matter. They would accuse me of either lying or not trying hard enough and so they would beat me harder. I realise now that it didn't matter what I said to them. To them I was worthless and so my words were just that worthless. Back then I really thought I was, I began to believe them. Eventually I stopped trying to defend myself I gave up. But now…"

Kagome couldn't stop the tears from falling. They weren't tears of sorrow or tears of joy. They were tears of relief. Relief that somebody finally did believe in her. To him she wasn't worth less, to him she was worth everything. He had accepted that she couldn't do it. Didn't say that she was lying or not trying hard enough. He believed that her efforts to succeed were genuine. To him she wasn't a mistake; to him she had every right to be on this earth. Hell he had kept her here when she had no will to stay. It was thanks to Sesshomaru that she knew that she wasn't worthless. She was Kagome Higarashi and she had every right to be on this earth.

"Now I can't help but think how wrong they really are. I know I'm not perfect and that I'm far from it. I know that there are many things that I have to atone for. Things that I never before thought I could atone for but now. Now I really do think I can. I think I can make my existence mean something. And know that some of the things that I am to atone for are things that no human being can make up for. I can't make it up to humanity every time I make a mistake. I can only try and learn from it and not make the mistake again. Just having that knowledge brings me so much peace and relief and I would have never realised it had it not been for you Sesshomaru. You showed me that I can make mistakes and not have to worry about making up for them every single time. Just knowing that you're here for me and that you believe in me even when I could not believe in my self. Having someone help me stand when I could not. It means more to me than anything in the world. Because of you I know that I'm not a burden on this world. Now I know just how wrong everyone was about me. Now I have a reason to continue on, because of you I have finally found my reason to live. And that to me means more than you could ever imagine. To me it means life,"

Sesshomaru felt his heart ripping in two. Had she been carrying this burden al her life? H couldn't imagine living with the supposed knowledge that you meant nothing to anyone. The knowledge that the who world wanted you dead. That you had to atone for every single mistake you ever made and some that you didn't even make. Kagome had been forced to believe that she had no right to be here and so that every mistake she made was selfish. Like she was to be grateful just to be alive. It was a life that nobody deserved to be locked into.

Pulling her into a hug Sesshomaru held her tightly against his chest ignoring how his shirt was getting wet because of her tears. Softly he whispered in her ear. "I have only one wish in life Kagome. I wish I could make all the pain of your past stop haunting you. I wish that I had helped you sooner. Maybe if I had then I could have been able to stop some of the damage. Now all I can do is try and help heal you. I only prey that it's not to little to late."

Both stayed silent after that. Nothing more needed to be said at the moment. There was nothing that could have been said. The scares of the past may haunt your present but with love and care, they can fade in the future.

Pulling away from Sesshomaru's embrace Kagome stood up. "I know that it might not work but I'm going to try once more. If not for you then for myself,"

Rising Sesshomaru walked a couple feet away and waited. With baited breath he watched as Kagome readied her self. There was no more that he could do, nothing he could say now. It was up to Kagome and only Kagome.

Taking a deep breath Kagome closed her eyes and once again began the now very familiar sequence. Feeling her power flowing beneath her skin she began to direct its flow towards her fingertips. But it was different this time because this time when it reached her its destination not only did it stop but it became almost solid. Ignoring the new sensation she concentrated on controlling her emotions. It got harder and harder as the power built up but before she could question herself she shoved all thoughts out of her head. Once her mind went blank she felt strangely calm almost at ease. And as if reacting to her sudden calmness her power to calmed down, and became solid.

It took 5 minutes before Kagome finally worked up the courage to open her eyes. Afraid that is she did that it would launch out in all directions. Counting down she braced her self. 3, 2,1. Before she could take it back her eyes shot open. And to her great relief her power didn't launch out of control like it had before. Instead it stayed in her hand as If waiting patiently to be released. Staring at her hand she was mildly shocked to see that it glowed a faint pink.

Looking up at Sesshomaru her eyes were opened wide with shock and happiness. "I..I did it! I'm doing it!" She practically screamed with joy. She was about to run and hug him but her hand pulsed from within just in time. Reminding her just what would happen to her beloved Sesshomaru if she were to hug him right now.

Then just as before the sensation vanished as she felt her powers return once more to her body. Her hand glowing a bright pink before fading and then returning to normal.

Looking down at her hand curiously Kagome half asked half pouted. "What happened?" Things had been going so well. Why had it had it just left? A first she thought that it had been a fluke, but quickly dismissed the thought. If it had been a fluke than it would have either escaped her grasp and launched its ring of purity or just simple returned to her body a lot quicker than it had. It was almost like it just kinda faded back within her. Looking up at Sesshomaru her eyes silently asked again

Chuckling slightly Sesshomaru walked towards the confused miko. She had so much left to learn. "You didn't need to use the power and because you had no need for it anymore it returned to protecting you. Remember it's acutely aware of every thought and feeling that you have. For a second you didn't want the power out so it went back in. don't worry you did a perfect I don't think You could have done it any better even if you had done it a hundred times before. I'm proud of you. You over came your uncertainty and look what you were able to accomplish. That in itself is something to be proud of."

Kagome was so happy she launched herself into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. All the while the words 'I'm proud of you' kept echoing through her mind. She had done it after all the tears and pain she had finally found it. She had found her confidence and had been able to overcome all doubt she had within herself. "Thank you. I owe you more then I could ever repay."

Looking into his eyes Kagome completely lost all train of thought. She had more that she had wanted to say. But as soon as their eyes made contact all thought became impossible. All she knew was the intense feeling she felt towards him. She knew that truly she was in love with him. It was a love that didn't just encase her heart. It encased her entire soul with a feeling of pure undying love.

Sesshomaru was slightly startled. Kagome was looking into his eyes. (which wasn't what had startled him they often locked eyes). But what had startled him was the pure undying love that shined with in their chocolate depths. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he found the love still shinning with in them unfaltering and pure. It was so pure and intense that he couldn't help but be drawn in.

If somebody had told him a couple of months earlier that he would fall in love with a miko he would have either killed them or injured them significantly if he was in a good mood. But here he was hopelessly in love with a miko and he wouldn't have it any other way. Kagome was everything to him she was the reason he got up in the morning, the reason the sun seemed to be shining some much brighter lately. She was his reason to live.

"Well I do believe you can start to repay me now." Before Kagome could ask Sesshomaru's' lips had captured hers in a tender kiss. It wasn't one that they had ever shared before; this was a kiss that held the undying love they felt towards each other. A love that would never end and only grow stronger over time if it was even possible.

Soon the kiss turned from sweet to savage. Yet it still held the tenderness only to lovers could share.

(A/N Ok I could end it right here and that would be perfect but I promised longer chapter's for you guys. And so I will give you longer chapters but I just wanna point out my incredible dedication)

With Kikyo and Naraku

"Do you think he'll come?" asked Kikyo impatiently. She was not in a good mood to say the least. She had been standing in the park for 15 bloody minutes waiting for Muso to show up. She hope that he did she didn't want to have to kill him. Not because she wished not to kill but because it would mean finding some one else to help them. She held no remorse for those who died by her hand. Her conscious held no quilt. In her mind it was simple. In this world only the strong survived. She held no pity for the ones who were to weak to defend themselves as far as she was concerned weak people were a waste of space.

A small breeze made it's way through the park. Carrying with it the scent of cherry blossoms and pine. It was a putrid smell to Naraku; he hated spring the smell of new life made him want to vomit. What was worse spring seemed to make everyone overly happy. The fact that spring apparently symbolized life and hope made every happy. To Naraku it just proved humanities pathetic need for hope. A weak human emotion.

A smirk graced his thin lips. For once the scent the wind brought wasn't all bad. A scent of dirt and sweat assaulted his very sensitive nose. Muso was on his way. "I do believe that our pawn has arrived,"

Turning her head sharply in the same direction as he had Kikyo waited to see. Impatiently she loudly tapped her foot on the ground to Naraku's great annoyance.

It took at least 10 minutes before she could see the vague outline of Muso's large body as we walked towards them. It was a quarter moon tonight, the slight light the moon cast allowed her to see farther than before. "It's about time," she muttered haughtily.

It took another 5 minutes before Muso finally arrived at the pair. A cocky smirk once again plastered onto his face showing his perfectly straight white teeth. '_Its funny how someone so clean can smell so dirty.' _Thought Naraku.

"Let's do this. The sooner it's over the sooner I get what's rightfully mine," said Muso, as he sealed his fate.

A cruel smirk found it's way onto Naraku's lips once again. Immediately making Muso's disappear and for a fleeting moment all he could think was. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

OMG I'M DONE! It took me sooo long to type out this chapter I wanted to make it really good. I hope I didn't let you guys down. Any way's u know what I realised I thought I was soooo bad with my updating then I look and I've writing 16 chapters and my story is only like 6 months old. That's not to bad seeing as I'm writing 3 stories plus my poems. I'm happy and I bet you guys are happy I updated. But now u gotta wait again. Lol well don't worry I'll probably start to update with in 2 weeks. look for my updates. Also I'm thinking of having someone read my stories before I update to make sure I caught all mistakes. I hate editing I just can't bring my self to read them again. So if u want to be the pre-reader please tell me in your review. LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE PEASE R&R! p.s IT'S 16 BLOODY PAGES AND 7000 WORDS YOU BETTER BE HAPPY! Lol

Your authoress Kimonoprincess

* * *

O ya p.s I might not be able to update because I got discovered! MY WORK MIGHT BE PUBLISHED AND I'M ONLY 15! YOU GUYS MIGHT BE ABLE TO BUY MY BOOKS! I really doubt it. my writings not that good but maybe some day. It's a goal to shoot for, and who knows I just might become published at 15 YAY FOR ME! c'ya next time bye! 


	17. My Angel

Hey guys! I just want to say thank you to all those who offered to be my beta reader. For those of you who don't know what a beta reader is I'll tell you. A beta is somebody who reads the chapter before it's posted. They make spelling and grammar corrections that the author sometimes skips over. (I'm really bad for this) also they give you ideas on how you can make the chapter better then send it back to the author. It's a way to improve yourself and helps to take away all mistakes. **Also** in my case (grumbles) they remind me to update, everyone should thank my beta she's making sure that I'm updating. Thank you all those who reviewed I really do appreciate it. This story is so much more popular than I'd ever thought it would be I really do appreciate it guys! You're the best. Oh ya and I'm not going to post any more authors notes for chapter unless I really have to. Thanks for being patient with me guys you're the best!

Kimonoprincess

* * *

Reviewer Responses 

Pricelessprincess- thank you for the review, I'm happy you like my poems. I work pretty hard on them. I'm very happy that you like them!

Aeyasha- I was able to update, and thanks to my beta I think I'm gunna be updating more often. She tends to remind me that I have to update, it's a really good thing that she does too! Or else I dunno how long it would take me to update. Thank you for the review!

Hermonine- I updated! As you can tell, thanks for the review means a lot to me!

HONEST CRITIC-thank you very much for the review, I am honoured that you like my story so much that you decided to write your own, and that you were able to stick with it. This means a lot to me. I would love to read your story as well in your next review use your penname and I will make sure that I read your story. My story is drawing to the end expect maybe 3 or 4 chapters then the end.

Stardust03- thank you very much for the review! This chapter is maybe a 100 words shorter than the last one. I can't make them much shorter because there are other's that want them to be long.

April- thank you! And you didn't rush me you reminded me. A very smart thing to do!

Fluffys Beautiful Mate- thanks for the review! I hope this update meets all your expectations!

Midnight Faerie- thanks for the review!

BinkaWV- thank you but I'm sure that there are other stories out that are much better than mine, but thank you!

Inuyasha's hun- love you too! Thanks for the review hunni!

Shadows stalk during the deep of night- I do use spell check! I guess I just isn't that good, no matter I've got a live one now! thank you very much for the review!

* * *

'Why do classes always seem to take twice as long as they should?' thought Kagome. She was currently stuck in math class and, curse her luck, she just happened to come back on the day there was a HUGE test. And of course it had to be in her worst subject, so it was safe to say that she had no hope what so ever of passing the test. And that wouldn't help her already dangerously close to failing marks. Oh yeah, today was not going to be a good one; she could already feel it and the eyes of her classmates as they stared at her. Which made her all the more nervous and more impossible to concentrate on her scarcely answered test. 

"Ok class time's up. Put your pens down and turn your paper over. I see anyone writing another word MR. YOSHI then your paper goes into the garbage." Announced Mr. Yaoshi. He was one of those teachers that you could joke with, but if you got in his bad side everybody pitied you.

"And before the bell goes and you regretfully leave my class, I just want to remind you that your projects are due next week. Remember they're worth 30 of your final grade!" before he could continue his lecture the bell sounded its high-pitched whistle, announcing the end of class and momentary freedom before it rang again and they had to go to their next class.

"Miss Higarashi! A moment with you before you leave please," he called over the laughter and shuffling of papers as people raced to get out of the class.

'Oh no,' Kagome thought, ' He's probably going to tell me I'm failing and not to bother to come back. Or worse!' Taking a deep breath, she gathered her books from her desk and walked to his desk. Her hands were shaking as she approached the desk. But instead of seeing a stern frown on her teachers face she was shocked to find he had a huge smile instead.

"Kagome, I've noticed that your marks are falling drastically. I'm sure you know that your lack of attendance is a huge reason for this problem. I believe that everyone deserves a chance to come back from the bottom, so I'm going to give you a chance to fix this problem." Opening up his black book bag he pulled out a huge pile of papers and started grinning likes a mad man.

"This is all the work that you've missed in your many absences. If you complete and hand these all in by this Friday I'll overlook the lateness and give you full marks. As long as they're ALL done. Ok?" He smiled and pushed the papers towards her.

Gulping Kagome looked at the stack of papers, it was huge! There had to be at least 50-work pages. How she would ever get these and all the home work she was going to undoubtedly get in all her other classes done she didn't know, but she had to try. So she managed to scrape together a lopsided smile and accepted the papers.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Yaoshi. This means a lot to me." After carefully placing the stack in her bag, Kagome walked out of the class just in time to hear the bell sound once again telling her she was going to be late for her next class if she didn't hurry up. Walking as fast as she could Kagome tried to get to her class before the last bell.

Panting she raced down the halls and arrived in the door of her next class just as the bell went. Letting out a sigh of relief she raced to the back corner desk before anyone else could get it.

"Ok class settle down!" Called the teacher as she walked into the room. "Please take your seats and be quite as I call role. R. Takeda,"

"Here," came an answer from the front of the class. Followed by a check by the teacher as she marked the student present. On and on it went until. "K. Higarashi,"

"Present," Kagome called meekly. All at once the whole class turned and looked at her. Even the teacher looked at her in surprise. "Good to have you back, Miss Higarashi. S. Takehashi…"

A wave of relief washed over her. She was worried that the teacher might just tell her to get out of the class, or worse ask her where she had been all this time. It wasn't like she could say 'Oh sorry, I've been training to control my freakishly strong miko abilities with a demon that I've fallen deeply in love with.' But just like the last class Kagome could feel eyes on her all the time, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

She was afraid to move incase she did something foolish, knowing everyone would point and laugh. It didn't matter how much confidence she had gained it did almost nothing when she was in the classroom. Kagome couldn't help but be frightened; these people had tortured her ever since she had entered school. Just because she had Sesshomaru by her side didn't mean that the teasing would stop, she was still Kagome Higarashi. Which meant she was still the loner, the freak, the one that didn't deserve to live. It wasn't like every single person had tormented her. Some did nothing at all which hurt all the more, they would just walk by when the girls would gather and begin to push and shove her. Never once did anyone step in and help her, never once did anyone even try to be her friend. Nobody had ever offered her a way out, most just looked at her with pity and sympathy in their eyes, but that's all they did.

It might as well had been nothing at all, they might as well had been part of the teasing because their silence hurt even more. Kagome could remember times when the tiniest if things would happen, like having her books knocked out of her hands. The people that pitied her would simply walk around her and continue on their way, while others would point and laugh. She couldn't help but think that maybe if one of them had just helped her pick up her books then maybe it wouldn't happen any more. That's all she could ever do, because if you helped Kagome then it meant that you were her friend, which meant that you too might become a target. Nobody ever took the chance, they just gave her sympathetic looks and that was it. They just left her to suffer to make sure they themselves didn't, not that she could blame them, she wouldn't wish it on anyone not even the ones that made her suffer, nobody deserved the hell she lived with everyday of her life.

"BRIIIIIING!"

The sound of the bell brought Kagome out of her trance. Slowly she began to gather up her books and once everyone else had left made her way up to the teacher's desk. Where she waited patiently for her student to arrive. Eyes cast down ward onto the ground Kagome approached the desk and meekly asked. "Ms. Hina, ummm, I was wondering if there was anyway I could make up for all the classes I missed? I...I know I don't really deserve a chance but I really want to pass. Please, is there anything I can do to make it up?" she asked softly.

"Kagome, when your talking don't talk to the ground, talk to the person your speaking to. They want to hear what you're saying to them, and if you're looking at the ground they can't hear you." Ms. Hina chided her student gently. Though she knew very little about what was happening around the school concerning what the students said, she did know that Kagome was getting teased. Almost every staff member did, but no one ever did anything about it. There wasn't anything that they could do; whenever Kagome was hurt no staff member was around to help. They couldn't control what happened outside the school and if they gave Kagome any special treatment it would only serve to exclude her even more, even they knew that. So no matter how much it broke the hearts of the staff members to see the girl suffer they could only stand by and watch as she suffered more and more everyday. But to try and make things easier, every teacher that had the girl in their class made a 'Kagome file.' Whenever she was absent for any period of time the teachers would put the work in the file along with explanations on how to do them and any notes she missed. Kagome didn't know about it, nobody but the staff did. It was just one small way they could help her, but even though it was small it was the best they could do. And not one teacher regretted doing it, Kagome was an angel smothered and hurt because of the jealousy of the demons around her. Everyone preyed that one day she would become strong enough to fly above the demons, but until then they could still help a little.

Smiling she reached into her drawer and pulled the rather large papers out of the file and place them on top of the desk. "This is all the work that you've missed, there's a lot of it so I'll make you a deal. You get all this work done by Friday and I won't dock you any marks for lateness. But if you hand them in any later it's 50 off each one. Is it a deal?" The smile of gratitude that appeared on Kagome's face was worth all the time she had spent making the copies. Her only wish was to see Kagome succeed and escape the prison of pain and suffering she had been encased in.

"Thank you so much Ms. Hina!" gushed Kagome as she placed the papers into her rapidly expanding book bag. "I'll do them all I promise I really do appreciate it. And I promise I'll be in class from now on! Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome Kagome. Now you better hurry off to your next class I'm sure your teacher will be happy to see you, and you don't want to be late." Ms. Hina said.

"Your right, sorry for taking up your time and thank you again!" with those parting words Kagome rushed out of the class room and off to her next class.

As soon as Kagome left the room Ms. Hina stood up and walked over and closed the door. Once she heard the faint 'click' of the door closing and locking she quickly walked back to her desk. Once she reached the safety of her desk she let all the emotions she had kept bottled up run free. Tears began to fall silently onto her desk. She cried not for her, but for the girl that suffered so much because she had done nothing. Kagome was a pure and all around good person. She had many a times caught the girl walking home with tears in her eyes as she tried in vain to mend her torn uniform or hide the many bruises that marred her body. Her heart pained to see her like that and how she wished she could help her, but it was useless. She had once seen a concerned passer' by ask if she was ok, all Kagome would do was either begin to run or say that she was fine. Her heart ached to see such a good soul broken and bloodied. She cried for the way life was so fortunate to some yet so cruel to others. She cried because there was nothing she could do to stop it, she cried because it wasn't fair. But most of all she cried because there was so little she could do no matter how much she wished it. She was helpless to stop the continued torturing of the girl that had done nothing and because of it suffered. All she could do was watch and pray that someday Kagome would find peace on this cruel earth.

BRRIINNNGGG

The bell alerted everyone to the arrival of lunchtime. Sighing, Kagome walked out of the classroom. Just like her two previous teachers, Mr. Yoga had given her a pile of homework to have done by Friday. Groaning loudly, she walked up to her locker and lifted the now extremely over stuffed backpack off her shoulders. Looking at her way to small locker she sighed and hefted it back onto her aching shoulders. Closing the locker a little harder than she had to and began heading for the two large double doors that would lead her outside. Once she opened them she took a deep breath of fresh air after being stuck inside a cramped classrooms all day the crisp cool air felt wonderful to her. Walking down the steps she headed for a place where she could rest and eat her lunch before she had to go back in and face one more class. Scanning the land her eyes settled on a large oak tree a little ways off it was perfect. It was far enough away that she would not be bothered but close enough that she could make it back in time for class. Hiking her bag up higher on her shoulders she headed out for some well needed peace and quiet.

Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh; he was stressed out beyond compare. All his teachers had held him back after class so that they could lecture him on how far behind her was and the importance of coming to class. These lengthy lectures made him late for his next class and gave his teachers the opportunity to lecture him for not only missing so many days but for coming to class late when he decided to finally come. To make matters even worse, girls had been sending him notes all day wondering if he would go out with them, asking if he was with 'That girl', and where he had been. And so of course he got in trouble for these notes, which he did not even answer, he just tossed them on the ground. He didn't even open any of the ones that had been folded into a little square; they just got swept off his desk with a flick of his hand. He didn't know how much more he could take before he snapped, and thankfully the bell sounded and he was free for lunch. After, that is, he had a lengthy talk with his teacher.

All Sesshomaru wanted to do was find Kagome and just hold her. She could make all his problems just melt away or at least let him forget them for a time. As soon as he arrived out side his eyes began searching for her, and after a quick scan he found her resting against an old oak tree a little ways out in the field. His mood already getting better at just the sight of her Sesshomaru quickly set off.

Kagome tried to relax as she sat against the giant oak tree, but for some reason she couldn't. No matter what she did her body just didn't seem to want to relax she remained tense and on high alert. It was like something was missing but what she didn't know, to tell the truth she didn't really think that she would had been able to relax anyways. All her life she had constantly been on guard and so moments like this, where she was all alone made her nervous. Things just didn't work that way for her; she was never given a moment's peace and whenever she was it made her very suspicious. Wondering when the next attack would happen and what '_they_' were planning for her. It didn't matter that she now knew how to protect herself a little bit, or that Sesshomaru was watching out for her she was still vulnerable and the constant state of alert she had to adopt would leave her like that. Yet it still felt strange to have it up right now, for the past while she had been able to relax because she had Sesshomaru around to watch and protect her and now that she was alone and had to protect herself the feeling felt so weird to her.

As soon as Sesshomaru got close to Kagome he knew that something was wrong, she was tense and even though her eyes were closed her brow was creased in frustration.

"Kagome?" he called softly.

Snapping out of daze Kagome looked up at the person who had called her. Smiling brightly when she saw it was Sesshomaru she stood up and walked up to him.

"Hey, I didn't think that you would be joining me. I thought that you would be in the library or something catching up on school."

Wrapping his arms around Kagome he pulled her into a hug. He couldn't help but smile when she wrapped her arms around his waist and returned his affections. It felt so weird for him to even be hugging someone, but to have them return his affections. The feeling was different but it was one that he enjoyed so much, and it was all thanks to his Kagome. He wasn't surprised to feel her relax in his arms, she had been on guard and he knew why. She was always watching for those that would hurt her, like a mouse is always watching for the many predators it had Kagome was also watching. '_Someday,'_ he thought '_I'm going to make it so that you never have to worry again.' _

Easing herself out of the hug Kagome finally felt like she was able to relax. She knew what had been missing it was Sesshomaru. It wasn't just because he offered her protection but because she just wanted to be near him. It was everything that he was that she wanted, he was her everything. A protector, a friend and most importantly he held her heart. Walking back to the tree she sat down again and patted the ground beside her. "Come and sit down, you look like you need to relax."

A small smile graced his face as Sesshomaru went and sat down. He was smiling a lot more than he had been before and something told him that it had to do with a certain Miko, but for some reason he didn't care. Sitting down he picked up Kagome and placed her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. One leg was out straight while the other was bent up. "How was your morning Koichi?" he asked

"It was ok, but all 3 of my teachers piled the homework on major. I have like 3000 tones of homework to do and only 4 days to do it." groaning Kagome rubbed her hands on her face. "Arrg why did I just remind myself of that? I'm never gunna be able to get it all done,"

"I'm sure you can do it. It just means no more TV for a while." Teased Sesshomaru.

Grinning Kagome turned so she was facing him. "No it just means I have to stay away from you. You take up so much of my time, maybe I should stay away from you for a bit."

Sesshomaru's face visibly paled at this comment and his grip on her tightened. There was no way that he was going to let her stay away from him. "You wish. There is no way I'm letting you stay away from me for that long."

"Aw, that's sweet, but don't you want me to do well in school?" Laughter danced in Kagomes eyes as she said this.

"You know I do." Unable to say anything else in his defense Sesshomaru just stayed silent.

A couple of minutes later Sesshomaru lifter Kagome off his chest. Looking back at him curiously she tried to ask why he had done it but just as she was going to he cut her off. "Kagome, you've been through so much. Yet here you are with me still fighting and still moving on. You still have a long way's to go but it think that your deserve this for all the work you've done," As he said this he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket, and placed it in her hands.

With trembling hands she opened the box. As soon as she saw what was inside she began to cry. In the box was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The pendent was and angel, that had its wings stretched out. The body was made out of a creamy color pearl and the wings were made up of delicately carved diamond. It hung on a small silver chain. Looking up at Sesshomaru she continued to cry. "Sesshomaru thank you I love it, but are you sure you want to give me this? It must have cost a small fortune."

Taking the necklace out of the box he fastened it on her neck. "Kagome I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but it's something I can't promise right now. So I want you to have this necklace as a promise, a promise that I will always love you, and I will always protect you."

Kagome could only nod and smile, she was just about to reach out and kiss him when the loud ringing of the bell announced the end of lunch.

"Thank you so much," Kagome then stood up and turned around to face her love. " We have to go, though. We don't want to be late now do we? Or you know we could _always_ skip out, something you seem to be very fond of doing lately."

Sesshomaru growled and stood up as well. "Don't tempt me, I have half a mind to take us back to the forest for another 2 weeks." Laughing the two made there way back to the school neither realizing that they had been watched.

Across the field two pairs of eyes watched as the couple walked back to school. "We're going to strike tonight. I can't take much more of this," one of the pair said as the other just nodded in agreement. Yes tonight would be the night, the beginning of stage one.

(A/N I was sooo tempted to just stop the chapter right here. Not that bad wouldn't have been the longest chapter but it still would have been a good one. But I couldn't do it I love you guys to much.)

After school

Groaning, Kagome pulled her backpack up higher onto her shoulders, the walk home always seemed some much longer when you had a backpack full of homework to do when you got home. _' There is no way I'm going to be able to get all this done by Friday,'_ she thought. She had been hoping that he last period teacher wouldn't have as much work for her, or maybe let her have a little longer, but things didn't work that way. She had been given another huge amount of work to do by Friday. It was so much that she had been forced to cancel her plans with Sesshomaru. They were going to go back out and train a little bit but there was no way she could do that and still be able to get a good chunk of the work done. So she had been forced to take a rain check, he had taken it better than she thought he would have. He said he understood and offered to walk her home, but she had declined. If he walked her home it was an almost guaranty that she wouldn't be able to do her work. So now she was carrying her very heavy backpack and walking home to do her homework.

"Great what a night this is going to be," she muttered to herself.

Once she finally arrived home she threw back the door kicked off her shoes and began to climb the stairs to her room. "Mama I'm home!" She called.

"Hello dear," peeking her head out of Souta's room, Mrs. Higarashi answered her daughter. "How was school?"

"It was ok I got tons of homework though. 12 grade sucks!" she called as she entered her room. "I'm gonna be doing my homework can you call me down when it's supper time?"

"Sure Honey. Have fun!" her mother called.

"Ya Really!" Taking a deep breath she walked over to her desk and set her backpack down beside the chair. Reaching down into it she pulled out the first pack, which happened to be math. Gritting her teeth she grabbed a pencil and got ready to work. As soon as she looked down at the paper a wave of déjà vu washed over her. It was like she had already done all this again. Placing the pencil on the paper she tried to think when she had done this before. After a couple of minutes of intense thought she could remember when she had done this before. It had been 3 years earlier, when she was just in grade 9. She had been away from school for a long time because she had had to hide from everyone that was just after she had had the words 'freak' carved into her back. It was 3 weeks before she had finally returned to school. Her mother had been so worried about her; it was hard to believe that it was just the very beginning. It had been the first time that she had been beaten so badly that she had had to hide. When she was younger the other girls weren't strong enough to do too much damage, but over the summer they had grown more violent and really tried to hurt her. It was funny she could remember at the time thinking how it would all end once she was older, yet here she was. 17 years old and still she was getting beat, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Just because she grew older didn't mean that the other girls would grow out of it, instead they had grown stronger and more into it. So many nights she had laid awake thinking how when she went into high school it would all stop, now it seemed that, maybe when she went to college it would all stop. Though she still had huge doubts about that, if there was anything that she had learned it was that you couldn't escape your past.

Shaking her head Kagome snapped herself out of her stupor. She didn't have time to think about the past she had hours and hours of home to do right now. Picking up her pencil she began to do the work.

About 3 hours later her mom called her for supper. Happy for a reason to put her pencil down and take a break she rushed down stairs for some well-deserved supper. The delicious smell of oden reached her nose as she neared the kitchen. "Mama, you made oden?"

"Yes, it figured it's been so long since we've had a family dinner that we should celebrate." Mrs. Higarashi beamed at her daughter. It was so good to have her daughter back at the table; she could remember when Kagome had first begun to disappear at random times. She had been worried and often called the police but after a year of this she had stopped. She knew that her daughter and if she was disappearing it must have been for a good reason, she didn't know what it was to this day and it hurt her a little to know that she kept it a secret from her own mother. Many times she had wanted to ask why she was gone, but the look of relief that she had when ever she didn't ask was to much for her. She couldn't do it the most she could do was trust her daughter and prey that she would come home safely and maybe someday feel that she could tell her why she was gone. Until that day she would be supportive and welcome her home with open arms it seemed like the only thing she could do now.

"Gee sis, when you gonna stop running off?" asked Souta as they began to eat.

"Souta that's enough," Mrs. Higarashi said sternly. "Right now let's just enjoy our supper ok?"

"Ok,"

Supper went great, for Kagome; it was just like old times. Her grandfather started rambling on about some legend about something or another, she argued with Souta, and mama was just as she always was watching and sometimes cutting in when things got to intense. All in all it was a great meal Kagome didn't want to leave but she had to if she didn't get her homework done she would never get into the college she wanted to. And Entrance exams would be coming p in a couple of months. She wouldn't even be allowed to take the exam if she didn't have at least a 75 average. She had always been interested in the ancient past and so she wanted to become an ancient history professor. She would never accomplish this if she did not do very well in school. So she dragged herself upstairs to her room and again began to work on her homework.

A loud shriek work Kagome up, she was still sitting at her desk. Where she had fallen asleep a few hours before. Jumping out of her desk she glanced at her alarm clock, it was 2:30 am. Racing down stairs, she ran towards the living room. That had been her mom; something had to be wrong her mother would never have shrieked unless something was indeed wrong. As she ran she briefly thought about how quiet it was, after the scream the house had gone dead quiet. Where were Souta and Grandpa? They were sure to have heard it they weren't heavy sleepers. But before she had a chance to think about it anymore a strong pair of arms grabbed her roughly from behind. She tried to scream but a hand was clasped over her mother, so all that came out was a muffled squeal. She was about to kick her assailant when she felt the cool metal blade of a knife place against her throat.

"Try anything and your dead," was all the person said. The voice sounded oddly familiar to her. Before she could question it her attacked began walking forward dragging Kagome along with him.

Seeing this as a chance to escape she tripped the attacker. By some miracle she managed to stay standing as her tumbled to the ground. Not hesitating for a second she bolted for the door, she had to get help. Unfortunately as soon as she was off her attacker was up and chasing after her, as soon as she reached the front door rough hands grabbed her from behind. Before she could be dragged into the house Kagome screamed, the name of the only person she knew that would help her. "SESSHOMARU!"

"Shut up wench!" yelled the man. "Nobody's coming for you!"

After a desperate fight Kagome had been dragged into the living room. As soon as she got there another pair of hands tried to grab a hold of her, but as soon as they did a pink glow surrounded their hand and the small of burning flesh assaulted her nose. "Damn it! Muso your going to have to handle her own your own, we won't be able to touch her."

"Fine,"

Suddenly Kagome was thrown face down to the ground, and the wind was knocked out of her. Before she could even attempt to stand Muso tackled her, and quickly grabbed her hands and tied them securely. Unable to take a breath she could do nothing to stop him, not even breath. Once her arms were bound he roughly ripped a large piece off her shirt and used it as a gag. Finally he got off of her and hauled her to her feet.

"Kagome you may want to look around you. Your not alone," said a cold female voice, one that she would know anywhere it could only belong to one person, Kikyo.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she looked around her. On the ground crying and trying to break free of there own bonds were her mother, brother and grandfather. Tears leaked out of her eyes, as she tried desperately to get free and release of family.

Laughing Kikyo walked in front of Kagome as she continued to try and break free. "I must say I'm surprised, freak. I didn't think that you would still have a family; I mean they must know you're a freak don't they? No, they don't? Well I guess then I'm going to have to tell them," walking over to Mrs. Higarashi she roughly grabbed her chin. "Did you ever wonder why you daughter was always gone? Why she sometimes came home with bruises and always needed new uniforms? That was because of me, your daughter is a freak and always will be. It's too bad that we couldn't beat it out of her,"

Tears fell from her mother's eyes as she found out what her daughter had been hiding from her all these years. A bright light surrounded Kagome as she tried to use her purification powers to break free. But they didn't do anything against Muso he just looked at her like she was a freakish light show.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you miko. Your powers are useless against another human; you're just a weak girl again. If you keep on using your powers you'll run out of energy and die." The voice belonged to somebody new. Who ever they were there voice made her shiver it was so cold. A man appeared as if out of nowhere and ran his finger across her chest. She could see and smell the smoke that appeared from where he powers began to purify his finger. "Indeed you are powerful, maybe I will have some use for you after all,"

Sesshomaru bolted up a sheet of cold sweat drenched his body. Something was not right his instincts screamed at him to go to Kagome, somebody was hurting his mate he could feel it. Dashing out of the house he began to run as fast as his legs could go towards the Sunset shrine, the place where his Kagome was he could sense it, she was in danger. He would tear apart who ever dared to hurt his Kagome.

"Dear Kagome," Continued the demon, "Your life has been hell on earth hasn't it. I bet you just want us to go away and leave you alone don't you. I bet your wishing that your Sesshomaru was here to save you." His hands made there way to the necklace that hung around her neck. A soft glow emanated from the necklace as he picked it up. "He gave you this didn't he?" In one swift movement he had pulled the necklace off and held the pendant in the palm of his hand, where he inspected it closely. "A very nice piece must have cost him a lot of money, it's a shame that he'll never see you with it again." his eyes now darted to Kikyo and Muso. "We must go now, he is coming and will arrive soon,"

"What do we do about the other's?" asked Muso as he eyed the rest of the Higarashi family. "They know who we are,"

"Simple, kill them all. Do it quickly we don't have much time Kikyo," The demon said coldly as he walked out of the room. "Come Muso we have to get her out of here,"

Kagome began to frantically fight as she tried to escape Muso's grip and go protect her family. The last thing she saw before she was dragged out of the room was Kikyo holding her mother up by her hair and a knife placed against her throat. Then everything went black as Muso placed a cloth that was drenched in something against her nose, as she was forced to breath in.

Once they entered the kitchen on the way out the door Naraku beckoned Muso to bring Kagome to him. When he did he used one of his sharp claws to make a small cut on one of her fingers. Then he placed the necklace on the table and using Kagome's finger wrote a note for Sesshomaru. Then satisfied with his work they departed.

----With Sesshomaru---

By the time he reached the shrine Sesshomaru was enraged. He could smell the scent of demon and blood, and a lot of it. The one that stood out most was the scent of Kagome's blood somebody had hurt her and it was a demon. They would have known that he would have come she was covered in his scent and the necklace was marked with a scent all demons would know. One that meant that she was taken and soon to be mated to him. He burst through the door not caring that he had knocked it clear off it's hinges, and he ran towards the scent of Kagome's blood. What he saw one the table made his eyes bleed red. There was the necklace that he had just given her and under it written in her blood was the words.

_Sh__e'll never fly again. _

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

A reason to live IS drawing to an end there will only be 4 or 5 chapters than that's it. Because I want to do very well on them I'm going to take more time in writing. Updates will take a little longer. Sorry!

**Also!** I have another story out, it's a one shot read it if you want, warning though it made some people cry. BUT only because of memories that's it. PLEASE READ IT!

_**ALMOST AT 200 REVIEWS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**_

Your authoress

kimonoprincess


	18. Epic Battle

Hey sorry it tookso long begs for forgivness. I'm really sorry but anyways. I know that there has to be like tones of thousands of spelling mistakes but bare with me for now I'll fix them later.

A reason to live. Epic Battle

"NO!" Kagome screamed in anguish as she watched her mother shoved onto her knees, then stabbed again and again.

She tried to reach her, to throw herself in front of the blade but something kept her back. Looking down both her wrist and ankles were shackled to the cement floor, the chain's so short that there was barely enough slack to sit up and even then she was forced to hold her hands close to the floor. For a few seconds she continued to stare at the bonds but upon hearing the sicking 'slick' of the blade entering her mother she was brought out of her stupor. Desperate now she began to do the only thing she could think of to do, fight. Pulling with all her might against the solid shackles did nothing but cause deep cuts in her wrists which soon began to bleed profusely. The blood ran down her arms forming a shallow puddle where she sat, and on more then one occasion caused her to slip forward as she used her legs to help propel her forward, in a vain attempt to try and break free. Desperate because her attempt was not working and she could not pull free Kagome began to claw at the links in the chain. Soon bloody nubs were all that remained of her finger nails. Yet despite the pain and obviousness that she would never be able to get free Kagome continued her onslaught, pulling, tearing and clawing at the chains all in a vain attempt to gain freedom and run to her mother's side. "Momma! No! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she screamed out.

Mrs. Higarashi just turned to face her daughter, staring as the dagger plunged into her chest again and again. With each strike more blood ran free until soon a large puddle had formed at her feet. Her eyes were glazed over like glass; they showed no emotion just a vast emptiness. Like the women that had once been there, so happy and carefree was now gone, replaced by a doll, a shadow of the person who it once was. The only way you could tell that she was even alive were by the thin lines of tears, that cut through the grime that covered her face and body.

But for a brief second the women returned and the pain that showed within her eyes hurt Kagome deeply, but not as deep as the words she whispered. "Why Kagome?" the hurt, confusion and heartache in those two words would forever been etched into her memory. There was so much pain within them, so much fear that Kagome didn't even know how to answer her.

Before she even had a chance to even begin to explain Mrs. Higarshi returned to the shadows and her body finally gave out. With a splash she fell into the puddle of blood formed beneath her, and with a final tear shed Mrs. Higarashi at last closed her eyes, never to open them again.

"No," she whispered trying to deceive herself into thinking what was plainly in front of her was in fact not a dream but a horrible nightmare. "No… NO!" it couldn't be true she couldn't have died, her mother was to strong to go down like that to full of life it wasn't true it didn't happen this was all a dream just a horrible dream. Then as if she had been splashed with cold water Kagome bolted up, back into the waking world, one that was not much better than what she had just escaped from.

The smell of mold and mildew was overpowering, and from her current setting it was easy to see why. Some how she had been taking to what she could only guess was a small, abandoned temple, torn and faded cushions were strewn across the stone floor. the walls were made of wood now rotten and weak with age, the roof was nonexistent have the temple was covered in planks of wood with must have at one point been the roof. The only thing that seemed to be in any sort of good condition was the huge stone statue of Buddha, who sat cross legged, hands making the sign of prayer, along with the two guards that stood on each side. Each held a shield and rusted sword but even through the many years the 3 statures seemed untouched except for the thick layer of dust which covered them. It was so easy to see that even in such poor condition that at one time the temple must have been beautiful, but now with out it's tenets it had fallen to ruins.

"So you're finally awake,"

Hearing that voice sent shiver's down Kagome's back and fear into her stomach. She could feel the sweat running down the side of her temples and yet made no move to wipe it away. Something inside made her think that maybe if she didn't answer then the voice would go away and this too would be a bad dream and she would soon wake up safe and sound in her bed.

Looking around Kagome tried to figure out where the voice was coming from but there were too many dark corners in the temple which made it impossible to tell. "Did you have a bad dream? You were screaming you know something about your mother?"

"No, I was dreaming about killing you and getting revenge for what you did," A great sadness swept through her at that moment as the realization that her mother was really gone was brought back into perspective. But it was quickly smothered by the fire hot anger which took its place when she remembered who caused it.

Suddenly Kikyo appeared kneeling down right in front of Kagome. Pointing down at her wrist and ankles the simply stated. "You are in no position to say such things little girl"

It was true because attacked to each ankle and wrist was an iron shackle and a very small length of chain. If she wanted Kikyo could kill attack and she would be helpless to stop it. Bring her gaze up she looked Kikyo directly in her eyes. "You're a coward; you don't even give people a chance to defend themselves,"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed dangerously, as she grabbed hold of Kagome's chin. "When all is said and done dead is dead. You would still be dead if I poisoned, suffocated or stabbed you. So it doesn't matter in what way I kill you because in the end the result is always the desired one."

As soon as Kikyo had taken hold of Kagome's chin she had to fight her repulsion and the urge to shake her head free. Instead she focused her powers towards her chin the reaction was instant. She felt the flow of power change and gather where Kikyo's hand was.

"Ahg," Screeched Kiyo as she released her hold on Kagome's chin. The smell of burning flesh made both cough and gag. Looking down at her painfully, blistering hand Kikyo snarled. "You'll wish you never did that,"

Standing up she began to back away slowly, stopping when she was about 10 feet away. "Say good bye to your power's Miko,"

Reaching up she grabbed hold of a pendent that hung around her neck and with one sharp tug broke the small silver chain it hung from. Clasping it between the palms of her hands, she took a deep breath closed her eye's and began to chant; in a language that Kagome couldn't understand.

As soon as Kikyo had closed her eyes Kagome took advantage of her lack of attention to try and get free from the shackles. Raising her left wrist she began to hit it violently against the shackles on her right wrist. Sparks flew with each strike but did nothing more then that.

Kagome was distracted from her escape attempt when a black light shot down on to Kikyo, yet as if she hadn't even noticed anything she continued to chant. As she chanted a small stream of blackness broke away from her body and like a glowing black snake it slithered along the floor. Directly towards the helpless Kagome.

Kagome panicked and tried to back away as the shadow drew closer and closer, but she could move no more then 2 or 3 inches back because the shortness of the chains. Just before the shadow would hit her it stopped. Rising her head Kagome looked at Kikyo, she was still chanting but it was growing louder and louder with each syllable.

Panic began to rise within her chest and nothing she could do to suppress it. Her heart began to beat painfully with her chest as her breathing became heavy and erratic. Hot tears gathered within the corners of her eyes but no matter how much they burned or how much she wanted them to spill she would not let them. Crying would give Kikyo a great deal of satisfaction. She had cried when ever she was beat before, but this time she would not cry it would refuse her a little satisfaction a little pleasure and right now, it was all she could do.

Kikyo's eye's suddenly shot open, and when they did the black light completely consumed the dark miko causing her whole entire body to glow with the tainted light. As soon as the light landed she stopped chanting and the black shadow raced forward to Kagome.

The second that the black light touched her skin it became ice cold, so cold that it started to burn. Kagome had to fight the urge to scream as the shadow began to make it's way up her legs and towards her chest, but before moving up the shadow would cover every part of her body, freezing and burning all the same. The shock and pain had long ago stolen her breath away and now, no matter how hard she tried she could not break hold of the grip it had on her lungs. her mind screamed at her to breathe, her lungs ached for air, sharp needles dug into her side as if trying to make her gasp and breathe in. yet no matter how much her body screamed, and how much she willed it she could not take in the life giving air. The shadow once again began climbing up, but the burning was now replaced with a tingling sensation as her muscles failed from lack of oxygen for a few blissful moments she felt no pain. Until, that is the shadow reached her neck, as soon as it touched the nerves at the base of her neck the pain was so intense that it forced her to gasp and in doing so caused her to take in a small but truly life giving breath of air.

With in seconds the shadow had encased her entire body but to Kagome it felt like it had been a life time. Desperately she tried to call upon her powers, but the familiar tingling she felt was gone replaced by what could only be described as fire beneath her skin, and calling towards them made the fire burn brightly the pain only subsided when she released her grasp upon them but, even then the relief was mild.

Then the worst part hit. It was like thousands of fish hooks had dug into her skin and each one was pulling her in a different direction like they were trying to pull her very skin away from her body. Black dots danced in front of her vision, sending her senses reeling. Kagome could feel the tears forming in her eye's, yet she was determined not to cry so instead she did the only other thing she could do, scream.

With Sesshomaru

Anger fueled Sesshomaru as he ran through the dense forest. Ignoring the branches as they cut into his skin, and the blood that tickled his skin as it ran free from the shallow cuts. They didn't hurt more so they were an annoyance distracting him from running faster and getting closer to Kagome.

In his mind Sesshomaru berated himself for not running faster, for not figuring out what was happening, he should have been there he could have saved her. The guilt for failing her made him only angrier, it wasn't only his fault it was the fault of the person who dared to take her, they would pay dearly for what they have done. There wou8ld be no mercy for the ones that hurt his Kagome. His death would be slow and painful, he would show no sympathy for the bastard no matter how much he begged and pleaded. Every so often he would get worked up, and force him self to calm down, it wouldn't do for him to use up all his energy before he got to her. Stopping, he took a deep breath of air, just to be sure that he was on the right path, as soon as he had separated Kagome's unique scent from the smells of the forest he felt himself begin to calm down. There was no fear, or blood (her powers would have healed the wound) in the scent, this meant that she must have still be unconscious. He would know in a second if she was awake of not, the time that they had spent together had burned the scent into his brain and he knew what every minute scent change would mean. Like is she was worried then her scent would have more sweat in it from her heart beating faster, if she was afraid then it would become slightly more salty from unshed tears, and if she was happy it became more like a light spring rain, every breath would be like a cool glass of water refreshing and cool. The knowledge that she was unharmed, gave him a small amount of comfort at least she wasn't afraid at least she was resting.

The forest came to an abrupt end and Sesshomaru found himself standing in a large clearing, with an old rundown temple in the center. He wanted to run to the temple and free Kagome, without the dense foliage of the forest he could easily tell that it was where she was being held. But common sense made him slow down and go forward at a cautious walk, he would know in a second if she was being harmed. And with the forest gone he was also able to catch the scent of the ones who had taken her. Taking in deep breaths he separated and analyzed each individual scent.

The first one he recognized almost at once, it was close to Kagomes, light and feminine, the only difference between the two was the unmistakable amount of smoke that this one was encased in. He had always hated the smell of Kikyo; it left a nasty bitter taste in his mouth when ever he was close to her.

The smell of filth overcame almost everything in the next scent. It wasn't the kind cause by being dirty it was from someone with a disgusting soul and mind. It took a couple of seconds before he could dig beneath the dirt and uncover the unique twist that would identify the owner. But soon he had accomplished the task and the smell that almost matched that of a rat came through and he was able to identify it as Muso. His scent was almost intertwined with Kagome's meaning that he was the one who was carrying her.

Last came the scent of a spider. It was very faint, and would have been undetectable if he had known scent. But it was a knew one to him, because it was not simply the scent of a spider but a spider demon. He had never before smelt the scent of a spider demon but now that he had he hated it more than anything else in the world.

A small breeze rippled through the clearing, as it reached Sesshomaru he froze. It carried with it the unmistaken able smell of fresh blood and fear, and to his horror it was coming from Kagome. He wanted to run to her to stop who was ever hurting her but experience stopped him from bolting, if he were to run he could run into a trap and then there would be nobody to save her. In attempt to keep the scent away he opened his mouth and began to breathe through it instead, but his sensitive nose wouldn't let him get away with it so easily and even though it lessened he would still smell it.

A shrill and pain filled scream cut through the quiet of the clearing, immediately Sesshomaru identified it as Kagomes. Feeling his will snap he bolted towards the temple, determined to rip the heart out of who ever was hurting Kagome.

He hadn't taking more then 10 strides before running into something and was he was sent flying backwards, landing back first roughly on to the ground. He hadn't even picked himself up when a cold laughter echoed through the air. "Ku ku ku, Sesshomaru I've been waiting,"

Only after he had picked himself up did Sesshomaru realize that he had run full force into a demon barrier. Growling deeply, he scanned the area for the one responsible for the barrier. Yet even with his heightened Sensed he couldn't locate the creator. The air now smelled only of the forest, and the sounds of animals and the rustling of leaves were all that could be heard. The only proof that there was anybody near by was the subtly glowing Barrier which he now realized stood around the temple.

"Your here to save the Miko, correct?" It was more of a statement then a question.

Sesshomaru strained his hearing in attempt to find the location the voice was coming from but it was no use. It was like it was being spoken from everyone at once, he would focus on an area just to hear it louder on the opposite side. "Where is Kagome? If she's harmed so help me, I will rip your living heart out," There was not enough venom in the entire world to match the toxicity those words carried.

"Don't toy with your self dog. You know that she is harmed, even you would have smelt the blood, and I would be greatly disappointed if you hadn't. And since you cannot even find me I have a hard time believing that you can actually harm me."

"Come out and I'll make you believe," Bring his right hand in front of him he flexed the muscles, grinning as the joints in his fingers cracked as they were stretched.

"You shouldn't say words that you'll soon regret." From out of no where a giant cyclone of purple fumes flew down from the sky, hitting the ground so hard it made the earth shake and dispersing as soon as it hit. Dispersing into a fog of thick toxic fumes. "You wanted to fight me Sesshomaru, and then come at me." As the words were spoken a tall figure stepped out from with the center of the gas.

Sesshomaru didn't waste a second, the moment he saw the outline he attacked claws extended and ready to strike with deadly permission. Only to be thrown back yet again by another barrier.

"You fool do you really think that I would not protect myself?" He said, making no attempt to hide the amusement from his voice.

"Bastard," Grunting, he hauled himself to his feet once more. '_That's why I can't find him; he's hidden with in another barrier.'_

"My name is Naraku," a figure emerged from the purple fog, he was tall and slim built with long black hair that was held out of his face by a ponytail on the top of his head which reached to his mid back. Red eyes adorned with thin line of purple eye shadow served to gives his eyes and sharp look, his thin lips were curved into a cruel smirk. He wore all black, from the cargo pants, to the turtle neck to the ankle length trench coat that finished the ensembles.

A sharp gust of wind blew through the clearing, clearing away almost all of the gas. With god like speed he shot at Sesshomaru, sharp and deadly claws extended and aiming for his neck.

Sesshomaru didn't even have a chance to react before he was struck.

With Kagome and Kikyo

Clenching her teeth tightly together Kagome desperately fought back the urge to scream again. The pain was intolerable, and it wasn't lessening like most would have by this point. Most times her body would have built up a resistance t the pain like in the case of the many times she was beaten up. This time it was different though, it never dulled down instead it shot wave after wave of pain through her body. It made each second seem like a thousand years, breathing took all her effort, she had to will herself to breath in and out, and finally when ever see managed the simple action it only gave a small amount of precious air. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to endure the pain the toll on her body and mind was too great for anyone man or beast to last long. She willed herself to just give in, to end the pain and pass into the bliss that only death could offer her. But it seemed that even that was kept from her. Blackness seeped into the corners of her eyes, causing black dots to dance in front of her. At times it seemed like the inky blackness would take her, but then at the last moment a shot of pain would shoot up her bones and instead of bring the black closer it would retreat, constantly caught in a back and forth moment like waves on a beach, always so close but in the end always retreating. It soon became clear that there would be no retreat; this time there was no black to carry her away and steal her pain.

Muso couldn't stand to watch, as Kagome suffered in front of him. His heart ached to pull her back from the black that had consumed her body, but he knew the price for such an act would be his life. Instead he just turned away, shut his eyes and covered his ears trying to block out her gasps of pain. Hoping that she would survive with her body unmarred.

Kikyo watched happily as Kagome suffered, but to her displeasure she knew that all good things had to come to an end. Taking a deep breath, slowly she made the correct hand signs to end the spell, making sure to move slowly through each movement slowly to draw out as much enjoyment as possible. When at last she had completed the movement, the black slowly fell from Kagome's body and slinked back towards her carrying with it a glowing pink tinge. Just before it reached her it stopped and began to form a small mound and more arrived. Once the tale end had joined back with the main portion the black began to twist and mold it's self into a shape. In just a minute the process was complete and the finished product rested just a few feet in front of her.

Kagome felt empty as if she had lost part of her very soul, as the black had seeped away it had taken with it all the warmth in her body. Leaving her cold and weak as she lay on the temple floor. It took her body everything it had left just to breath, so weak was her body that it didn't even have the ability to shiver under the intense cold. Her stomach felt un easy as she thought '_What did she do to me?_' The failure swirl off power that was forever constant under her skin had all but vanished, leaving her alone and afraid. She felt her stomach jolt as she realized just what had happened to her. Shito, her power, her very essence had been ripped from her. It was at that moment for the first time in her life that Kagome felt truly and utterly alone.

Kneeling down Kikyo inspected the figuring in front of her. It was about the size of a base ball easy too fit in to the palm of her hand, and in the shape of a dog. It had its ears pinned back, and mouth open and lips drawn back showing sharp and deadly fangs. It stood like it was ready to lunge and attack at any moment. Even though it was an inanimate object it sent shivers down Kikyo's back just looking at it. "So... you have a dog for a spirit? Not surprising a mutt with a mutt it's a perfect match." In one swift movement she snatched up the figure and went over to where Kagome lay helplessly sprawled on the floor, still gasping for breath.

Placing the dog in front of Kagomes face she made sure that the girl could see it clearly. "This here my dear Kagome, is all your magical powers. Amazing how something so small can hold something so powerful. You know not only are your powers encasing in here, but at least half of your soul is in there too." Kikyo grinned with satisfaction at the look of fear that showed in Kagome's eyes at the news. 'Do you feel weak? Cold perhaps? I suggest you get used to it because this is how you will feel for the rest of your life. Now you just a pathetic girl with neither a family nor a soul.

Tears silently glided down Kagome's cheeks, and she was helpless to stop them, and even so she made to effort to. It was true she was alone now, there was nobody to go home to, and no mother waiting with open arms to support her, temporarily making the outside world didn't exist. No Souta to play and fight with, and now more of Jou Chan's myths and legions to sit through. Her home was gone and along with it the one thing she had always had, whenever she felt alone the warmth under her skin had always reassured her that she wasn't truly alone. At least not until now. Now Kagome Higarashi was gone, replaced by an empty shell, a shadow of the former person she once was.

Snatching the dog Kikyo stood. "Muso you can come out now it's over,"

Kagome watched as another pair of shoes silently joined Kikyo's. Unable to lift her head she listened to the conversation as it took place above her.

"Muso you've done your part, now take this thing and leave,"

"I can't," Muso's voice was a huge contrast to Kikyo's cold, emotionless voice.

"What do you mean you can't?" Demanded Kikyo.

"Naraku has put a barrier around the temple, were trapped here for the time being."

"What!" scream Kikyo then after a pause she continued in her normally cold voice. "Fine you stay here, do what ever you want to the girl, she won't fight back."

"I plan to," Kagome didn't have to see to tell that he was smirking as he said those words. A sickening feeling of dread settled in Kagome's stomach. Images of the night in the park so long ago resurfaced and flashed before her eyes. Crying Kagome could think of one thing. The hope that maybe just maybe Sesshomaru would save her. _'Please Sesshomaru, please help me..."_

Sesshomaru and Naraku

Sesshomaru stood in shock as he felt something pierce his flesh followed by volleys of pain. But he didn't cry out, just stared ahead eyes wide open blood streaming down his body leaving a rapidly growing puddle on the clearing floor. The pounding of his heart beat rapidly within his ears.

Slowly Naraku withdrew his arm from within his body. He couldn't breath it was impossible the blood had now pooled into his mouth; he tasted the coopery metallic taste of his own blood. Soon it began running down the sides of lips as it overflowed in his mouth.

Finally Naraku finished removing his arm, and backed away watching with a smile on his face as Sesshomaru's body finally reacted to the wound.

Coughing what little air was left in his lungs, Sesshomaru spit out the blood. Light headed from lack of air, he felt his knee buckle and Sesshomaru was brought to he knees in front of Naraku. Staring blankly into space unable to draw a breath because of the blood that continued to pool into his mouth.

"Ku ku ku, oh how the mighty have fallen. Though I must applaud your ability to evade my attack, to bad that it won't be enough." Naraku's voice seemed distant and quiet even though he knew that he stood only a few feet ion front of him.

Black dots danced in Sesshomaru's vision, and his balance began to waver and he tilted back and forth.

"Be assured Sesshomaru, your attempts to save the miko have been in vain. As we speak her very soul has been sucked from with in her body, leaving her nothing but a shell of the girl you once loved. Don't worry though, Muso will take good care of her, at least until he grows tired and disposes of her."

"_Kagome!_' Sesshomaru screamed in his mind. She was why he was here right now, he had to save her, and he had to save the one that he loved with all his heart. Using all his strength Sesshomaru forced his battered lungs to draw in a breath, the air cut into him as it reached his muscles causing the almost dead tendons to once again function. Drawing on strength neither Naraku nor Sesshomaru knew that he possed he forced himself to stand once more. His hand covering the gaping hole in his chest. It took only a few seconds before his hand was covered in blood.

"Well... well you live," Naraku had to fight to hide the surprise from entering his voice. It nerved him that even after being impaled though the chest that Sesshomaru could still stand. "We'll just have to fix that," Bringing back his arm Naraku lunged once again at Sesshomaru this time determined not to miss.

Sesshomaru stood ready for the attack that was sure to come, and just in time he was able to jump of the way of the oncoming attack. "You'll have to do better then that Naraku!"

Angered that the dog demon had evaded his attack Naraku threw himself at him, using brutal speed and force that his arms were nothing but blurs that cracked when they missed the target and hit nothing but air.

Sesshomaru gracefully dodged each attack, jumping from spot to spot just before Naraku could hit. Always looking for an opening he didn't have to wait long because in his haste to kill him the spider had forgotten to watch out for incoming attacks. Seizing a chance when Naraku was temporarily distracted trying to find when sesshomaru had gone o he attacked. And grabbing a hold of Naraku's neck with his blood covered hand squeezed his throat so he could no longer breathe. "You're going too died demon," he swore between breaths.

Naraku knowing that he was trapped just snarled. "Don't think you won that easily mutt!" jerking back violently he jumped back putting distance between the two. Taking a deep breath in him exhaled the poisonous miasma once more.

The moment the toxic fumes hit his body Sesshomaru felt it burning his open wounds and entering his body. "You coward, you hide like a rat!" His eyes burned and teared up from the fumes but he just blinked them away.

"A win is a win no matter how you achieve it. In the end you will be just as dead as you would be any other way." Countered Naraku, Jumping up he began moving swiftly with in the smog. The toxins doing nothing to hinder his sense's unlike Sesshomaru who was already feeling its effects.

Sesshomaru tried desperately to locate where Naraku had hidden himself, but with the poison in his body it made his senses next to nothing. Meaning there was no way to find him, he could only stand ready for Naraku's attack like a fly about to be eaten by a spider.

It took only a few moments before Naraku's patience wore out and he attacked the vulnerable dog demon. Striking from behind he left deep gashes on his back, purposely going shallow enough to keep it from becoming a mortal wound.

Grasping his shoulder in pain Sesshomaru tried to find the demon once again in the thick purple fog, but once again Naraku succeeded in attacking him over and over again each time leavening wounds just beneath mortal. It was obvious that he was just toying with him like a cat played with a mouse.

"Sesshomaru, are you really so weak that I must defeat you so easily? Honestly, Kagome would have put up a better fight, if she were able to that is." To emphasize his point he again attacked from behind.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered. He had to find a way to get to her before it was too late.

"You know, not that her powers have been ripped from her body I can touch her. Maybe I will enjoy the flesh of a miko… it would be fun to hear her screams of agony" Naraku taunted from within the safety of the miasma.

"Don't you touch her!" Sesshomaru could feel his anger rising at the thought of Naraku touching Kagome in anyway. Just the thought of it made him see red.

"There's little you can do to stop it when you're dead!" Naraku yelled thrusting his hand almost straight through Sesshomaru's chest.

"uhg," Sesshomaru gasped out, he could only stare wide eyed at the demon standing in front of him, a smirk of self satisfaction plastered onto his face.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you hear Kagome's screams in the bowels of hell,"

It was with those words that something snapped inside Sesshomaru, the thought of failing Kagome bombarded in his mind. Losing right now meant that he could no longer protect her from everything that seeked to harm her. The imagining her suffering for the rest of her life brought forth a primal need deep within him, all the exhaustion, and blood loss was forgotten. And with a last surge of strength powered only by his need to protect the one that he loved, he reached the hand from within his chest, and using the energy from the effort he plunged his own hand deep within Naraku's chest cavity, breaking through ribs to the heart which he ripped straight from the demons body.

The look of shock on Naraku was only describable as pure and utter disbelief. His knees buckled and he fell to his knees, bringing Sesshomaru with him because he had yet to with draw his hand form his chest. "I...I coulnd't have lo...lost, not t...to you…" he gasped his voice watery from the blood that pooled in his mouth.

Leaning forward sesshomaru whispered. "I'd like to see you touch Kagome in the bowel of hell, for all the pain you've caused her I hope your burn a thousand times over."

"And I hope Kagome lives soulless for the rest of her life, once she become impure her soul can never return to her," With a sadistic smile on his lips Naraku breathed his last breath, and finally died.

Turning towards the old temple, Sesshomaru reached his hand from within Naraku's dead body, he took off. "KAGOME!"

With Muso

Unable to wait Muso began ripping off Kagome's shirt; soon all that remained was nothing but meager scraps of material.

Kagome could only watch in horror as Muso began stripping her. Screaming I her mind for him to get off of her, and begging for Sesshomaru to save her. It was like she was standing behind a glass window, unable to move or say anything but able to see and watch as Muso got ready to desecrate her body.

Kagome felt a single tear run down her cheek as her fate was sealed.

"NOOO!"

I am soo sorry that I was so late I had the chapter done for a while I just couldn't bring my self to type it out I hate that part don't you? But any way's I think you should be proud of me I'm practaly done and this time I promise to have to have the story updated as soon as I can. I just have to type it up shouldn't take me to long. Lol isn't that what I said the last time? Anyway thank you so much for sticking with me please tell me what you think!

Mistress Yumi


	19. Tortured End

Dear readers. Ok sorry again for not updating I'm really going to work on it now. Every time I read a fan fiction I just can't seem to get the fact that I have to update off my mind.

To all those who still believe in me thank you! Your reviews mean so much to me! I want to thank you all so much for sticking with me this hasn't been the easiest year for me. But anyways here you go.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 19 – A tragic end

Muso gazed down at Kagome as she lay underneath his body. She looked like an angel to him, she always had. With her long onyx hair, something he had always longed to touch. Reaching down he gently ran his hand through her hair. It was just as he had dreamed soft like the finest silk. Yes he had wanted her badly, and he knew she had wanted him. The way she toyed with him in class when ever blushed when she caught him looking at her. Oh yes she wanted him, that was clear and now finally after all these years she would finally have her. And yet…why did she have a look of fear on her face? Her eyes were clenched tightly shut, and a single tear ran down her cheek. Reaching out with a finger he gently wiped it away. Startled at how she flinched when he touched her cheek.

"No," She whispered, it was so soft that he almost didn't catch it.

Muso could feel his heart ache at Kagomes unhappiness and at what he was putting her through. But just as quickly as it came the feeling vanished. Reminding himself that she was his after all, and soon enough she would grow used to his presence after all, and she would soon learn to want him as much as he wanted her.

Kagome's POV

Kagome could feel her self shaking as Muso laid overtop her. She could feel the heat as it radiated off his body. Long ago all thoughts of him stopping had left, and now all hopes of Sesshomaru coming to her aid had left to. For the first time in so long she truly felt alone. It was like an old friend coming back to you, she felt the weight of being alone settle once more onto her chest. Bringing with it old memories, loneliness, and fear. For too long she had grown used to having Sesshomaru protect her, but how could she not? When ever she needed him he was always there, when ever she needed his help she had but to call. A single tear ran down her cheek as she thought of her loss. Sesshomaru would no longer be able to save her, she had lost the only man she would ever love, and with it lost all traces of ever being happy again.

A hand on her cheek brought her out of her stupor. Remembering where she was and just who was atop her Kagome couldn't help but shudder as she protested weakly to the unwanted touch. Bringing with it memories of the time Sesshomaru had saved her from the snake youkai. But wait, it wasn't Sesshomaru who had saved her, she had saved herself. In the distance a flame burst into life. Instinct took over and Kagome fought desperately to call on her powers. Panicking she searched for the power, praying to feel the familiar stir of energy that had lain dormant beneath her skin all her life.

Relief swept through her when she felt something stir. Desperate to be free she called to it bringing it to the surface; it was like drawing water from sand. But finally she was able to draw the powers to the surface breaking through the wall that had held them back. Creating one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

The second the power broke free she knew something was wrong. Intense anger and pain swept through her body, it felt like fire was sweeping through her veins once more. Before she could even attempt to control the burning inferno everything went black.

Muso shot back from Kagome. "HOLY SHIT!" he screamed both from the pain he had just received and the sight that was before him.

Kagome's body was glowing a deep purple, and was lifted of the ground like it was being pulled by invisible ropes on her wrists and ankles. Bringing her arms out to the fullest extent as her head and hands hung limply. Her hair which now shared the same glow was whipped around her. Once she was raised upright transparent wings sprouted from her shoulder blades glowing a deep red, they dwarfed Kagome's small body.

Muso tried to scramble back and run away but his body wouldn't move. No matter how much his brain screamed at his muscles to move they stayed put, leaving him unable to move even a finger.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at Muso who was cowering beneath her. Her eyes nothing but a sheet of glowing purple, there where no pupils, the effect was both mesmerizing and frighting at the same time.

Muso felt something hot run down his cheeks as he some how looked up into the eyes of what used to be his Kagome.

"You hurt my mistress," The voice that came from Kagomes mouth was not her own. It was deeper, and filled with so much anger and contempt it would bring anyone to their knees. This was no longer the gentle miko he had obsessed over; this was something all together different, and much worse.

"And for that you shall pay" Bringing her hands in front of her Muso watched as a small orb of what looked like red electricity was formed. The sphere crackled and sparked, as it grew bigger at a rapid pace.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, confused she looked around her self. Everything around her… it was black. Standing she found that she was wearing clothes and judging by their feel she was wearing her miko outfit. "Where am I?" She asked out loud.

Suddenly a picture appeared in front of her momentarily blinding her with its light. Refusing to look away though Kagome waited for her eye's to adapt. What she saw when they did made her gasp. Muso was on the screen cowering on his hands and knees and for some reason she was looking down at him. Almost like she was watching from above.

"Holy shit" he screamed.

Before she could even wonder what was going on another voice spoke. "You hurt my mistress," The voice boomed through the darkness, echoing all around her before eventually fading away.

"And for that you shall pay," Hate dripped off each word like poison but Kagome still had no idea who the voice belonged to. Continuing to watch the picture she was shocked as it changed. Kagome watched as glowing hands came close together and to her shock and red sphere formed between them. Another shock came when she realised that those hands were her own.

She watched as her body was manipulated before her, and the orb grew bigger and bigger. She knew it was her own hands creating it yet she could do nothing to control it, it was like she had been locked within her own mind as something feral took over her body. Leaving her helpless as she watched.

'_But whose controlling my body?'_ she asked herself.

Flashback

"_You hurt my mistress, and for that you shall pay!"_

end flashback

"Shito," she whispered. It was obvious, nobody else had the ability to take over her body and it explained the low growl in the voice as well. "But how? He was taken from me I saw it…"

"NO!"

Kagomes thoughts were disrupted by Muso's blood curdling scream. Looking out once more she was shocked to see that the orb had now grown to the size of a volleyball, and now hovered silently in her outstretched palms. It was obvious that Shito was going to launch it at Muso.

"NO!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "No Shito, please stop," this isn't what she wanted; she would never kill somebody no matter what they had done to her. Nothing was worth the knowledge that somebody's life ended by your hand.

But either Shito couldn't hear her or he wasn't listening because Kagome watched as she drew her arm back and got ready to fire.

"NO!" Kagomes heart wrenching scream echoed through the inky black abbess. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she tried in vain to do something.

A bright flash of red light surged through out the decrypt temple. It was blinding, and forced Kagome to shield her eyes with her arms.

When she uncovered her eye's Kagome noticed that she was able to feel solid ground beneath her once again. And was once more standing on her own two feet. Looking around she saw she found Muso sprawled out on the floor. The rise and fall of his chest said that he was still alive, even if just barley. Only a foot beside him a huge crater was still smoking.

She tried to take a step towards him, just to make sure he would be ok. But as soon as she lifted her leg the movement proved to be too much too soon and a wave of dizziness hit Kagome forcing her to fall down to her knees. Teetering dangerously from side to side black spots danced in her vision. Before she even had a chance to stop it Kagome once again succumbed to the dark recess of her mind.

Somewhere in the corner of the temple, the discarded statue of a fierce dog shattered crumbling to dust.

With Kikyo

A bright flash of light caught the corner of Kikyo's eye. Making her turn around and stare at the rickety temple, her stomach clenched tightly. Something was not right, panic started to edge its way into the bottom of her stomach and she ran back to the temple.

What awaited her there was a nightmare that became reality.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru ran to the temple his legs pumping him forward in great strides. Yet no matter how fast he ran he couldn't escape the feeling that it was to late. And when, at last, he burst through the temple doors it was indeed too late.

The temple air was still heavy from the power that Kagome had released. It made his head pound with each breath of the purified air her took in. The first thing that caught his eye was Muso's unconscious body where it lay twisted on the temple floor. The hole still smoking from the blast released by Kagome/ Shito. The whole temple was in shambles, and seemed to only be standing due to what must have been the will of the temple it's self. Cushions lay strew across the floor some of them half burned, and the rest just piles of ash.

"Hello Sesshomaru, long time no see," The voice snapped his attention to the front of the room where Kikyo's voice had come from.

She stood in front of the statue of Buddha. Now the only thing in the room that had some how, been able to remain unscathed. Her hair was all astray with random strands falling over her face and shoulders, her eyes were wide and she bore a smile of pure naïve joy. She looked insane, but it wasn't what she looked like that caught Sesshomaru's attention it was what she held in her arms. For there slumped and unconscious was Kagome. Her shirt was missing and skirt was filthy and wrinkled, both shoes and one sock were also missing and the sock she did have that was once a pristine white was now a dirty grey. Her hair fell over her shoulders and onto Kikyo's hand which was covering both her breasts. She was an unhealthy pale colour and if it wasn't for the slight but steady rise and fall of her chest she could have easily been mistaken for dead.

"Kagome," He whispered underneath his breath. It was hard to look at her in this state. He could tell from her scent that she was close to death; the urge to run to her was immense but fear for her safety kept him back. Kikyo had the look of a deranged psychopath, and common sense told him to stay away until he found out just how unstable she really was.

"You love her don't you Sesshomaru?" Kikyo's voice was quivering with laughter as she spoke.

"Let her go," he spat out each word in attempt to stop the fear for Kagome from entering his voice; in the end he wasn't sure if he succeeded.

"How ironic that you a filthy demon, should fall in love with so pure a priestess," As she spoke she pulled a dagger from behind her back and held it to Kagome's throat.

"You bitch," Panic was now rising within his chest, as he feared for Kagome's life.

"I loved you Sesshomaru, I tried to help you, to save you from her freakish intentions. But I couldn't and now, you've fallen in love with this...this disgusting thing," Kikyo was in hysterics now; her voice and body were shaking violently as she spoke. "I won't lose to this, this _thing_. If I can't have you then SHE won't either!" with those words Kikyo turned the blade and plunged it through Kagome's vulnerable chest.

"NOO!" Screamed Sesshomaru as he ran towards Kagome.

Seeing his approach Kikyo dropped Kagome and ran towards the barley conscious Muso. Grabbing him by the arm she wrapped it around her shoulder and half dragged and half carried him out of the temple.

Ignoring them Sesshomaru fell to his knees at Kagome's side, hoping that maybe just maybe the wound would not be mortal. But from the blood that was draining from her wound and the edges of her mouth it was clear that not only was it mortal but it had pierced her heart.

In one swift movement he pulled the dagger from her chest; he tried desperately to find some sign of life. Anything to give him the tiniest shred of hope that she was alive, but found only rapidly cooling hands and a pale face.

The realization that she was gone hit like an arrow through his heart. Something inside him shattered into thousands if not millions of tiny pieces which dug deep causing even more pain. And for the first time in his life the mighty demon Sesshomaru cried, for so quickly had he found a reason to smile, a reason to wake up each day, a reason to fight, a reason to live. Yet now all that he had was a reason to cry as the pain at losing the one thing in this world that he had ever loved was ripped away from him.

Grabbing her lifeless body Sesshomaru embraced her one last time. The pain he felt at that moment was so intense it felt like his whole soul was being ripped from within the body. The thought of living his life without the very person who made it worth being alive for seemed a life of torment and suffering. The tears ran down in a steady stream, yet if anyone were to see them they would have been unable to believe the sight. For the colour of his tears were changing, at first to a pale pink but soon became a deep red. Soon the tears were no longer tears, they had become blood, blood from his broken heart and soul.

-0-0-0-0-

They say when you love somebody, truly deeply, love them you can face all adversities. When they die your heart not only breaks but because of such unbearable pain it causes your very soul to shatter and bleed. Such love is never heard of in such times, when love means little more then filling the lust your body desires. A demon and a priestess should never be together, it is not right; it is against all the laws that govern the very beings of nature. Yet here was proof that love can conquer all adversities, for a demon to truly fall in love was deemed improbable, but for the demon to fall in love with a miko, that was just unthinkable. Who would have thought that so pure a human could fall in love with so impure a being? Creating a love that made even the gods look down on them in disbelief.

The gods watched from above, and angels shed silent tears as Sesshomaru suffered, as slowly he to succumbed to the mortality of his being. As he bled to death nobody would have imagined that a love so beautiful would end in such tragedy. Until finally with Kagome's name on his lips the mighty Sesshomaru died, tears of blood still flowing down his cheeks as his soul continued to bleed.

Somewhere in the world a rose wilted and died.

-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR NOTE IMPORTANT!

THERE IS STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER!

Yes still one chapter because I know you all want to know what happens to Kikyo and Muso (ppl who read and checked for me demanded I write and ending to there story) so STICK WITH ME! I have it done so I WILL I PROMISE post it within the next couple of days! I hope you liked this chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Kimonoprincess


	20. A Final Goodbye

Hey everyone!! So here it is finally the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to update I've been having creative troubles. But now it's here at it is done!! I can't believe it. I'm going to work on my other stories now because you know they need my time and attention just as much as the rest. If I even have some reviews to. But anyways back to the action I just want to say thanks to everyone for putting up with me your reviews mean more to me than anything else in the world. So please keep on reviewing and tell other people about my stories as well!!!

Without future adu….

A reason to live

Final chapter- A final Good bye

The wails of sadness and despair echoed through out the funeral home. The air thick with the salty scent of tears as close friends and family said a final teary good bye to the pair. Each was being laid to rest in solid oak coffins and would lay forever side by side like they were found. Snow white lilies and deep red roses adorned the coffins, draping off like blankets. Everyone in the home kept on repeating the same things over and over. "they were too young to go" "there was so much left for them to do" "It isn't fair to take them so early." Indeed all of it was true but that did little to ease the pain and nothing for the feeling of injustice each broken heart felt. Each person was able to gain some comfort from the fact that at least they would be laid together. A plaque hung over the coffins and on it tenderly chosen words had been carved.

Nobody can control,

When our lives are taken,

May you rest forever,

Your memories never forsaken.

Rest in peace.

The coffin lowering had been a solemn affair, the sound of the priest as he spoke of life and death, good and bad, the certain and the uncertain seemed to drone on forever, yet just before it began it seemed it was over. The sun shone brightly over head, as if it too was trying to cheer up the ones who were mourning. And amid tears of anger and sorrow the two were finally laid to rest. Slowly one by one the group went there separate ways, after finally saying their goodbyes, eventually one two people remained.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. They weren't supposed to die. We carry their deaths on our conscious now."

"It wasn't our fault, we didn't know."

A soft breeze swept through the graveyard, gently moving her long black hair off her shoulders.

He stood beside her, his tall lean figure casting a shadow as the sun set behind them.

Finally after a few minutes of silence she kneeled and laid a single rose on each grave. A single tear running down her porcelain cheek as she said goodbye to the family she lost. Finally she tried to stand up, but couldn't find the strength to do it. Pain from the past 2 weeks finally let loose in a torrent of tears as she finally cried over the graves of her lost loved ones. "It's not fair; I didn't want any of this to happen! It's not fair!"

"Kagome, nothing in life is fair, but everything happens for a reason. It wasn't fair for you to be treated the way you were. Yet, because of it you were brought into my life and have given me more than I could ever deserve. We should never have even had to fight, but we did and because of it Naraku is dead. Nothing in life is fair, but then again if it were that mean that we too would be dead." Sesshomaru replied softly.

Kneeling beside her he gently wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. And after a few minutes picked her up in his arms, holding her tenderly as she sobbed into his chest. While he began walking towards the setting sun and away from the graves.

As they left she managed to stop crying long enough to ask. "Sesshomaru what will I do now? Where will I go?"

Without a second thought he replied. "You shall live with me," it was a simple answer and the only solution that seemed possible. Kagome was now 18 and would not be able to find a home with relatives. He loved Kagome and couldn't think of anything better to him then waking up every morning to her held tightly in his arms. It was a perfect fit.

The sunset on the two grave markers and, if someone had been there, you would swear you heard soft whispers of, "I'm so proud of you Kagome," and "I love you sis" dancing on the wind. As finally the two spirits left the world assured that Kagome would be in the best care possible.

Sakura Higarashi Souta Higarashi

"Loving mother, 'Taken so young

and loving person" may your smile warm up heaven'

Jou Chan was buried at the shrine so he, like the other priests could continue to protect the ones he loved.

Rei Higarashi

'Priest of Sunset shrine'

'May he continue to protect us,

From the other world.'

High above in the clouds the angels smiled as they watch the two lovers. While somewhere in the world a rose grew from within concrete. Proving that nothing is impossible you just need, _A Reason to Live._

The End.

So tell me what you thought was it good, or bad? I need to know! I have to know PLEASE TELL ME!!! REVIEW!! Lol I thought it would never end… but here it is so please tell me what you think.

Saying a finally good bye.

Kimonoprincess


End file.
